Time Changer
by shortlived
Summary: The worst that could happen has. This goes to the past, present and Future. From many POV's especially, Logan, Marie and Scotts'. RogueLogan
1. Chapter 1 Unknown Factors

**Chapter 1 Unknown Factors**

_**2 years after the death of Jean Gray. **_

Things change, things forever stay the same. That's is what the world felt like.

Life had been difficult after Scott lost Jean, it seemed to stop completely for a while and took a long while to start up again.

He wouldn't have bothered at all if it hadn't been for his friends. That of the X-men.

Now here they were on another mission.

They had just landed the X-jet and were making there way to a sentinel factory- to destroy it. They had received an anonymous e-mail. Usually they didn't pay any attention to those. But there was something to the wording, somehow it seemed genuine.

So there they all were, the night darkly ominous, making there way through a densely populated tree area. Branches sticking out everywhere and leaves covering the ground. Scott was leading the group, his now long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He was surveying everything through his special eye wear, ones that attached easily over his visor and made it possible to see in the dark with just a flick of a switch.

Bobby, and Rogue as well were wearing special night vision glasses, but not Storm or Wolverine who were capable of seeing in the dark well enough without them.

Wolverine was beside Scott, sniffing and eyes narrowed, taking in everything around him. He would occasionally look behind him at Rogue, always keeping an eye on her.

Scott turned his head and looked behind him as well. Storm's white eyes shimmered in the darkness, her concentration absolute. She was providing them an extra cover of thick fog so that they could reach their objective unseen. Her hair was now cut short, but it suited her. Soft bangs touching her forehead.

Bobby who's cold breath could be seen in the dark night, was watching his girlfriend Rogue, with an expression that Scott couldn't quite make out, but somehow felt he understood.

And then Rogue, who had her eyes on Wolverine. Wolverine always watched out for her on missions and she always followed his lead.

She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and some of the white pieces had somehow managed to come loose. Rogue smiled softly at Scott when she noticed his gaze. He returned it and then turned around. And stopped.

They had reached a clearing. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, turning the knob so they reached maximum magnification, he looked around him.

Finally done with his surveying , he put the useful gadget back into the hidden pocket on his uniform.

"I don't like it!" Scott whispered loudly as he turned around to face the group "It's too quiet, there aren't any guards or sentinels and, well, something seems off." He turned to Wolverine. "You hear anything?"

"No, and that is the problem." Wolverine started to look frustrated "I'm not one that usually agrees with you Cyke, but it is too quiet around here."

"Are we sure we can trust the e-mail that we received?" Storm asked her bright eyes staring into Scott's.

"No, we aren't, but the Professor said we needed to check this one out anyway."

They all knew that Xavier hadn't found anything with Cerebro, but that could just mean the area was shielded or was located far underground.

"Storm do you mind?" Scott asked her, indicated the sky with a nod in that direction.

"Of course not," she said, her eyes becoming brighter. She lifted gracefully off the ground. "Give me 2 minutes to check the parameter."

A couple minutes passed in silence until Storm returned. The second she landed she shook her head.

"Nothing, there's no one here."

"Are you sure?" Scott questioned.

"Yes, it looks quite abandoned."

"So it is obviously some sort of trap." Wolverine muttered.

They all looked knowingly at one another.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rogue said, breaking the silence. Her words coming out almost excited. "Lets go see who set it this time!"

Scott watched as Wolverines mouth twitched at the signs of a smile from Rogue's boldness.

"Yeah," said Bobby who was always ready to back up Rogue, in fighting or anything else. "Lets do this!"

"OK, Storm and Bobby you to are at the south end. Try not to freeze everything in you path this time." Scott instructed, his lips narrowing in accusation at Bobby.

Rogue started to laugh but stopped when she saw Bobby looking at her, his expression stern.

"Wolverine, Rogue, you're with me. We'll enter at the north end, and hopefully we will meet somewhere in the middle, be careful people, we don't know what is going on, or what to expect."

"What else is new." Wolverine grunted.

Scott looked at Storm. "We'll see you inside."

And they were off. Storm Flying above Bobby, and Bobby at alert on the ground.

Then Scott and his team took off. Wolverine in the front this time, motioning them with his hands as to what direction they were supposed to be heading.

"Stay close to me." Wolverine said over his shoulder and Scott knew that was directed at Rogue.

They took off running.


	2. Chapter 2 Master of Magnetism

**Chapter 2 Master of Magnetism**

_Definitely too quite._ Logan told himself once more. He had tried to use his keen sense of smell but he only took in the scent of Scott and Rogue. Which was unusual in itself, usually in large building such as where they were heading, there was always a lingering of peoples scents as if ghosts sent back to haunt him, but there was nothing.

They stopped before a huge gate, the entrance to the facility. A huge steel door that was too thick for Wolverine to simple cut through with his adamantium claws blocked their way. He looked back at Scott who tilted his head at him as if asking him a question, Logan shook his head no. Knowing he was asking him if he heard or smelled anything. Scott bobbed his head forward indicating what to do.

Wolverine took an object out of his pack around his waist.

"Stand back people." he said, while sticking a small explosive to the gate, Logan then ran to where the others were standing at a distance.

Scott could have probably destroyed the metal door but he would have had to do it at full blast and since they didn't know what they were up against it was best to conserve their energy.

The small bomb exploded. Loudly. And when the door hit the ground it shook noticeably. It was a clean break, no shrapnel or broken chunks to deter them.

Wolverine brought out his claws, Scott lifted his hands to his face and when Rogue noticed the two's actions, she got into a fighting stance, tensing her body for whatever was to come.

The walked over the blown up door, and they all stopped. There was nothing. Some trash here and there but other than that everything looked abandoned and the night was still unusually still.

Continuing walking through the compound, they reached the large metal doors to the main warehouse.

Wolverine clenched the handle and pulled back the large doors. The noise filled the air as it screeched loudly, protesting from the use.

But there was nothing in the warehouse either. It looked to have not been used in some time. Dust and cobwebs were the only things there.

Turning around and walking back out they went and found Storm and Bobby. Everybody looked at one another.

"Like I said," Storm said indicating the empty place around her "Nothing here."

Wolverine retracted his claws. Sooner than he should have. Bright lights came on, blinding him for a moment, causing him to place his hands over his eyes instinctually. When he brought his hands back down the voice started to speak, as if amplified by stereo speakers it surrounded them where they stood.

"Welcome X men, If I knew it was going to be this easy to get you here, I would have done this _much _sooner."

"What do you want?" Scott yelled while looking around him.

"What do I want?" the voice boomed back. "Such a simple question and yet, there are so many ways to answer it."

"You might as well show yourself!" Wolverine barked "We know it's you Magneto!"

Wolverine hurriedly looked behind him at Rogue, wanting to make sure she was OK. Rogue generally never had a good reaction whenever they encountered Magneto. He turned around when Magneto started to talk once more.

"You know and yet you cannot smell me, must be frustrating, for a pathetic hound dog like you."

Wolverine growled loudly.

"Show yourself!" he yelled again, the animosity made clear through his words.

"As you wish." but this time the voice that responded wasn't coming form the speakers, instead it was much closer. Much to close. Wolverine lifted his head upwards.

And there was Magneto, The Master of Magnetism. And he wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight Begins

**Chapter 3 The Fight Begins**

Rogue was pissed off. As she saw the descending figure of Magneto and his followers all she saw was Magneto. It made her think of one of her favorite old songs _I only have eyes for you_, but she quickly dismissed that thought. _This is definitely not a love song_ she told herself. Her whole being filled up with hate that she felt she was going to blow with the pressure of it.

She vaguely was aware of Logan look behind him to see if she was OK. Was she OK? No she was not. But she was an expert at hiding her emotions. She saw the arrogantly pompous face of Magneto get closer and closer and without thinking she removed one of her gloves and let it fall to the ground. Rogue was definitely ready for a fight. Maybe she could finally remove that smug smile on his face once and for all.

Rogue realized before he touched ground that the reason Wolverine was unable to smell them was because Magneto had wrapped a magnetic field around him and the others.

The others. She quickly looked at each one in turn.

There was a man who looked like he was wearing a very old knight type of armor, it had some sort of engraving on it and the color of the metal itself was so dark that it probably would have blended right in with the night. Although she saw him clearly through her night vision glasses, she briefly wondered how he was able to fight in such a thing since the armor looked very heavy. She couldn't see his face as it was hidden behind a very large helmet. One that put Magneto's to shame. She knew she had never seen the man before and Rogue briefly wondered what his powers were.

Next was a woman, or more accurately some sort of actual tiger woman, she seemed to be part wild cat since she was seemingly covered in fur and had a long tail. The woman had her mouth wide in a snarl, her white fangs very easy to see from where Rogue was standing.

Next was another man, one they had encountered before. Blob. She wondered how Magneto could even manage to hold the monstrously big man creature up, but then she knew first hand how powerful Magneto was. Blob had his hands crossed across his huge stomach, taking in everything through his small beady eyes. Rogue noticed that he looked quite bored. She didn't like the idea of that.

The next person was one that made her catch her breath. Pyro, or John, she hadn't seen him since his defection over two years ago. He was standing there holding the same lighter she saw him with last time, and when he saw Rogue looking at him, He winked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned her attention to the last person.

Mystique. Of course Mystique was part of the group. Her seemingly nude body standing closer to Magneto than the others. Rogue followed the blue woman's line of sight and realized that she was looking at Logan.

That made her angrier.

Rogue briefly glanced over at her teammates. Storm was hovering slightly in the air, her hands at her side ready to do some damage.

Logan had already released his claws and was crouching slightly, ready to jump into action.

Bobby seemed somewhat distracted and she knew it had to do with John. They used to be friends after all. Rogue hoped it wouldn't hinder him from doing what had to be done. She knew it wouldn't her.

And lastly there was Cyclops, his hand on his visor, his features solemn.

She heard Magneto make contact with the pavement and turned her attention back to the dangerous group.

"What do you want Magneto?" Cyclops asked his voice carrying far and echoing back a little.

Rogue knew he was trying to give him one last chance. A chance to walk away.

But that wasn't going to happen.

"Does one need a reason to fight his enemies?" Magneto released the field, and the others with him started to stretch their legs as if they had been in that small enclosed area for a while.

"We all know you never do anything without a reason, and usually they aren't imbecilic and petty." Cyclops retorted.

Magnetos stared at him and then started to laugh.

"You X-men know me well," he then grinned widely and maliciously "Too bad you won't live long enough to get to know me better."

And then he nodded to the others and stepped back. To watch the fight begin.


	4. Chapter 4 Ice and Fire

**Chapter 4 Ice and Fire**

Mystique and the knight guy went after Logan, Blob went after Storm and Cyclops, Tiger woman went after Rogue, and Iceman was stuck with Pyro.

_And the day started out so well. _

The first thing he did was to take off his night vision glasses, no point blinding himself from Pyro's soon upcoming flashes of fire. The second thing he did was to encase his body in ice.

But somehow he didn't think it would do much good. He was right.

Pyro already had a ball of fire hovering in his hands, it was growing larger and larger. Iceman stretched out his hand to let out a burst of cold air to put out the flame.

But he was too late. Pyro had already thrown it.

Iceman hurriedly stepped to the side, he felt intense heat pass him by, nearly touching him.

_That was too close. _

Pyro wasn't done yet.

While he had been distracted from the first ball of fire and was stepping aside, Pyro was already throwing another burst of fire at him.

This time it made contact.

Immediately his ice shield melted and he felt as if he had just taken a really hot bath. He was totally drenched in water. Not to mention sprawled out on his back on the harsh ground. And vulnerable. He quickly raised his hands and shot some ice bullets from it. Using that as cover he quickly flipped up off the ground.

Forming ice under his feet he quickly jumped on it, at the same time he quickly covered his body with a thicker layer of ice. Keeping the ice coming from his fingertips he formed ice bridges under his feet that let him travel above ground and give him a better range to fight from.

"Come down from there!" he heard his one time friend shout at him.

"Make me!" Iceman said for lack of being able to think of anything better.

"If you insist!" Pyro's haughty voice called out to him.

Something hit from underneath him and he was falling. But he had been expecting that, quickly making a slide he allowed himself to be caught by it. He slid on it to the ground. Iceman had landed pretty far away from Pyro and the rest of the group and knew he about a minute before he caught up with him. Bobby took that time to see how the others were fairing.

Storm was shooting lighting and fast winds at Blob, while Cyclops kept hitting him with his optic blast at what looked to be close to full force. But all it did was make him back up. His large form easily absorbing what they dished out. They kept doing it though. It seemed to Bobby that they had some sort of plan figured out since Scott and Storm seemed to be leading the large man somewhere.

Wolverine was being attacked from what looked to be all directions. It didn't look as if the knight guy was a speeder like flash or anything, but instead seemed to be appearing out of nowhere, always accompanied by a burst of light that he seemed to come out of. Wolverine seemed to be getting angry, not being able to make contact. But then Wolverine flipped backwards in the air, landing a couple feet from where he had been. When the man appeared in that area Logan had just been in, he didn't make contact with anyone. Wolverine didn't hesitate as he jumped on the man kicking him down to the ground.

Iceman briefly wondered where Mystique had gotten off to since he didn't see her anywhere. _Maybe Wolverine has already dealt with her_ he thought to himself. He also couldn't locate Magneto.

And then there was Rogue and that interesting Tiger woman. He wasn't surprised to see that Rogue was still standing, holding her own. She had become quite the fighter. Of course that was to be expected after all her sessions with Logan and Scott over the years.

The tiger woman was warily circling around Rogue, as if trying to figure out her next course of action. He saw Rogue open her mouth and say something. She then started to laugh mockingly at the feline woman. The tiger woman hissed with anger at whatever had been said and then pounced at her. But Rogue had been waiting for that. As the woman jumped into the air Rogue jumped forward and then rolled. Right out and under the tiger woman.. She jumped to her feet and when the tiger woman turned around angrily and started coming at her again, Rogue threw dirt in the approaching woman's face that she had picked up some during her rolling. Obviously that was a lesson learned by Logan. Using your surroundings to your advantage and what not.

Tiger woman howled, and then dropped to the ground clutching her eyes. That was when Rogue moved, she ran back up to the woman and before she could react, kicked her in the shoulder. Hard. The woman went down, she tried to get up but Rogue was already on her. She punched her in the face with her gloved hand. Not sparing anything. Even from where Bobby stood he heard the crack of something breaking. And that is when the cat woman went down for the last time that night, looking as if she wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Rogue looked in his direction and gave him a small smile, when she did that he noticed the bloody scratches on her face. He instantly became worried. But she didn't seem fazed, she was already starting to run in his direction. He shook his head no. Bobby knew he wanted to handle it alone. This was personal. She seemed to understand him since she stopped and then headed off to help the others.

Turning around he waited for Pyro to catch up with him. He reinforced his ice shield once more, thickening it up as much as he could. Bringing his hands up, so he could use them at a moments notice.

Pyro was approaching him slowly, lighter in his hand. But he wasn't flipping the thing open, nor did he look like he was about to use it.

Iceman was confused. Until Pyro opened his mouth.

"So Rogue still dating you or did she get sick of a popsicle for her boyfriend?"

Iceman got it, it was taunting time.

"You're just jealous because she skipped over you for me!"

Pyro grinned slowly and annoyingly.

"She's just using you until the wolf man notices her."

_OK, that hit a little to close to home. _

Especially when he would have an occasional thought that was exactly along those lines.

Iceman threw large snowballs at Pyro, who quickly opened his lighter, flicked it and then using the fire, quickly melted them before they even came close to hitting him. They liquefied midair and then the water dropped to the ground.

"Man she was pretty before, but now, she's almost enough reason to rejoin you pathetic X-men." He started to chuckle. "Not that I would need to join the X-geeks to steal her away from you... Woman have always preferred fire over ice. Especially a hot blooded southern girl like Rogue."

_OK, taunting has worked. _Iceman told himself pointedly.

He was definitely angry.

_Time for round two._


	5. Chapter 5 Ongoing Storm

**Chapter 5 Ongoing Storm **

Storm was weakening. She could feel it. The lightening and wind that she was commanding was started to take their toll on her.

Just a little further and they would reach their destination. They had fought Blob before. He had a short temper, and wasn't very smart. Easily to manipulate. He probably thought they didn't know what they were doing. But they did.

They were finally there. Storm pushed him through the opening of the warehouse with a harsh blast of hot air, Cyclops shot off a wide beam with his visor, forcing blob to nearly loose his balance.

He didn't, but it did make him take several steps backwards. Just what they wanted.

"Now Scott!" She yelled over the howling winds, that she was using to keep Blob back.

Scott put his visor on the highest setting, and then blasted away at the warehouse. It was an old building and crumbled willingly under his optic blasts. It all toppled over the unsuspecting Blob.

Storm knew that in itself wasn't enough to stop Magneto's obese henchman. This is where she came in.

Opening her mind to the elements, she summoned the great northern cold.

And the temperature started to drop. Quickly.

She commanded it to rain and then summoned hail and snow. It was working. Storm was freezing the Blob, under a makeshift tomb. The thought sent shivers down her spine, and she said a silent prayer of thanks, that she wasn't the one underneath all the rubble and ice..

Somewhere from seemingly far away she heard someone call her name. She shook her self out of her extreme concentration and realized that it was Scott.

"You've done it Ororo, that should more than hold him for now!"

She smoothly lowered herself to the ground.

"We did it." she said correcting Scott as she offered him a weak smile.

"Are you all right?" Scott asked her noticing her tired state.

"I will be fine momentarily."

Scott gave her a couple minutes rest, he stood guard against any possible attack, giving her a chance to regain her strength. Storm stood still and used some breathing techniques the Professor had taught her to calm her mind and rejuvenate her body.

"Ready?"

She nodded her head. She felt better already. "Whenever you are"


	6. Chapter 6 Painful Optimism

**Chapter 6 Painful Optimism**

Scott was a little worried about Storm, he had never seen her push herself so hard.. but knew she would be fine. He led them back to where the rest of the fighting was going on, and where they had left Magneto behind.

But when they reached where he had been located last. Scott frowned. He turned his night vision back on and then off after he surveyed everything more thoroughly. Magneto was gone.

"You see him?" He asked Storm who was now flying above him.

She shook her head no after doing a 360 degree turn to check all around her.

"Was afraid of that, obviously he has taken care of whatever he came here to do."

Storm looked past Scott.

"Looks like most the fighting is done."

He turned around and saw that was true.

"Why don't you get back to the X-jet and I'll help finish this up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, give us 5 minutes."

Storm smiled at his optimism and then took off in the direction of the jet.

Scott went in the direction he had last seen Wolverine. His chest tightened, when he came along an obstruction in his path.

Down on the cement was Rogue, blood spilling out the side of her mouth, gashes on her left cheek. Her uniform torn in places.

He also noticed she didn't seem to be moving.


	7. Chapter 7 Out Cold

**Chapter 7 Out Cold**

Iceman realized a couple minutes into fighting that he was going about it all wrong. Pyro couldn't actually create fire so all he really had to do was get that annoying lighter from him.

After flipping to the side and avoiding another burning ball of fire, he faced Pyro readily. He started throwing snowball after snowball forming them fast and with great skill. It didn't take long for one to make contact with the lighter.

The flames stopped.

Pyro cursed and then glared at him angrily. He didn't know quite yet, but Iceman did... the fight was over. Before John could even try to make an attempt to go after the lighter, Iceman was on him. He kicked him to the ground and then started to apply ice over his torso and stomach. Wasn't long before he was ice cemented to the ground.

As an after thought after he saw Pyro looking up at him overflowing with animosity and hatred, he decided he had had enough. He punched Pyro in the jaw.. hard.

That had done it.

_John's out cold_ he told himself_, no pun intended._

Iceman knew that by the time Pyro awoke the X-men would be long gone. After checking his pulse he put the lighter into his once friends hand so that he could get out of the thick ice restraints and not have to get frostbitten or something else nasty.

He was just about to get off the ground when he heard a faint scream. Bobby would know that scream anywhere.

Rogue.

_Oh No!_ he thought grimly as he took of running in that direction.


	8. Chapter 8 Raging Canadian

**Chapter 8 Raging Canadian**

Wolverine was mad, make that crazy mad, make that boiling with rage. Just minutes before, Rogue had joined him. He tried to warn her away. But she wouldn't listen. She had always been stubborn. He was distracted when she finally got close enough to him to see scratches on her face that were still bleeding.

And that small distraction was enough.

Without warning, the knight man appeared behind Rogue, Wolverine tried to help her but it was too late. The man brought both hands down hard onto her shoulders, she screamed from the pain and then dropped to the ground.

That was when he lost it.

He had been taking it easy on the tin man. Trying to find his weakness' and vulnerabilities. He still wasn't sure what the guys power was besides being able to appear out of nowhere from a bright light. But Wolverine didn't care anymore.

Nobody hurt Marie, especially not in front of him. That was just plain suicidal.

He roared loudly, his blood pumping for action. His clouded rage demanding release.

Enough was enough.

The wanna be Knight was still standing over Rogue. Looking down at her now still form. Wolverine knew if he could see underneath the mans armor that he was probably amused. _Yep, he wants to die. _he told himself.

Wolverine felt it was time to put his claws to use, like as a can opener.

The tin man saw him coming but he was too late. Wolverine was already on him. Knocking him to the ground he started thrashing at the man with his claws. But even at that close of a range it still didn't seem to be doing anything, besides leaving a couple more superficial marks behind.

"What this stuff made out of?" He growled at the masked man. Not that he expected an answer. The man had been silent throughout the entire fight. At least Mystique had screamed a couple snide remarks at him as she fought him before she had ran off after the retreating Magneto.

_Time for Plan B_ he thought. Retracting his claws . He then put his hands around the sides of the mask and started to forcefully hit the guys head repeatedly against the ground. Wolverine was finally rewarded with a moan. But he wasn't going to stop until the man was dying or dead, his mind still muddled with overwhelming anger.

He heard something that sounded like a radio crackling underneath the helmet.

"We're done Timerider, time t'go."

"Your not going anywhere!" Wolverine said gruffly. The tin mans suit started to become warm and Wolverine knew somehow that the man was trying to open another one of his portal things. The man's hands were slightly raised off the ground pointing past Wolverine.

"Oh no you don't," Wolverine said, about to grab the knights hand and pin them to his sides. But he never got a chance to, the suit was becoming much too hot to touch. He howled in pain as he rolled off the knight man and jumped to his feet. Knowing he had just received some pretty good burns. Luckily for him his healing factor quickly jumped in to help him.

"Going to take more than a hot suit to keep me of you!" he shouted angrily, while bracing himself for the pain to follow, since he was going to try to grab hold again. That was when the tin man leaped off the ground and kicked him. With such force that Wolverine felt it throughout his whole body. It also knocked him down to the ground.

Forcing the pain into the back of his head, He quickly flipped over and saw that the man was already escaping through one of his portals, one that was brighter and bigger than the other ones had been before. Wolverine looked around him quickly as if trying to make a decision. He saw Bobby running toward him as if to help him, and Cyclops leaning over Rogue who seemed to be stirring slightly.

He turned back around to faced the portal, it was already starting to fade away. Rising to his feet quickly he made his choice.

"No! don't Wolverine! We don't know where that leads to!" Scott shouted from behind him.

But it was too late. Wolverine was gone. And so was the portal.


	9. Chapter 9 Worry Later

**Chapter 9 Worry Later**

Cyclops was leaning over Rogue, checking her pulse, glad to see that she was OK, just unconscious. When he heard running footsteps toward him he quickly jumped to his feet and turned around, ready to protect Rogue at any costs. But it was just a very worried Iceman.

"She's fine, why don't you go help Logan, while I double check her body for any more injuries."

Iceman looked as if he didn't want to move. But, Finally he blinked twice and took off in the direction where a now angry Wolverine had the knight guy pinned down.

That was when things got strange. Iceman never reached Wolverine, and Cyclops barely had a chance to get back down on the ground and lean back over Rogue to check for any further damage. He heard Wolverine howl out in pain, a most distinctive sound.

Turning his head in that direction he saw that the knight guy had created a very large portal, had somehow managed to get Wolverine off of him, and was now jumping through the glowing ring. What happened next happened so quickly that Cyclops barely had enough time to shout out a warning. But he did somehow manage it.

Not that it did much good. For Wolverine paid it no attention. Barely even looked in Cyclops's direction. And then he was gone. The portal then faded and disappeared, as if it had never been there.

Cyclops watched Iceman turn around slowly, and then as if in a daze make his way back to him.

"He's gone!" he said informing, him of the obvious.

"So I see." Cyclops spoke composedly, even if inside he was fuming. Anger surged inside of him and he nearly had to bite his tongue to keep himself from speaking bitter things out of his annoyance. _Can't Wolverine ever follow orders? _he contended with himself.

"What do we do now?" Iceman's voice was small and distant, softer than a whisper. Wavering with emotions that he was trying to hide, but were so apparent he might as well not have bothered trying to cover them up at all. He was worried. Very worried. And maybe a little scared. But he wasn't the only one.

Cyclops carefully picked Rogue up into his arms. When he first reached her he thought she was starting to wake up but now she didn't look like she was about to.

"We head to the X-jet."

"And Wolverine?"

Cyclops grimaced slightly.

"We'll worry about him later."

They started walking slowly toward the direction of the jet..

"Where do you think he has gone?" Iceman's anxious voice inquired of him. Although he knew from the way he was looking at Rogue in his arms, that his concern was more directed at her than the sudden disappearance of Wolverine.

"Who knows." he shook his head and frowned. He didn't want to think about it at that moment. Let alone converse about it.

That is when his communicator went off.

"Scott, Scott are you there?" Storms very worried voice drifting into his ear.

"Yes I'm here." his voice activating the link. Good thing too since his hands were full.

"You better get to the Blackbird as soon as possible." her words were demanding while underlined with a minuscule hint of panic. Not something he was used to hearing from her.

"What's up?" Iceman implored with apprehension, while picking up his pace.

"It's been broken into."


	10. Chapter 10 Stolen Victory

**Chapter 10 Stolen Victory**

Storm was feeling better. Just flying, the air rushing past her seemed to energize her. She enjoyed the cool breeze and although she still had to be cautious in case Magneto or any of his goons were still around, she still was able to take somewhat of a break from it all. Put her mind into slight rest mode.

Finally arriving where they had the jet camouflaged. Storm landed swiftly on the ground. She pressed a button on her uniform. The hologram that made the X-jet blend into the scenery shimmered and then disappeared all together.

The jet reappeared. But not in the same condition Storm had last seen it in. This aircraft was now damaged. It's door was hanging off of it at a weird angle, as if some energy weapon or small explosion had blasted it off.

She looked quickly around her and her eyes focused on something white sticking out from some rubble. Storm made her way closer, leaned down and picked up the object. Wiping the dirt of it that it had acquired she looked at it. It was a half of an Ace of spades, which looked like it had been slightly burned, it was blackened around the edges.

The card perplexed her, but for some reason she felt it was important so she pocketed it. Then Putting her self on guard she silently flew up to the now wide open jet. She peered in, but she had the feeling whoever had done the damage was long gone.

She was right. She was alone.

After stepping inside she looked around her trying to figure out what the saboteur was after. Nothing physical seemed to be missing.

She contacted Cyclops through her communicator. After he said he was on his way with an injured Rogue, they broke communication and she suddenly knew what Magneto had been after... why he had set the whole fight between the X-men and Brotherhood up.

She made her way over to the computer, it took a couple minutes, but she found that she was right. Dread spread through her body. The Professor wasn't going to be happy. His file that contained info on every mutant he had ever found with Cerebro had been copied.

_How did they manage to break the decryption?_ she asked herself. And then the answer came to her. _Mystique._

Fighting the urge to call up the Professor right then and there she made her self busy by getting one of the medical cots ready for Rogue. About 10 minutes passed before they showed up. It took a little doing to get everyone on board due to the now destroyed door but they somehow managed. After getting the unconscious Rogue fastened into the cot's harness they made their way up front, each sat down in a chair. She couldn't help but notice how tired everyone looked and knew she appeared the same.

"Wait a minute, where is Wolverine?" Storm couldn't believe she didn't notice sooner that one of her teammates was missing.

"He's gone." Cyclops answered, a deep frown on his face.

"Gone?" Storm couldn't believe what she was hearing, let alone the lack of an explanation.

"Yea, he vanished in one of those portal things." Iceman said soberly, while rubbing his temples from an apparent headache.

"How do we get him back?" Storm asked, the stress making it's way into her voice. She took a couple long breaths and tried to calm down.

"I don't know Ororo, hopefully the professor will be able to help us." Cyclops answered her calmly. although his mouth which was set in a grim line gave away his true emotions.

"So can this crate still fly?" Iceman asked his eyes on the damaged door. His mouth twisted into a frown.

"Well, I can probably weld the door back on which should be good enough to get us home where it can be properly repaired." Cyclops turned extra serious with his next question. "Was anything taken?"

"Yes," Ororo answered her face downcast. "They copied cerebro's files."

"I thought we had tight security." Iceman said confused.

"We do, I helped install it myself," Cyclops shook his head "This shouldn't be possible!" He started to check the computer himself. Storm knew it wasn't because he didn't trust her but because he had to see first hand.

"Obviously it is, and now Magneto has a list of all the known mutants in the world." Storm said quietly, watching as his face became darker with anger.

"Why would Magneto want it?" Iceman asked of them.

"Probably to recruit more mutants into his brotherhood" Storm offered, all the while hoping she was wrong. She didn't like the thought of Magneto increasing in power, or his numbers of followers multiplying. He was a force enough to deal with all by himself.

Cyclops jumped up out of his chair after he was through with the computer.

"Rogue gets injured, Wolverine disappears and to top it off our jet has been damaged and files stolen." Cyclops sighed loudly his exasperation making itself evident in his voice. "Don't think we won this one folks!"

He walked away from them and jumped outside the jet to repair it.

"What do we do now?" Iceman asked softly. His looked at her with a mixture of grief, anxiety and bewilderment.

"We get back home, and try to rectify the situation..." Storm turned around and started to prep the jet "If we can."


	11. Chapter 11 Xavier Explains

**Chapter 11 Xavier Explains**

Professor Xavier was in his office behind his desk. Looking at Scott, Storm and Bobby.

Scott and Storm sitting on his couch, Bobby pacing back and forth behind them. None of them looking the least bit happy.

"So your saying that you figured out who Magneto's new henchmen are?" Scott was saying, urgency in his voice.

"Yes, Scott, Timerider and Tigress. I was able to pick them up with Cerebro during your fight."

"So what's the Timerider's power?" Storm asked while raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"He can make portals, that are able to transport him places or can be used to travel back or even forward in time."

"You got to be kidding!" Bobby said, laughing bitterly "People can't travel through time, that's for science fiction movies!"

"Not anymore." Xavier said, his words causing Bobby to go pale and stop his pacing for a couple seconds..

"So in other words, this Timerider guy could be not just anywhere but anytime?"

"Precisely Scott," Xavier turned himself around in his wheelchair to face him, "which makes me very worried about Logan, especially how you described the last portal this Timerider made, which makes me think they went farther, in time or distance. I will have to check cerebro to see if I can locate Logan, then we will know which." Xavier suddenly felt he needed to change to topic. "How's Rogue doing?"

"McCoy said she will be fine, that she will probably wake up real soon," Scott paused "How long until we tell her about Logan?"

"Well, we all know how close they are," Xavier began, while Scott and Ororo nodded their heads sadly, he also saw the flash of anger in Bobby's eyes that quickly disappeared as he covered it up. He didn't have to be a telepath to know that Bobby didn't like Rogue and Logan's relationship. "So it's best to not hide it from her, we'll tell her as soon as she wakes up." he finished up.

"I'll tell her, it should come from me, I was in charge of this mission." Scott's voice was full of regret and sadness.

"It's not your fault what happened." Xavier told him quietly.

"I know Professor, I just wish that Logan didn't have to be so damn stubborn, he never did like taking orders from me."

"That's just how he is." Storm placed a comforting hand on Scott's arm.

"What about the files that Magneto stole?" Scott inquired.

"Well that is regrettable, but thanks to Storm," he nodded in her direction "we think we know who broke into the jet."

"Who professor?" Scott asked, while straightening up in his chair.

"Well that card is pretty much a dead give away, and the way the door was blasted also fits into how this persons powers works. It could only be one person... Remy Lebeau codename Gambit"

"Who's Gambit Professor?" Storm asked her eyes intently upon him.

"We'll he used to be a thief down in New Orleans, but he vanished about a year ago, and cerebro hasn't been able to pick him up for some time. I wasn't aware that he joined Magneto, but it seems Eric has had a lot of new additions lately." He frowned and then continued "Also his power is the ability to kinetically charge any item and his trademark is using playing cards to make his explosions."

"So the fight was just a distraction so they could get to the jet." Scott said softly, his face still downcast, his features still grave.

"That's what it looks like." Xavier said as he wheeled himself out from behind his desk and placed himself beside Scott. He then put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Well it's been a long day, I recommend we all get some sleep. We can figure out more of what needs to be done in the morning"

It took a couple minutes, but soon everyone had left and Charles found himself alone. For the first time since he heard the news he allowed himself to frown deeply and let out a heavy sigh. His shoulders also dropped and he clenched his hands tightly in his lap.

He was grateful no one was around to witness it... as he allowed himself a couple moments of despair.


	12. Chapter 12 Dreadful News

**Chapter 12 Dreadful News**

When Rogue woke up she noticed two things right away.

One: Her head was pounding and her shoulders hurt dreadfully.

Two: There was no Logan in sight.

He was usually always there whenever she got hurt and was sent to the Med lab. Always there when she woke up. But as she slowly and painfully looked around her all she saw was a very busy Dr. McCoy working on his computer. Anxiety swept throughout her body and she suddenly felt even more ill.

_What happened to him that he isn't here? _

"You're awake! Everyone will be most relieved!" McCoy said, his booming but well polished voice coming from above her.

"How long have I been here?"

McCoy looked at his furry blue wrist where his watch that somehow managed to fit him was located.

"Going on about 7 hours," he looked down at her, compassion filling his bestial features "How are you feeling?"

"Dreadful, but I'll live."

McCoy brought out his hand which had 3 small pills in it.

"This should help."

Rogue sat up slowly in the bed and took the offered pills, waited while he grabbed a cup of water off a nearby table. Taking the water from him she quickly downed the pills.

That was when Scott entered the Med lab. "Look who is back with the living." He said, offering her a smile. One that seemed to have many things hidden behind it. Scott looked at McCoy, gave him a slight nod of the head, which the doctor returned before grabbing the now empty cup, throwing it away in the small trash can and returning to his computer. Scott grabbed a chair and sat down beside her bed.

"How did the mission go?" Rogue asked him.

"Well not as successful as it could have been..." he briefly explained to her what happened. She noticed he seemed to be leaving parts out.

She felt she knew what parts. He didn't seem to be mentioning Logan.

"Scott?"

"Yes?" she noticed he didn't seem to want to look her in the face.

"Where's Logan?" And what aren't y'telling me?"

And that was when she knew something was definitely wrong. His eyebrows rose a little and then fell as if in defeat.

"I don't know if I should tell you in your current state." he finally said, his voice somewhat flat as if he didn't want to betray any of his emotions.

"I'm fine Scott now tell me!" she found herself yelling at him, loud enough that it caused McCoy to turn around and look at them.

Scott finally told her.

By the time he was done her face was covered in tears and her breathing was ragged. She never thought she would feel as bad as the day she found out what her mutation was, that she would never be able to make physical contact with anyone. But now she felt as if she had reached her all time low, shooting past depression and sadness straight to grief and anger.

She brought her legs up to her chest, crossed her hands and putting her head down she started to cry. She heard Scott get out of his chair and sit down on the bed with her. He waited patiently for her sobbing to subside. Stopping suddenly Rogue looked at Scott with her tear stained eyes.

"How am I supposed t'live without him?" she asked Scott quietly, her voice trembling.

"We don't know if he is truly gone, he could show up tomorrow for all we know." Scott offered, always the optimist.

"Then why do I feel as if I will never see him again?" she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and tried to speak more composedly than she felt. "Y'said the professor couldn't find Logan with Cerebro, which means they traveled through time," she found it strange to be saying those words. Since she was still quite skeptical about it. "Either into the future or the past, and either way he is stuck."

Scott sat there as if trying to think of what to say to her. Finally he turned to her.

"I am sure wherever or whatever time he is in that he is fine, we both now that he can more than take care of himself."

That didn't make her feel better. In fact it made her feel worse.

For who would be there for her now? Nobody cared for her the way Logan did. Nobody.

Scott reached for her gloved hand and held it in his reassuringly. "Why don't you try to get a little more sleep, I'll stay here with you if you like." he offered, dropping her hand after giving it a soft squeeze.

She nodded her head slowly. Laying back on the bed Scott brought the covers back up around her body.

"Don't worry Rogue, I'll...We'll take care of you."

She didn't want to sleep but found the pain medicine was kicking in and it was making her feel very drowsy. She fought it for a little while, trying to keep conscious for as long as she could, while her thoughts went to war with one another.

But it didn't last long. She soon drifted off.

Only to be greeted by nightmares. Ones that were far worse than her thoughts had been.


	13. Chapter 13 Remember Me

**Chapter 13 Remember Me?**

_2 weeks later._

Life continued around the Xavier School for the Gifted. But for some it had been quite difficult, since there was still no sign of Wolverine.

Out of all the people that had gone on that fateful mission only one wasn't completely at a loss over it.

Bobby.

He never did like Wolverine. And it wasn't just because of the way Rogue looked at him or how they seemed so close. Although when Bobby was being honest with himself he knew that was a big part of it. And the fact that Rogue had totally withdrawn in herself since his disappearance didn't make him like Logan any more either.

Bobby remembered when he woke up the day after the mission, how he hurriedly got dressed and brushed his teeth so that he could go downstairs to see how Rogue was doing. When he entered the Med Lab he saw her, she was sleeping on her stomach, her hair partially covering her face, and Scott was asleep in a chair, his upper body lying on the bed near Rogue.

He was making his way over to Rogue, about to lean over and touch her when he heard Scott's tired voice.

"You should let her sleep, she didn't take the news of Logan well."

"So she's been awake, why didn't anyone get me?" he turned to face Scott who had gotten out of the chair and was now stretching his legs.

"She was only awake for about fifteen minutes." Scott informed him.

"But she is going to be OK right?" Bobby words came out in a whisper, his concern for Rogue apparent in his wavering voice.

"Physically yes, but mentally that is another story."

Scott led Bobby away from Rogue, across the room where they could talk more freely. He told Bobby how she reacted to the news of Logan.

"I wish she never met him!" Bobby said vehemently, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"If she didn't she would be dead." Scott told him, and of course Bobby knew that was true.

"Did the Professor find anything with cerebro?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Scott said regretfully while combing his tussled hair out with his fingers.

Bobby slumped down into a chair, and then looked up at Scott.

"What if he never comes back? How's that going to affect Rogue?"

"I don't know Bobby, but what I do know is that we'll be there for her to help her through it."

"But what if she doesn't let us Scott? What then?"

Bobby still wished that he never spoke those words. Maybe then she would have never secluded herself from the others, maybe then she would have allowed him to take care of her like he always had a desire to do.

But instead she disappeared into her room and barely talked to anyone, and hardly ate anything. She wouldn't even talk to the Professor. The only person she would allow in her room was Scott. Bobby felt that over the short weeks Scott and Rogue had become closer, due to the fact that they now shared a common bond, both having lost someone they loved.

Bobby wondered what kind of love Rogue felt toward the Wolverine, but before he could consider that seriously he pushed the question into the back of his mind.

He decided he didn't want to know.

So now fourteen days later Bobby found himself wishing he could do something for Rogue. Anything. But nothing seemed good enough. What could he possible offer her to get her to take her mind off Wolverine? Nothing. There was nothing.

Bobby was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking all those thoughts and more when there was a sudden knock on his door.

Moaning inwardly he got up off the bed to answer the door, he felt for sure it was going to be one of the other students, wanting to borrow one of his DVD's or a PS2 game.

But when he opened the door he found the last person he expected to see there.

Rogue.

His whole being filled with strange happiness that she was finally coming to him, that for a couple seconds longer than necessary he just stood their looking at her, forgetting to say anything. He didn't fail to notice how sad she looked though. Her eyes red, her skin even more pale than usual. She was wearing light green pajamas that were slightly rumpled, long silk gloves that looked worn from much wear, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail although it looked as if it was going to come loose at any moment.

Bobby finally found his words. He had been planning what to say to her for days now. He had been wanting to yell at her for pushing him away, he was her boyfriend after all. Didn't that count for something? But instead his compassion took over and he found himself pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. He was afraid she would pull away but she didn't. She even returned the hug.

After they let go of one another she looked up at him regret lining her face.

"I'm sorry Bobby."

"It's OK Rogue I understand." But that was a blatant lie. He didn't comprehend, although he wanted to. And maybe he should of told her that he didn't, but what would it have gotten him? Probably cold silence followed by answers that created more questions. He didn't need that.

She looked past him and noticed his bed with the already tossed covers.

"Were you just about t'go t'bed?"

"Yeah, was about to turn the lights out when you knocked."

"Do you...Do y'mind if I stayed her with y'tonight? I suddenly don't want t'be alone." Rogue looked away from him suddenly shy.

"Of course I don't mind." two weeks he had barley seen her, and now she wanted to share his bed? That was life at the Xavier mansion for you. Full of confusion, contradictions and surprises.

She smiled at him softly and entered his room, brushing past him slightly.

"Does it matter which side I sleep on?" She asked him when she reached the bed.

"No, any side is fine."

Rogue got in on the left side and got under his sheet. She then rolled slightly over and looked at him.

"Y'can sleep on top of the sheet, that way I won't accidentally touch you."

Bobby shook his head OK and then made his way over to the bed. She rolled over onto her side her back facing him, sleeping near the edge of the bed.

Getting in quietly he turned over onto his back and then reached over and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Rogue."

"Night."

And he laid there, in the darkness, fully aware that Rogue was in his bed. And although they weren't touching he profoundly felt her presence.

Bobby knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. So he just laid there in silence. He heard the fan above him going round and round, and he found it became slightly hypnotic as he started to watch it after his eyes became adjusted to the dark. Time must have passed by, for he heard her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. He had an urge to move over closer to her, but he didn't think that was what she wanted at the moment.

He finally closed his eyes. Soon he too fell asleep, dreaming dreams of a certain southern girl.


	14. Chapter 14 Busy Storm

**Chapter 14 Busy Storm**

_3 months later_

Things had quieted down around the X-mansion. School went on, Ororo continued to teach.

And yet through the quietness of it all there was an underlying current of misery that seemed to swirl around in it's mist. Wolverine still hadn't returned. And the Professor was still having no luck locating him with Cerebro.

After Jean's death things had been completely miserable, for a lot of people for a long time. But now that Logan was missing, or even possibly dead, it seemed to make the X-men even more earnest than before.

Bobby finally was able to break through Rogue's walls that she had put up after Logan went missing and they had become closer. But Ororo couldn't shake the feeling that Bobby was more serious about Rogue then she was about him. But she could have been wrong.

Scott was still having bouts of depression that, all though he tried to hide it was still noticeable, and Ororo couldn't help but observe that he too had started to get closer to Rogue. Rogue herself also started to go to him for support. He was the only one that Rogue would really open up too. And probably vice versa. She wondered how Scott felt about the Mississippi girl. Most of the times she believed they were just good friends, but lately she had been wondering if it was turning into something else. But she could have been imagining that as well.

Rogue who had started to become a little more social again, still seemed to be walking around in a slight daze. And a real smile from her was something that seemed to be getting quite rare. She tried to talk her into teaching but she had declined, and it took some doing but she finally convinced Rogue to tutor some of her History students. Ororo felt that was a good start.

As for Ororo, she decided the best way to deal with things was to keep herself involved in as many things as possible. She had become second team leader within the X-men, and she was slowly learning through experience what it took to be a good one. She also helped Xavier with various things, and tried to offer him as much support as she could.

"Ororo?" she vaguely heard her name being called.

She was in her weekly meeting with Xavier. They would discuss where the students stood, who needed more help and so on. They had just finished all those discussions and were know talking about personal things. Ororo knew she always felt better after her conversations with the Professor, and didn't know why she had drifted off with her thoughts during one of them. She also knew she should know better, especially with him being a telepath and being able to pick up stuff... she was just glad she hadn't been thinking about anything too personal.

Xavier was situated a couple feet away from her sitting in his wheel chair staring at her intently.

"Ororo? Are you with me?"

"Yes, Professor," she said while shaking her head slightly before looking at him "I'm sorry, I guess I was lost in thought." she looked at him and offered him a slight smile.

"I was saying, that you need a break, you've really been taking on too much lately." his words full of warmth and concern.

"I'm fine Professor, it's better to stay busy."

"There's such a thing as being too busy."

"I know."

"So how is Bobby doing?" Xavier asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe it or not he is an excellent Algebra teacher, and the kids seem to love him," she laughed softly "Probably because he is still very much a kid himself."

"And Rogue?"

Ororo's shoulders dropped, and she brushed her hands through her white bangs before answering.

"She is still tutoring and has now started helping us grade papers and stuff, but..."

"But?" The professor asked his eyes upon her.

"I'm still very worried about her." she finished quietly.

"We all are Ororo, she was very close to Logan, I can't help wondering if..." he tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows rose as he became deep in thought.

"What Professor?" Ororo asked while leaning slightly forward in her chair.

"If she had more than just a simple crush on him."

"Couldn't you read her mind?"

"You know I don't do that without permission." he said, his voice light, not taking her comment serious. Not that she had expected him to.

"I know, but it would make things easier if we knew what was going on in her mind."

"Actually it would probably confuse the issue even more." he told her, clasping his hands together and placing them on the desk.

A soft knock came on the Xavier's door. The Professor put his hand to his head, obviously to 'see' who it was.

"That's Kitty... she's been trying to convince me to allow her to become a member of the X-men."

Ororo smiled knowingly, "I know she had been coming after me as well." She stood up and started walking to the door. Pausing she looked back at Xavier "We're done for today right?"

"Yes, please let Kitty in on your way out," he shook his head a little "she is starting to get impatient."

"Of course."

Opening the door she found Kitty restlessly sitting in a chair, tapping her foot to an un-playing song.

"You can go in."

Kitty jumped off her feet and rushed into the Professor's office, not even offering Ororo a word of thanks.

_Kids_ she thought before heading to the danger room for her nightly workout.


	15. Chapter 15 Last Smile

**Chapter 15 Last Smile**

Life had turned into a walking nightmare for Scott. And it wasn't because Jean was dead or that Logan had never returned. He had finally dealt with that and accepted that he would never see either of them again. For a while things had started to come together for him, his life slowly stitching itself back together. But that didn't stop the rushing waters of change to once again flow over his life. His and every other mutant living in the world. And it was all because of one thing.

The mutant registration bill had been passed.

Scott never truly believed that it would happen. He even put it out of his mind, not allowing himself to believe that people could turn so cold, hard and hateful. But they had.

Probably because of one man. Magneto.

Over the last year Magneto and his brotherhood had started committing terrorist acts all over the globe. They would pop up where nobody would expect. In remote places, in populated areas. They even poisoned a water well located in a distant village in Africa, turning the water to poison, killing 244 woman, men and children. All because they had unknowingly been supplying the government with a plant that was used in mutant experimentation, one that was toxic to any one who carried the mutant gene.

Magneto even took responsibility for that one on television, allowing a camera crew to video tape him as he declared that "One Good turn deserves another." His words rang hollow as the dead bodies filled the screen.

Scott remembered watching the Professor as they all gathered around the TV and he didn't fail to miss the tear or two that slipped unknowingly passed Xavier's horrified eyes.

The X-men tried to stop them, but everything the brotherhood did was random, everything seemingly unrelated, except for the fact that Magneto believed they were somehow doing something against mutants.

And the brotherhood grew, and grew, more mutants following Magneto as if he was the Messiah. It sickened Scott to his very soul.

The X-men fought them at every turn. But for every victory, or saved life, there were deaths that multiplied to turn their "wins" into bitter tasting defeat.

And the death toll continued to rise. The X-men tried everything. But they found they were outnumbered. Even with Cerebro they found they were loosing. Everything they were doing was no longer enough. The terrorism increased. And then one horribly bitter day the government declared martial law.

Unfortunately that was only the beginning. Only three weeks after martial law, the dreaded bill would be passed.

Fear. Fear is such a horrible emotion for people. Makes people do stupid and careless things.

Fear of loosing another person in his life had made Scott shut himself off for a while. Not allowing anyone to get close to him. But that did change over time. When Wolverine was lost to them, he was somewhat shocked to see how badly Rogue took it, and found himself reaching out to her, as much for her as for himself.

Scott knew when he lost Jean that his life would never be the same. He was empty and alone, and life seemed utterly gray and devoid of life. But that had changed. All because of Rogue. He cared for her more than he would allow himself to believe. But too many things were going on for Scott to fully think about such things. ...

When Martial law had been declared, the X-men feared the worse. Thankfully the children of the school had been sent home two months after Magnetos terrorism started so they didn't have to worry about them. Scott knew it wasn't because the Professor was afraid of some retaliatory action on Magneto's part but because of what the humans may do. Many did know that the Xavier School for the Gifted, wasn't just a place for smart people.

After a long discussion everyone had decided to stay in the X-mansion, at least for the time being. They beefed up security and they rotated between the X-men each taking a turn to watch over the mansion.  
The remaining X-men consisted of ...Angel, Colossus, Shadowcat, Jubilee, Rogue, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Beast, and Iceman. There numbers small, but everyone willing to do anything to help one another.

The Professor insisted that everyone move into adjoining rooms so that they all were in the same vicinity. He even encouraged people to share rooms.

"Just because we could be attacked at any time doesn't mean I want t'give up my privacy!" he remembered Rogue saying tersely, her hands crossed tightly across her chest.

Scott knew she had been offended by Xavier, and was responding by lashing out. But everyone understood. Tensions were high, and Rogue wasn't the only one feeling it.

It was sheer irony that on the day that the registration bill was passed, was the day that Scott had a couple hours of peace, of well being. Of feeling everything would work out and be OK.

The morning started out like all the others. He got out of bed, took his shower half awake, got dressed and then went down to get some breakfast.

Not really looking forward to it since food and other items had gotten harder to obtain since the passing of martial law. Nobody wanting to sell to mutants, and since mutants could be anyone, everyone became paranoid and non-trusting... in effect mutants and human now both shared one thing, a decrease in essential resources.

He was halfway to the kitchen when he smelled it. For a minute he thought his senses were betraying him, that maybe he was still dreaming.

Coffee, he smelled coffee. And bacon! and eggs?

Scott's mouth started watering and his pace quickened. He entered the kitchen.

That is where he found a humming Ororo. She was happily mixing batter which looked to be pancake mix. He looked around him, saw what looked to be fresh orange juice on the table, an assortment of fruit, and even croissants and bagels that actually looked fresh.

"I can't believe it." Scott said his eyes growing wide underneath his red tinted glasses.

"Believe it!" Ororo said as she faced him.

"How's this possible?"

The answer came from behind him.

"Well it does help to be filthy rich.. and to have connections."

"Warren!" he cocked his head to the side "you did this?"

Warren made his way over to the stove where he picked up a spatula and stirred the eggs that were cooking.

"Yes, I believed it was time for a change from granola bars and bran flakes."

"This must have cost a fortune!"

"You'll believe it worth every penny after you taste my famous scrambled eggs." Warren said over his shoulder.

Ororo started to pour the pancake mix onto a large griddle.

"Sit down Scott, food will be ready in a minute." she smiled at him softly, her eyes sparkling through her now long bangs that partially covered her eyes.

Scott sat. Right when he did Bobby and Rogue entered the room. He watched them out of the corner of his eye.

"I told y'I smelled eggs Bobby!" Rogue said while hitting Bobby lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey I'm glad I'm wrong and you're right.. on this occasion anyway."

Bobby grabbed a bagel and took a huge bite of it. Rogue's eyes lit up when she saw the pile of croissants. Bobby saw where her eyes were and quickly handed her one. They smiled at one another.

Rogue noticed Scott and quickly sat down beside him, Bobby followed after her and took the chair next to her. Not long after that the rest of the X-men showed up.

And for the first time in a long time. Things started to feel... normal. As they sat down and all shared a meal together.

* * *

The X-men's spirits had risen after the smorgasbord of a breakfast, and because of that everyone was more than happy to help Warren and Ororo clean up the kitchen. Everything was cleared up, cleaned up, and put away in no time.

The kitchen was now nearly empty, free of the hustle and bustle that had just moments ago occupied it's space. The only remaining occupants were Scott and Rogue.

Rogue was pouring herself another glass of the rare orange juice and he watched her as she drank it. She seemed to be savoring every drop.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked her when she was done drinking.

She wiped her mouth, and then placed the now empty glass on the counter.

"Well, let's see, I thought I would go t'the mall, then catch a movie, and on the way home pick up a pizza and..."

Scott made a face. It made her stop.

"I'm sorry," she finally said as she took a chair across from him and looked up at him guiltily. "I don't mean t'be such jerk all the time."

"You're not Rogue." his mouth turned upwards on the right side as he offered her a half smile. "Sometimes it helps to get that out of ones system... So what are you really doing today?"

"Well nothing really, today is Bobby's and Kitty's turn t'watch over the mansion, so obviously I won't be seeing him much today," she frowned slightly before looking back up into his glasses. "Did y'have something in mind?"

"Well, how about we go for a walk?"

She laughed at that.

"Are ya kiddin'? Go for a walk? We can't! There is military patrollin' our streets, humans wanting t'probably destroy this mansion and death lurkin' in the bushes" she said melodramatically.

"Well we don't have to go outside to go for a walk."

"Well if y'mean walkin' around inside mansion," she said her eyebrows rising in slight confusion "I've seen it, thanks."

Scott shook his head.

"No, Rogue, I programmed a park into the danger room, it's almost as good as the real thing."

"Really?" she looked at him not quite believing.

"Really."

"Well, then yes kind sir, I would love t'take a stroll with you."

He got up out of his chair and helped Rogue out of hers.

"My lady." he said as he took her gloved hand into his to help her to her feet.

She smiled at him. And they made their way to the danger room.

* * *

They had been walking in the park simulation for about twenty minutes. Both had been silent. Not a uncomfortable silence. But one that was familiar and calming.

Rogue broke the quietness that had fallen upon them.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like... being intimate with someone?"

That wasn't the question he was expecting. He stopped in his tracks. She stopped along side him. Scott found his mouth was hanging slightly opened and quickly closed it. He was grateful that she hadn't noticed.

"Why do you ask?" his voice was soft, his eyes intently upon her.

"I don't know I..." she looked down at the grass, and her hands made its way to her hair where she placed a couple loose strands behind her ears.

"Well it's just that, I think Bobby and my relationship has reached a standstill, I think he wants t'take it further, I'm afraid t'hurt him. And..."

"And?"

Rogue looked away from him again and he saw the pain in her expression. He wanted to go to her and hold her but he stopped himself. She sought his eyes once more with hers. Finding her courage once more.

"Obviously the whole mansion knows, that I am a virgin... a 22 year old virgin." She sighed and then continued. "I've never really done anythin' with anyone, and although sometimes I feel these urges in me, there is a big part of me that is scared," She stared deeply in his eyes through his light colored glasses. "really scared, ...and there is also the fact that the one thing that stuck from my family was the fact that y'never have... y'never are intimate with anyone until y'are married... and..." she stopped again her words once more hesitant. Rogue looked around her and then started to walk away from him. He saw she was making her way to a bench, he followed her slowly behind, his curiosity peaked, his blood pressure rising. His thoughts erratic.

Scott was feeling a little awkward. Obviously Rogue felt comfortable talking to him about such things, like he was a father or mentor type figure. This was the first time in the year that they had become friends that she actually delved into such things. That is why he didn't stop her or try to change the subject. He knew it was important to her and he also knew he was also curious where the conversation was going.

He sat down on the bench beside her and turned slightly to the side to face her better. They looked at one another and saw that she was again reluctant to continue where she had left off.

"What are you scared of Rogue?" He asked the question hesitantly, not sure if she would answer. While he waited for her to respond he had images of beating up the over hormonal Bobby in his mind. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She gave him a thin smile.

"Touch, of such intimate touch... two shall become one." She shivered, and knew it had nothing to do with the temperature. Her eyebrows then furrowed as if a thought entered her mind. "And when I really think about it, I know I care for Bobby.. deeply.. But..."

"But?" he moved a little closer to her.

"If I truly had t'wait till marriage to be with someone, I don't know if I would want t'marry Bobby." Tears started to build up in her eyes and her mouth started to quiver. "I feel so guilty Scott, he Loves me... I know that without a doubt, It's just sometimes I'm just not really sure how I feel about him... where are relationship can possible go."

Rogue wiped her eyes and then got up off the bench.

"I know I have Bobby, but sometimes I feel so terribly lonely." She whispered softly, her back facing him.

Scott got off the bench and came up behind her. She leaned against him and he hugged her gently.

"This is a scary time right now for everyone Rogue, it's bound to make people feel confused and not quite sure of themselves, or their emotions... but remember one thing without a doubt... You'll always have me." his voice became husky as his feelings rose to the surface.

She turned around to face him his arms still wrapped around her. She looked into his face and he found her eyes were now dry, her features serious.

"Thanks Scott, you're such a great friend." She then got up slightly on her tippee toes and before he knew what was happening, gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. So quick that his mind almost didn't register it, and her skin never kicked in.

Rogue freed herself from his embrace. But held onto one of his hands, entwining her fingers with his in a friendly embrace.

"I'm sorry talking t'you about such things, 'specially with everything going on."

He heard the words but his mind was elsewhere. She tugged on him gently and they started walking once more. Silence surrounding them once again.

Scott found he was smiling.


	16. Chapter 16 It Begins

**Chapter 16 It Begins**

Rogue was tired. She hadn't slept in a while. Not since the horrible news was announced, over 27 hours ago.

After that there was much panic. Even the Professor's usual calm seemed to crack as tension filled his features. That scared her more than anything.

They had been busy. They were leaving. Rogue still couldn't believe it. Leaving the mansion. Running like scared little rabbits from hungry foxes.

They had finally finished packing the important things in the two jets and now she was in her room frantically packing some of her things.

The Professor told them all to only take necessary items. She found it hard to decide what fit into that category. She had quickly packed some clothes, didn't bother with any makeup but packed some toothbrushes, soap and other hygienic things. And then after picking up her hair brush that was sitting on her dresser she found she was just standing there. Unable to move. Rogue was staring at a picture in a sterling silver frame. It was of her and Logan. She hadn't really looked at it in a while. It was taken on her 20th birthday. She was handing Logan a piece of cake, he was reaching out for it. Neither was looking at the cake but each other. Both looking warmly at one another. Rogue had been so happy on that day. The picture had gotten covered slowly by articles of clothing and books and it had gotten pushed to the back. She actually allowed herself to forget about it. Not letting herself put it back in its place.

Shaking herself out of her daze she grabbed the framed picture, turned it over, undid the latch and pulled out the picture. Folding it she placed it in her pocket. It made her feel better. It also made her ache. She really missed Logan.

A voice suddenly appeared in her mind and she knew it was in the other residents heads as well.

_**X-men it's time to leave, we just got a warning from one of our contacts in the government that troops are being sent to arrest and detain us. Everyone meet in the hanger, expediency is a must!**_

The professor broke contact.

Rogue grabbed her bag off the bed and zipped it up quickly.

Looking over her room she felt deeply saddened, memories swarming through her head. She loved this room. _Her room._

Turning around she left. Not bothering to close the door or lock it. There was no need.

She joined the hustle and bustle in the hallway, everyone was headed toward the jets. Some running, some walking hurriedly. She saw that most everyone was exercising a calm that permeated her senses and made her feel a little more secure.

A feeling that wouldn't last much longer.

Bobby and Scott both grabbed her, each placing a hand on her protectively. They then glared at one another as if she was a toy that was to be fought over.

At any other time she would have found that funny or even flattering.

But now there wasn't time for such things.

Rogue pushed them away from her. Shaking their hands off of her. But gave them a reassuring half smile while doing it to let them know she was OK.

"Lets go."

* * *

Four minutes later Rogue found herself in the co-pilots chair of the Blackbird helping Scott with the last minute checks. Which they finished quickly. They both knew time was of an essence. Also along for the ride was Bobby, Professor Xavier and Hank while the rest were being flown by Storm.

Scott pressed a button on the console.

"Blackbird to FurysStorm we're ready for takeoff."

"I hear you Cyclops. We'll meet you at the designated spot.. stay safe Scott." Storm said, her voice strong and full of assurance.

"Of course see you there." he broke communications.

Rogue pressed a button and the hanger doors started to open. They started there ascent.

She looked behind her and gave Bobby a quick glance. He had his hands wrapped tightly around his seat belt, his knuckles turning white. Anxiety in his usually happy features. See also saw that Xavier and McCoy were talking about something quietly.

Turning back around she watched as they made there way through the opening and then up higher into the nights sky.

Scott was about to start toward their destination when something unusual happened. They were struck. By what Rogue didn't know. Whatever it was their advanced sensors never picked it up.

The jet shook violently while both Scott and Rogue tried to gain control. But it wasn't happening. They were falling. Fast. Whatever it was did what it was supposed to do.

They were falling out of the sky.

Before either of them could warn Storm they made impact with the front yard of the Xavier Mansion.

Hard.

Rogue heard metal grinding and felt a flash of pain course through her body. She didn't know what happened after that. She passed out.

But If she had known what was coming after that, Rogue might have wished that she never woke up, ever again.


	17. Chapter 17 Future Arrival

**Chapter 17 Future Arrival**

Logan hurt. That was the first thing he was aware of. Pain. And the fact that he was lying on something cold and hard.

Cement.

He opened his eyes quickly, a sharp pain shooting through his eyelids. But it dissipated quickly as did the pain in his body.

Logan was confused. He didn't know where he was. Getting up onto his feet he slowly remembered. He had followed the tin man through the portal. But where was the tin man?

Sniffing the air around him he found nothing really smelled familiar. Except for one thing. He picked up Knightman's scent. It was faint. Logan slowly scanned his surrounding with wary eyes. Not missing anything. Something was very wrong.

He realized that he was still in New York, very close to the mansion in fact, but everything was off. Buildings were decayed and in ruins, the street Logan found himself in the middle of was deserted and mostly destroyed.

And everything was quiet. Not an ounce of life to the place. He started to walk slowly around. He found lingering scents of people in the shadows or alleyways, places that one could walk by unnoticed as if they were hiding from something.

Logan stopped in front of a small shop, it's window still intact. He caught a glance of himself. He didn't look very good.

Looking down at his hands he found that the wounds had already healed from the burns. His body no longer ached, but his uniform was partially shredded. He would have to find a change of clothes. For some reason he didn't think it would be good to be caught in his x-men uniform. But caught by who?

The wind picked up a little and a piece of paper got caught on his boot. Logan bent down to detach it. He was about to throw it away when he noticed that it was a page of a newspaper. Instinct made him look at the date. His breath caught in his throat.

_Oh No!_ he thought vehemently.

The newspapers date was four years into the future. By the look of the piece of newspaper it looked to be several months old.

_What the hell is going on?_

He knew where he could get some answers. The knight guy.

Sniffing the air, Logan continued on his path.

His mind filled with question after question.

_What has happened here? _

Street after street of destruction.

_Are the X-men here? _

_What about Marie? _

_What do they think happened to me? _

_What kind of powers does that mutant have, to be able to do this? _

_Going to kill that tincan! _

_Will I be able to get back? _

His thoughts were interrupted when for the first time since his arrival he heard voices. Ducking into a alleyway, the darkness allowed him to disappear. Logan waited to see who it was.

It was two men. He smelled oil and knew that they were carrying guns.

He heard there voices easily, they were talking quite loudly.

"Why do we have to patrol these streets?... We never find anyone! Even Dave and Carl found that wanna be medieval knight down on 5th street two weeks ago on their patrol."

"Yeah, but luckily for them the guy looked like he had already gotten quite a beating so they were able to capture him easily."

"Damn muties, first they try to kill all humans and now they got me patrolling deserted streets when Maggie is at home waiting for me worried, especially with that knight incident... and you call that easy? Dave got a broken nose and Carl lost some of his teeth..."

"Well things could be much worse."

"How's that?"

"You could be at the mutant detainment center."

"'Spose that's true Maggie would really worry then, probably make me quit my job."

There conversation continued as they passed Logan, neither one becoming aware of his presence.

Mutant detainment center? That didn't sound good.

As the men passed him, he saw they were wearing some sort of black uniform. And they were armed to the hilt. Some of the weapons they were wearing didn't look familiar to him. And he had seen many in his lifetime. Even just the Eighteen or so years that he could remember.

After the men passed him he picked up where he left off. The scent was getting stronger. He wasn't surprised. He was nearing 5th street. Logan stopped right in front of where the incident had happened. Right away he smelled blood and metal. But mostly blood. There was a good amount of it long dried on the pavement. He also picked up the scent of gas which meant they probably took the guy somewhere. Luckily for Logan, tracking this certain car was going to be easy. It was leaking motor oil.

Taking off in a run Logan found himself on an even more deserted street than before. But it was actually intact, which led him to believe that it was still being used. Even though everything looked clear he opted to stay of the road and keep to the side. There was foliage and trees that would easily hide him if anyone passed.

His thoughts continued as he regulated his pace. Logan wondered how far he had to go.

Another thing he didn't understand. Two weeks? The soldiers said they had captured the tin man two weeks ago. How was that possible? Why was he just now arriving? He knew he couldn't have been out long. His mutant healing factor not allowing it. He knew that when he jumped into the portal it didn't look as smooth as when the knight man entered it. It became bumpy and thrashed his body around. He obviously blacked out. But for how long? Obviously not two weeks though.

_Great more questions. _

A part of him wanted to rip the knight man apart, another hoped that they guy wasn't dead or else he would be stuck in the godforsaken place forever.

Logan suddenly thought of Marie.

Her face flashed before him and he became worried.

Was she alive? Did she think he was dead?

What happened to her in the four years he had been gone?

How was she taking him being gone? He knew probably not well.

His ears picked up something. It sounded like someone eating. Logan stopped running and walked through the bushes carefully, without making any noise. He came upon a person. A uniformed man who was eating a sandwich. He was sitting on a motorcycle chewing away.

And then something happened that most people thought didn't happen very often with him... Logan had an idea. One that would cause pain for the man on the motorcycle. But that didn't deter him.

He stooped down, picked up a rock and threw it. The man nearly dropped his sandwich but when he regained control of himself he got up off his bike, and after drawing a gun from his holster made his way toward the sound.

And that is when Logan jumped out of the darkness, before the man could turn around let alone yell out, Logan had already hit him on the back knocking the man unconscious before his body even hit the ground. Logan quickly looked the guy over. Providence must be with him that moment. Looked like the mans uniform was going to fit him.

The bike was another added bonus.

After tying the guy up with his own shoelaces and hiding him behind the bushes, Logan jumped onto the bike. He saw an apple on the ground which must have been dropped and didn't hesitate to pick it up and take a bite out it. Starting the motorcycle up he felt a little more in control. Knowing he would get wherever he was going faster.

Logan felt strange wearing someone else's clothes. The smell of the person still lingering throughout them. But regardless of that, he felt better being out of the X-men uniform.

* * *

The scent he was following was getting easier and easier to follow and he knew he would be wherever he was going soon.

Sooner than he thought.

Something was coming into view, he couldn't quite make it out. Slowing the bike down out of caution he took in a panoramic view.

He suddenly felt sick. And that was saying a lot for one who never did.

The place was eerily familiar. Not that he had seen the place before but because it was a copy of something he had seen at one time in his life. A dim memory came into view and he saw himself in an old uniform liberating people from a place much life this.

If he wasn't the Wolverine, knowing tears would have washed down his face as to what he was about to find.

Detainment camp they had called it. But he knew it was anything but. Stopping the bike he rolled it into some bushes and walked about 50 yards forward where he crouched behind a tree.

Logan took in the closer view.

Barbed wire fences enclosed several buildings that seem to go on and on. He also saw an electrocution warning and knew it was for the people on the outside not for those that were inside. He saw two guards patrolling the grounds. One had a German Shepherd. The dog seemingly more alert than it's walker. He didn't see many lights on and knew there was obviously a curfew.

Logan had somehow come years into the future, and instead of mutant/human unity that Xavier had longed for all he saw was the very sign of everything having gone horribly wrong.

A concentration camp for mutants.

And the smell made him want to gag. Even from the distance he could smell it.

Death.

It rang through his nostrils and clung to his skin.

The worse thing though was knowing that he had to go inside. He knew the knight man was there... if he was still alive.

_What could have happened in over the years for it all to come to this, and why does history always repeat itself? Especially the most nightmarish stuff?_ He questioned himself finding no answers and as usual, no peace.

Bristling slightly he heard a vehicle approaching from behind him. He had been smart enough to already be covered and didn't worry as the car passed him.

Logan watched as it approached the gate and again he felt horribly uneasy. In the back of the large vehicle there were several people. He heard crying and someone talking soothingly to someone. Probably a child. He saw unnaturally bright orange eyes stared out forlornly through the cage along with small fingers that stuck out from the holes. Logan felt a tremendous urge to run up to it, rip out his claws and shred the moving prison to pieces.

But he stopped himself. He knew that it wouldn't help. There were too many guards around and he wouldn't do much good if he was caught. He made a silent vow that before he left (if he could) that he would do whatever he could to free the people. Logan had a feeling that the place before him wasn't the only one of its kind. But at least he could try to set an example.

Shifting where he was still positioned he watched as a guard came out from a small building and stopped near the driver's side of the vehicle. He looked at some form that was handed to him and then nodded to someone behind him. The gate started opening. That was when some very bright red lights came on. Turning everything around it to a spooky day. They seemed to be scanning the truck as it passed. Logan followed the lights to their source and what he saw made his eyes widen.

Sentinels.

_How am I 'spose to get inside there?_

The question reverberated inside his head. He found he didn't have any answer. Except one. He would find a way in. No matter what.


	18. Chapter 18 Hell

**Chapter 18 Hell **

It didn't take long for Logan to find a way in. He silently walked around the perimeter of the compound. And found a tree. It had a thick branch that hung over and past the fence and he knew right away that was his answer. It was going to be a long drop, but his healing factor could handle it.

He waited in the darkness for the guards to pass him one more time and made sure that he was downwind so that the dog would never have an opportunity to pick up his scent.

Then he released his claws. Digging them into the bark of the tree he used them to help him climb it. He reached the top pretty quickly. And then, hoping that the thick branch would be able to hold his weight, he slithered along it. After he was positioned past the fence, he leaned down, grabbed the branch by his hands, and then after letting his body go until he was just hanging, he swiveled back and forth until he had enough momentum to clear all the obstructions underneath him. He then let go.

Logan had just enough time to hide before a guard passed him. He was now inside.

He noticed right away that there didn't seem to be many guards. But they probably didn't have to worry about any escapes due to the high voltage fence.

Logan pretty much had the place to himself. Moving in the shadows he made his way past what looked like was supposed to be living quarters. All the buildings were cramped together closely, and he knew they were stuffed past their capacity. He heard crying and coughing. The stench of too many unwashed bodies along with sickness and dying invaded his nostrils.

He hoped he would be able to do something about those people later.

He picked up the scent of the knight man easily enough and found himself in an area in the back. Full of man sized cages. They were spread apart and he knew they had people in them. Although many were dead. And had been for quite a while. Logan saw no way to get where he was going except to pass them. Hoping that they wouldn't draw attention to him he stayed as much in the shadows as he was able to.

Nearing the end of the line he was about to make a right turn when a familiar voice stopped him.

One that was course and dry, from not having been used in a while.

"Wolverine."

He muttered a couple obscenities in his head and turned around to meet the voices owner.

"I thought you were dead." Magneto said while grabbing hold of the bars and peering more intently at him.

Logan took a good look at him, his skin was dry and pale, bruises lined his face and arms. His eyes were almost lifeless except for the slight contempt that seemed to still glitter in them. He also saw gleaming, a collar around Magneto's neck, and numbers that were burned into his skin along his left inner arm. The prisoner's uniform he had on looked as if it had been worn a long time, it was dirty and torn, the stench of that along with the rest of Magneto made Wolverine want to gag.

"You mean you wished I were dead."

"On the contrary, now that you are here you can free me from this prison."

"What makes you think I would ever do that?"

"Because you don't want to see a fellow mutant suffer."

Wolverine snorted and narrowed his eyes. And then he started to walk away. It was quite easy. And it gave him pleasure. Although he would never have admitted that to anyone if they ever asked, not that they ever would.

But he was deterred once again when Magneto spoke. His words freezing him in his tracks.

"Then you don't want to know about the X-men or even Rogue perhaps?"

His claws broke through his skin and he pointed them at the former master of magnetism menacingly.

"Where are they?"

"Free me and I will tell you."

"Tell me and maybe I think about it," Logan cocked his head to the side and looked at him through slitted calculating eyes. "you control metal, why can't you escape yourself?"

Magneto laughed hoarsely and then brought his callused hands up to his neck where the metal ring was wrapped around his it.

"These collars turn off mutant powers, so I am powerless."

"Not my problem." he said, his voice coming out sharp, stern and full of contempt.

Magneto let out an exasperated sigh.

"She's their favorite you know."

"Who?"

"Rogue of course."

"Where is she?" he growled, while taking a couple more steps toward Magneto.

Magneto lowered his head and then slowly brought it back up.

"What are you going to do for me if I tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Then go to hell." he rasped.

"Looks like I'm already here." Logan said, while looking around him.

"You should know you are wearing the devil's uniform." Magneto said, while pointedly looking him over.

He retracted his claws and tightly clenches his fists to his side. And then he waited.

Magneto finally spoke up.

"She's at the far end of the compound, they keep her isolated from the rest of us. For some reason the collar doesn't turn off her absorbing abilities." Magneto said the words softly, his voice showing signs of defeat and anguish. "You'll need a key to get the collar off of her, there is a guard station around the corner, it is probably abandoned at this time of night"

"What about the others?"

"I don't know, I've been stuck in this cage for over two weeks now, anything could have happened in that time." Magneto said bitterly. "You better hurry," his words becoming urgent, "the sentinels do a sweep of the compound every hour and I believe the next one is nearing it's time... Get Rogue out of here Logan, she's a stronger person than I would have thought, but I don't know if she can survive much longer."

His last words surprised Logan, he had never seen Magneto put anybody above himself before. And he couldn't remember the last time he had called him by his real name. It threw him off.

"Why... why are you telling me this?"

"So you can do the right thing."

"What about you?"

"I'll survive, I'll die, it is all the same to me now." he said softly.

"I'll come back for you and the others." he said those words before thinking, but knew as soon as they were spoken that he meant them.

"Are you trying to offer me hope?"

"Maybe I am."

Logan watched as Magneto offered him a small tragic smile, one that didn't quite reach the corners of his mouth or light up his eyes. But it was a smile just the same.

It made Logan feel pity for the white haired mutant, something he never thought he would feel toward him.

Magneto looked at Logan one last time, then leaned back and laid down.

Their strange conversation was through.

He once again started walking, turning the corner without any further hindering. Logan had a new purpose. Find and get Marie out of there. He had a feeling the other X-men might be somewhere in the area too, but from Magneto's words he didn't think he had much time. He just hoped he could find her, all thoughts of locating the tin man pushed back on his priority list.

Logan swiftly arrived at the guard station which was indeed abandoned. Although it was locked. That didn't stop Logan though.

Letting out one of his claws he ripped the lock off the door. After retracting his claw he walked inside. He didn't turn any lights on. Surveying the inside of the building quickly he saw several keys hanging on hooks on the wall. Making his way over there Logan paused in front of them.

_How am I supposed to know which one it is? _

He did the only thing he could think of. Logan grabbed them all.


	19. Chapter 19 Darkening Pain

**Chapter 19 Darkening Pain**

He was standing in front of the door. The one Marie was located behind. He found he was staring at it and knew he was somewhat hesitant about opening it.

Logan didn't know what he was going to find. Although he did know that she was the only one in the small excuse for a building.

He swallowed his fears and anxiety, took in a deep breath and unlocked the door with one of the keys he had procured.

And there she was. She was on a thin looking mattress that didn't look at all comfortable. She looked as if she was sleeping. Her legs brought up close to her body as she slept in the fetal position.

The room was even smaller than it looked on the outside, was startlingly white and padded, and the only thing in it was a rather horrid little toilet in the corner. A plate of food was lying near her but it didn't appear like it had been eaten.

Logan approached her cautiously, hovering over her he examined her quickly.

Marie didn't look very good, what skin was showing looked shallow and more pale then usual and her breathing was erratic.

Her hair was shorter than he had ever seen it, the white strands seeming to glow in the darkness. She wore the same uniform that he had seen Magneto wearing, a gray shabby looking thing, except hers covered her entire arms, hands, and neck, along with a shabby blanket resting over the lower half of her body.

Marie was also wearing the same collar Magneto had been wearing. She didn't smell as bad as the old man had, but she did have the scent of disinfectant, or even tinges of a lab. And yet through it all she was still Marie, hardly aged at all from the last time he had seen her. Not really looking the many years older that he knew she now was.

_Why would she need a collar if it didn't turn of her absorbing powers? What is the point?_

He crouched down and fought the temptation to take her into his arms right then.

Instead he tapped her shoulder softly. She stirred a little.

"Please no," she moaned "no more tests.. no more." With each passing word her voice became a little more panicky.

Those words tore his heart apart and he felt anger swelling inside of him.

_Who ever did this was going to pay!_

"Marie," he said softly, while trying to keep the worry out of his voice "Marie it's me."

She opened her eyes and turned her body so that she could look at him. Marie didn't look surprised or even show any flicker of acknowledgment, instead she closed her eyes again. And curled back up.

Not quite the response he had been expecting.

She spoke softly her words slightly slurred as if she was drugged.

"Go away Logan."

"Go away? That's all you have to say to me?" If the situation wasn't so serious he would have laughed.

"Your just a delusion, One that I am too tired to deal with right now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Logan is dead."

Of course he knew that was what she probably thought was true, but the words still stuck him in an odd way. He didn't quite know how to respond.

Logan decided to do what he had wanted to do when he first saw her. He took her in his arms... but the moment he did that she started to moan. Logan hadn't noticed before but her right leg was attached to a rather thick manacle, which was linked to a chain that fastened her to the wall.

Using his claws he easily freed her from the chain, although the metal cuff was still on her leg. He would have to get that off her later. She stopped moaning and after he securely had a hold of her she didn't struggle or even try to get away. Barely even acknowledged what he was doing.

_Definitely drugged._

He brought them both outside and making his way to the back of the compound he stopped in front of the electrical fence.

And then it struck him. He didn't know how he was going to get out of there.

He put Marie on the ground, she didn't move. Didn't even open her eyes.

Logan approached the fence and decided there was only one option. Letting out his claws he started to rip through the fence, using quick even strokes to minimize contact with the deadly fence.. the pain was still overwhelming as it made its way over his claws and through his body, he smelled his flesh burning and cooking.

Fortunately it didn't take long for him to finish. When Logan was done he dropped to the ground and tried to breath. But it was hard, blood was seeping into his mouth and down his throat.

That is when out of the corner of his eye he saw a red search light approaching their position, if they didn't get out of there soon, they would be found and captured.

He gritted his teeth, and drawing on years of experience, pushed the pain to the back of his mind.

Grabbing Marie once again he carefully crawled through the opening. Then took off running. Ever time his foot hit the ground, the blood rushed to his ears and he saw black spots.

But he wouldn't let that stop him.

Logan made it to the clearing and back to the motorcycle where he had hidden it. His pain was coming back into reality, before he knew what happened he dropped Marie and fell to the ground.

The last thing he was aware of was her leaning over him and looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Logan?"

And then he surrendered to the darkness that was overwhelming him and lost consciousness.


	20. Chapter 20 Waking Memories

**Chapter 20 Waking Memories**

Rogue was having a wonderful dream. Logan was alive and he was rescuing her. She had had many similar dreams in the past. But this time it almost seemed real.

But as in all her dreams, it was slightly off, for Logan was wearing one of the guard uniforms. That was how she knew she was dreaming. So she uttered a couple words to him and tried to ignore him. Which was strangely easy. For after all it was just her head/dreams playing tricks on her unstable mind.

Rogue remembered she had been drifting in and out of consciousness and Logan was carrying her off somewhere. She didn't know where to but she didn't care. Good dreams were rare for her and the only thing she had left. Except, she would like to think.. for her sanity. Or as much as someone like her could have left after everything she had gone through.

Then she dreamt that he dropped her quite hard and due to that she woke up (although she knew she was still dreaming) and found Logan passing out, something she had rarely seen. It scared her and she found herself leaning over him and looking into his fluttering eyes that were trying to hold onto consciousness.

She smelled cooked flesh and she knew it was him. Looking down at his hands she saw how horribly burnt they were. Blistered and raw. It frightened her but she knew as he always did, that he would heal. It didn't even pass into her mind how this bruised Logan before her had reached to such a state. She just knew he was with her, or as much with her as he could be, and that she was going to live in that moment as long as possible.

Making herself more comfortable, Rogue leaned further into Logan's body and allowed herself to forget the dreadful smell and focus on Logan. Her Logan. Her protector. He had promised that he would take care of her, and he always had in the in past. Now he was doing so in her dreams.

She must have continued dreaming, but about what she couldn't recall. She was only aware of the fact that she was waking up and that this time it was for real, in the real world.

Rogue heard groaning and realized it was coming from her own lips. Stirring a little she realized she didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to open her eyes to find herself located in her dingy little shack that they had imprisoned her in. She had always been grateful that she wasn't claustrophobic, or she would have been in even further trouble than she already was.

Tightening her eyes further Rogue moved her body a little, and that was when she realized she wasn't in her usual prison. Her foot didn't seemed to be chained to the wall. She tested it again. She could move her leg freely although the horrible metal ring was still attached to her sore leg. And the smell was different. Panic drifted through her body and for one terrifying moment she thought she was back in the lab going through more tests. Sometimes they would put her under, but lately they didn't even bother. The pain she went through seeming to bring them pleasure in their sadistic lives.

She opened her eyes slowly. Carefully, knowing she might regret that action.

What Rogue saw stunned her. Made her doubt her sanity... but that wasn't the first time, and she knew it wasn't going to be the last.

She was home. Or at least a part of home. She was in the danger room. It actually still looked intact, after what had happened all those years ago, and except for some dust and cobwebs it looked as if time hadn't changed it at all.

That was when she heard the danger room doors sliding open, and her body tensed and came to alert.

Rogue couldn't believe who walked through it.

_Logan. _

_Am I imagining things again? _

_Probably. _

_Do I Care? _

_No you don't. Not at this moment anyway. _

_Good, just checking. _

And then he spoke as he approached her cautiously.

"Marie, your awake!" He looked at her, worry clearly written in his features "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone, went to get some food and check the place out again."

She saw he was carrying a couple cans of food and what looked to be some clothes. He himself was in sweats and a jacket that had a stitched X on the left upper side. Rogue sat up and brought her feet to her body. And watched as he came closer.

_It certainty looks like Logan._

_Looks exactly like him. _

_Are you sure? _

_No, but who am I to question myself? _

_Never mind don't answer that. _

_You've had too many delusions in the past to trust your senses. _

_Thanks for the reminder. _

_No problem. _

"They must have really drugged me this time." she muttered, her words coming out muddled and soft.

"You still think I am not real?"

"Of course your not."

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I am?"

She thought about that for a moment. And came up with an answer relatively fast.

"Kiss me."

He cocked his head and she swore she saw amusement in his eyes.

"Kiss you?"

"If y'aren't a delusion or a dream then my powers will kick in and I will absorb you, but if y'are a figment nothin' will happen." her words came out calmly, after all who she was talking to couldn't have been Logan.

_Logan is dead._ Rogue reminded her self. _Or lost in time... you take your pick._

"Why a kiss? Why not just touch you?" his attitude was becoming a little more cocky but it didn't deter her.

"A girl deserves some comfort in a time of stress, don't y'think?" those words seemed strange even to her, but she knew that he was just another piece of her delusional mind trying to get some attention.

_What's the harm?_ she asked herself. _After all, how often do I get a chance to kiss Logan, in a fantasy, dreams or otherwise. Not often enough. And not in a long time. _

He seemed to ponder that and then became a little more serious. Putting the cans and the clothes down on the floor he got down beside her and leaned in toward her slowly. Logan watched her closely, as if waiting for her to change her mind, or back away from him.

Rogue did neither. Instead she allowed the moment to slow down in her mind, pushing back all the tormenting thoughts that were trying to take precedence in her mind.

_I want to remember the moment, whether it is real or not. _

Her eyes stayed on his lips until they finally made contact with hers. And he kissed her. Very softly and then he parted from her.

"My powers didn't kick in ...y'kissed me too quick."

The amusement was back in his eyes.

"Fine, you want me to kiss you... I'll kiss you."

He pulled Rogue to him and kissed her more demanding this time, more passionate, he even bit her lip at one point. She didn't know what Logan tasted like, but this one held the flavor of cigars, Listerine and a touch of chili?"

And that is when sensations started going through her body. Not the kind that a normal woman would expect if someone like Logan was kissing them, but the kind that made her mind focus more than it had in a long time as she started to drain him of his thoughts, memories and powers. She felt her veins pulsing and could actually hear his fast heart beat and smell everything around her with such clarity that it practically overwhelmed her.

And that was when she realized it.

_This is real and I am kissing Logan!_

And darn it if she wasn't embarrassed.

She pushed him away. If she had really known it was him she would have never allowed him to touch her. Never!

Rogue watched as Logan tried to catch his breath before speaking to her again.

"Y'are real, but how can that be possible?" Rogue felt her face reddening and found that under the circumstances and everything that she had been through the last couple of years, that it was a welcome change that actually made her feel a little more human, more normal.

But she knew he didn't have to answer, even for the short period of time that they were touching it was enough for her to gain flashes of his memories.

It was odd. For him it had only been hours since he last saw her. She now knew she hadn't been dreaming. Logan had rescued her and carried her off into the woods. She wondered how he was able to get them here. But then she saw him pick her up after regaining consciousness, place her carefully on the motorcycle and then get on it himself. He then brought her here. She could feel the pain he had gone through for her once again, could almost feel the volts of electricity shooting through her/his body, and feel his raw skin clenched tightly on the motorcycles handles as he tried to get her to safety. The first place he had gone to was the Xavier Mansion. She could see through his eyes the way it now looked. Like a wrecking machine had bulldozed it. She even saw remnants of the X-jet buried from time, vegetation growing around it as if it was a lawn ornament.

Entering the mansion carefully, Logan found most of the rooms inside destroyed, but the hidden area that led to the underground where the danger room was located was nearly untouched as if overlooked. After entering his password he had been almost happy to see that the danger room itself still intact, as was the security system around it. So for a while he could feel safe. Rogue watched as he lowered her down onto the mat almost tenderly, put some of her hair behind her ear and then walked away and out of the room once again, but not before giving her prone body a look of utter despair and sadness.

Then he had quickly gotten food, was able to find some clothes for himself, changing he quickly went back to her.

Logan had known even before he had opened the danger room doors that she was awake. Her stirring sounds giving her away.

And her scent.

Now she was really abashed, she know knew how horrible she smelled, not only through his point of view but now she could smell with her now somewhat improved senses.

She got to the point where he kissed her and Rogue knew that he had actually enjoyed it. That brought strange sensations to her stomach.

All those memories of his flashed by in less than a minute. Rogue realized she had closed her eyes. She opened them slowly.

Logan was looking at her. His breathing more even.

"You believe me now." he croaked out, his voice not as strong as it usually was, even from their brief contact.

Rogue didn't respond with her voice, instead she did what she had been wanting to do ever since he disappeared all those years ago. She hugged him, fiercely with all the strength that she could muster. Which due to her weakened state wasn't saying much. But it made her feel better just the same.

"Guess you missed me." he half grunted half spoke.

Rogue pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, they were filled with such warmth that the realness of the moment made her lip start to quiver and her tears start to pour out. He pulled her to him tightly, wrapping his arms around her weary frame.

"Shhhh.." He said quietly "Everything is going to be OK"

_Since when has Logan been an optimist? _

_Maybe he is a shape shifter._

_You absorbed some of his memories, so you know it is him._

_You also know that the first thing the humans did was kill all of them. Afraid that they would somehow infiltrate their ranks. _

That thought made her deeply depressed. Reminding her what sort of a world she lived in. Not that she needed reminding. How could she possibly forget?

Rogue started to cry harder.

It made her feel vulnerable and exposed but she didn't stop. The tears flowed out with much intensity, she had been holding them in for some time.

Logan didn't speak anymore, just held her. Rocking her soothingly back and forth.

A good amount of time passed before she finally managed to gain control of herself.

Detaching herself from him once again, she looked into his face with as much calm as she could muster.

"So many horrible things have happened since I last saw you."

"I know darlin'." His face full of compassion.

She started to squirm in the horribly uncomfortable uniform she was wearing. Logan noticed right away. His eyes made its way to her leg and her neck.

"I can get those off for you if you want."

"Maybe the part on my leg, but the collar needs a key or else it will explode it y'fiddle with it."

He looked up at her startled. And then he became enraged.

"It will explode!?" Logan asked through his teeth that were clenched together tightly. He then went back to where he had left the food and clothes and got something out of a pants pocket.

"I have a key." he said looking at what appeared to be more than one in his hands "Just not sure which one it is."

"Ill know bring them here."

He did as he was told, handing them to her she picked out a small one from all the rest right away. Rogue was about to hand him the key to help her get out of it when she noticed the painful curiosity on his rugged face.

"What is it Logan?"

"Magneto said that the collar didn't turn off your absorbing powers, so why did they put one on you?"

Rogue saw flashes once again, this time of him talking to a caged Magneto, one who looked as if he had seen better days. She knew the feeling. She also heard their conversation.

Once that happened she sat their thinking about everything she had saw, had heard. Noticing that Logan was waiting for an answer of some sort she found she almost didn't want to give him one.

_If I tell him it will make it true. _

_That's silly, it's true whether you tell him or not._

She bit her lip.

"They designed that especially for me," she started slowly, her words weren't boastful, just a matter of fact tone of voice. "they wanted me t'be able t'absorb, but not capable of fully tappin' into my new powers."

"New powers? I don't understand." His face betraying his confusion.

Rogue turned away from his gaze and felt fresh tears making there way down her face.

She felt betrayed by them.

_Tears make me feel weak. Especially right now. _

_That's probably just the Logan in you._

Logan got back down on the ground beside her and comfortingly took her hand into his.

"I'm sorry Marie, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"It's just hard... I.. I..." She swallowed loudly. "I really wish I could take a shower right now, I know I smell horrible."

Rogue knew that wasn't what he was expecting to hear, but he seemed to understand. He offered her a knowing look as he got up off the ground.

"Believe it or not I think I can make that happen."

"But how, all of that must have been destroyed."

"Maybe in the upper mansion, but down here it is probably still working... the Professor once told me that all the water that comes into the mansion is drawn from an outside source, there is an underground river below us... so hopefully water is still available." He squinted his eyes in contemplation. "I think that I can get it warm if I can locate the furnace to re-ignite the pilot light."

"That would be wonderful."

He looked back down at her neck.

"But first we will get those things off your body."

Rogue handed him the key, and he quickly unlocked the collar, it fell loudly down onto the mat. As soon as he did that her borrowed senses and abilities from Logan intensified, along with all the others she had acquired over the years... then she felt dizzy, horribly dizzy, and she felt pain rippling through her body and pound in her ears.

"Marie, Marie!" she felt his hands trying to help her. Rogue started to convulse. Her body thrashing horribly against the ground. She felt blood in her mouth and realized she was biting on her tongue.

Then it stopped.

She was now lying flat on her back. Logan had her pinned down with his body, holding her hands down at her side.

_Funny I don't remember when he did that._

"What was that?!"

"I think that was my other powers reestablishing themselves in my body." Rogue finally managed to say after she was able to breathe again.

"Marie I know this is painful... but you must tell me what the hell is going on with your powers!"

"Will y'get off me if I do?" she asked trying to be humorous but instead it came out dry and flat.

Logan finally did but the scared look that was on his face didn't disappear. He wiped her nose with his hand and when he pulled it back she saw blood on them. Her blood.

"They were doing experiments on me." She said softly.

"I know." He said while empathetic pain flashed through his eyes. "But what kind of experiments?"

"The kind y'never forget about till the day y'die." Rogue said, her voice crackling. "I could never figure out why there were so interested in me." This time she forced down the tears, not allowing them to appear once again. It took a lot of effort.

"Almost everyday they would come for me, it almost became a damn routine. I think I spent more time attached t'that cold steel lab table than that chain on the wall."

He growled at that. It oddly gave her the strength she needed to continue.

"It started with them just taking samples of my skin, and blood, and hair... and then..."

"Then?" he said coming closer to her once more.

"They started t'do other things t'me, things thankfully I'll never remember since they gave me somethin' so that I was knocked out."

"And after that.." she stopped not wanting too continue, but when she looked in Logan's eyes she found courage once again. "They brought other mutants in... They would put us in a small metal encased room and would undo a restraint on both of our hands, soon after that one of the white coat people would come in and force us to touch... The first time it was just for a couple seconds... they took out the other mutant, let me out of my restraints and told me that if I showed them what I could do with my new powers they wouldn't kill the mutant I had just been forced t'touch."

She turned her head away from his gaze, enclosed her hands around her face, and taking a couple long breaths of the stale air into her lungs before starting again.

"I told them t'go t'hell the first time," Rogue said plaintively, cold hard fury burning her words "they responded by bringin' the person I had just touched back in... and shot her, right in front of me... I still remember the way the blood splattered all over me... I even remember her name... Elaine, her power was the ability to make plants grow... and she died because of me..." strangely right them she felt nothing, the words coming out of her mouth but as if someone else was speaking them.

"Marie, it's not your fault, it's the bastards that did this t'you" he said heatedly, he tried to pull her to him once again, but she backed up, and then shakily stood on her feet. She looked down at him.

"I need t'finish this Logan."

He nodded at her slowly. Understanding in his sympathetic eyes.

Rogue started to pace, allowing the blood to circulate through her body again. She hadn't walked unrestrained in a long time. It made her feel somewhat better.

"Then they made me where that damn collar," she snorted "should have known that was coming... and of course they forced me to touch more people, increasin' the time and watching me use the new powers like I was some sort of lab rat that had just learned how t'go through a maze. It sickened me, but for the sake of the other people's lives I was forced to continue."

She thought that Logan was going to come rushing toward her to try to comfort her once again, but he stayed where he was seated, looking at her with despair mixed with rage.

"They then forced me t'touch someone until they died... They were pleased with the results. This time the powers didn't fade away. But became a part of me."

She turned her back to him.

"That happened twice," she whispered, knowing full well that he could hear her. "The second time happened over a year ago," she shook her head " I don't know why they didn't make me do it again, but there was no way I was going t'ask."

"And the people you absorbed permanently?" Logan asked softly his words laced with an undertone of bitterness.

"I remember all the names of the people they made me absorb... even certain things 'bout them." Her voice softened with sadness "But those two, I know everything about them, as if I lived their lives myself... their thoughts in my head.. at first it was overwhelming, to the point I was starting t'doubt my own sanity, each time it took me a long while t'recover, t'regain my sense of self. At least they kept their distance from me at those times, and I had a respite from their torturous experiments... But now all the voices are almost controllable, although sometimes I think I would make schizophrenics jealous." She laughed bitterly. "I know they don't blame me for what happened t'them, but it doesn't make anything better."

"What were their powers Marie?" his words came out hushed, she had never heard Logan so quiet, so cautious. So careful.

She turned back around and faced him. He was now standing. His hands were clenched to his side, so many emotions were flooding his face that she found him hard to read for once.

"Maddie's was Flight, and the other... Adam had superhuman strength and near invulnerability."

Rogue watched as Logan looked away from her and his eyes ended up on the danger rooms mat. They stood like that in silence for a couple minutes. While he assimilated everything she had just revealed.

Finally he looked back up at her, let out a loud sigh full of anguish and made his way toward her. He opened his arms and she fell right in them.

"I'm so sorry Marie, so sorry."

He kept saying that over and over.

After a short while he parted from her, Logan then brushed his hand quickly down what she knew was a very dirty face and then walked away from her. Picking something off the ground he motioned for her to come over to where he was.

Rogue slowly complied.

He looked at her seriously and she saw what he was holding. Looked like a blow torch. She quietly wondered where he gotten a hold of that.

"You trust me Marie?" He asked her while staring intensely into her eyes.

_Now that is a dumb question!_

"With my life."

Logan told her to sit down, did something to make the torch light up and then adjusting a nozzle on the device, he turned it until it was a very fine line of hot fire.

Taking her foot carefully he started to weld through the iron band that was on it. Rogue watched him. Fascinated. Although she had to partially cover her eyes with her arm from the glare.

"Don't y'need glasses or something?" She heard herself asking.

"Why?

"Never mind." Rogue mumbled.

It took several minutes but with the torch Logan cut a line down the manacle until there was only a thin layer left between her foot and freedom.

Turning off the torch he set it beside him, looked at her, and then let out one of his claws. Turning his hand over he carefully placed it underneath the metal restraint, Logan then pulled upward. That was more than enough as it broke in half and fell off her leg.. Without thinking Rogue started rubbing at it. Not realizing that Logan's touch earlier had already healed the bruises that the device had caused.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He stood up, reached down and pulled Rogue to her feet. "Now to get the showers in here working."

She looked at him pointedly and sniffed loudly. "I'm not the only one that needs one." Rogue retorted, feeling somewhat defensive from what he had just said.

"I know." Logan tugged on her arm and lead her to where the utility closets were located, so that he could hopefully fix the water problem.

_I Don't want t'be alone right now anyway. _

_No need t'be clingy_

_Oh, shut up! _

_When are you going t'tell him what else happened?_

_I don't know._

The voices were silent in her head after that, but she knew it wouldn't last.

They would be back. They always came back.


	21. Chapter 21 Ice Melts

**Chapter 21 Ice Melts **

Scott wasn't doing very well. OK, that was an understatement. He was in a prison for mutants, had no hope of being rescued or ever getting out of the place... and now what was he doing?

The same thing he did everyday.

Digging graves. Graves that were too quickly filled. But he wasn't the only one, as far as his eyes could see there were people beside him doing the same thing he was.

And he was seeing, with such clarity, and such vibrant colors that he would have once thought it a miracle.

But it was just because of the power inhibiting collar around his neck. And it was definitely no miracle. And all he really saw was dirt. Brown, hard, course dirt. And lots of it...

When he had first discovered his power at the young age of 16 he hated it, it scared him to death, and for a while when everyone tried to figure out what was wrong with him, he was forced to keep his eyes closed.

That hadn't been easy for him.

Then the doorbell rang one day and Scott heard his mother let someone in the house. He wasn't very interested in who it was. It didn't really matter. Scott had more important things to worry about. Like not blowing the roof off the house or doing a little unscheduled demolition.

He heard his foster mother crying.

"A mutant!" He heard her screech the word out. "No, Scott is not a mutant!"

He heard a soft voice say something in return. His mom started to cry louder.

Several minutes passed and then there was a knock on his door.

"Scott." His foster mother started quietly "Scott there is someone to see you."

"Another Doctor?" he cringed inwardly at that.

"No, a Professor Xavier, from the Xavier School for the Gifted."

His curiosity was peaked, for what would a Professor want with him?

"Come in." he said quietly.

The door creaked open, someone came in his room. But instead of footsteps it sounded as if wheels were turning across his carpet.

"Hello Scott," a warm cultured voice said "Your mother said it was OK if we talked, is that all right with you?"

And that was when things changed drastically for the second time in his life.

His foster parents were more than happy for him to go off with the Professor. If only he had known that he would never see them again. Not that it would have made much difference. They obviously wanted nothing to do with him. Now that they knew he was a mutant. That caused him great pain, but he pushed it down and went on with his new life.

Now he had a way to see thanks to the compassionate caring man named Charles Xavier.

Although everything was now tinted in red. Took him quite a while to get used to it. But he did.

He quickly learned what the school really was.. a place where mutants could learn what their powers were without interference from the outside world, in order to use them for the good of mankind. At first he thought it was some kind of joke, but he quickly found out otherwise.

He also found out he wasn't alone.

Not the only "gifted person".

He met Ororo, Hank and Jean...

_Jean._

He paused for a second before picking up more dirt with his shovel. Thinking of her made him ache. Although it wasn't as pronounced as it once had been. Since his mind now had other tragedies to fill his head...

Like what happened not soon after they had been forced into the camp...

They had tried to escape.

It all started in the middle of the night. He had been trying to sleep on what was supposed to pass as a bed, when he heard something outside of the barracks. At first he had just thought it was the wind playing up when he heard it again.

And then someone entered. Right away he knew what it was, the white strips of hair very pronounced in the dark. And then he saw Bobby behind her who grinned when he saw Scott's shocked expression.

"What's going on?" Scott whispered softly after getting out of the bed and making his way over to the two.

"We're getting out of here, unless you want to extend our stay." Scott knew Bobby's words were supposed to be humorous, but they fell flat on his ears.

"Scott we have t'get out of here before they do the next sensor sweep." Rogue whispered.

He turned around and indicated the other people still asleep in their beds. So many.

"What about the others, we have to get them out too!"

"We can't right now Scott, but we can come back for them." Bobby's voice was urgent, his face more serious.

Scott never liked to leave people behind, and this time was no exception. His feet were planted and the two looking at him worriedly. Rogue approached him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Please Scott!" Her eyes pleading at him in the dark "Come with us."

He finally nodded yes. And found himself following after Rogue and Bobby.

It was so quiet outside. He hadn't been outside in the night since they had been captured. Scott actually heard crickets chirping in the background, which made him think of the nights he had spent walking through the mansions gardens at night.

That almost comforted him. Almost.

But they weren't free yet.

That was when the problem arose.

One that was at least 12 feet tall and had enough electricity running through it to light a small city.

"We're stuck." He sighed loudly as they all stood their looking at the abhorrent electrified fence that was their only way out.

"No we aren't." And then Bobby put out his hands in front of him, a cold mist appeared in front of him. He was using his power to freeze the gate. "I managed to get my collar off." He said over his shoulder at Scott.

He was so rattled at that revelation and the fact that they may soon be free that he hadn't even bothered to ask how that was possible. But now thinking back on it, he wished he had. Scott saw that Rogue wasn't surprised, she had obviously already known. The fence started to crackle and spark and they waited for it to fall apart.

But it never did.

For Bobby stopped. And turned around. Unfortunately Scott knew why.

There were guards behind them. Armed guards. They had been too busy trying to get their freedom, focusing on their goal, to hear the guards before it was too late. Scott knew himself how silent some of the armed mutant watchers could move. He cursed at himself for allowing himself to get distracted, and also at the place he was in that evidently had managed to dull his razor edge senses he once had.

Scott and Rogue had a gun aimed at each of their backs. Bobby stood there his eyes wide, not with terror, but with concern for the two.

Rogue looked at Scott and Bobby, then tilted her head slightly back. And he knew what she wanted to do. She nodded her head slowly yet almost unperceivable. Although he saw it quite clearly. They had been a team once, and they knew how to read each other well.

That is when they both turned. So quickly, that neither of the guards saw it coming. After all the X-men weren't just the sum of their powers. They did know how to fight hand to hand. Even to death if they had to.

He used his arm to push the gun up, but not before the guard was able to let off a shot. The sound was so loud that even the crickets stopped their music.. and the watch dogs started to bark.

They didn't have much time.

After he knocked the gun out of the guards hand he did a quick uppercut to the guys jaw. The guard was down. Scott knew he had hit him quite hard, but for once he didn't lean down to check the man's pulse.

Rogue too had gotten the gun out of the guards hand and was now flipping the large man over her body. When the guy landed with a thud, Rogue jabbed him sharply in the stomach and then punched him in the face. The man grunted before passing out.

Bobby proceeded to cover the men in ice. Only leaving their faces free so that they could breathe.

Scott threw the two guns over the fence after they all quickly agreed they did not want to use them. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was the right thing to do. None of them wanted to resort to the way humans solved their problems. Silenced their enemies for all eternity. Won their battles.

Then they were off.

But they didn't get far. Only to the middle of the compound.

Where they became surrounded by more guards. All of them not looking very happy. Not that Scott had never seen one of them happy, unless they were beating on someone or inflicting pain.

But Scott wasn't afraid. The moment was so surreal. Fear didn't even enter his mind.

But it should have.

He remembered all of the men raise their guns in almost perfect unison. Scott knew he was going to die. He looked at his two companions.

Rogue was darting her head slowly back and forth trying to find an opening or a way through. And Bobby. Bobby was icing up. Creating a shield around his body. At the same time he brought his hands up quickly and managed to freeze two of the guards hands to the guns.

But it wasn't enough.

After the two guards dropped to the ground three more behind them took their place.

Scott remembered Bobby looking at Rogue, his face full of regret and love.

That is when the guards opened fire. Scott kept his eyes wide open and waited for his death.

But they weren't shooting at him, or for that matter even Rogue.

It was Bobby.

They didn't stop firing until his anatomy became flesh again, his body now racked with bullets... he dropped to the ground with a loud thud, the ice shattering off his body and falling around him down onto the ground.

Along with his blood.

Scott had never seen so much blood.

Both Rogue and Scott dropped to the ground, both realizing that for some reason they had just been spared.

Rogue grabbed Bobby's hand.

"Bobby!" She cried out desperately "Bobby!" Scott felt his pulse and shook his head no. Positioning her body over Bobby's, Rogue started crying into his now unmoving form.

He was dead.

They had failed.

He could still hear Rogue's cries of despair.

* * *

Scott's mind was brought back into the present when he felt the jab in his back. One that forced him to loose his balance and fall into the whole he had been digging.

He managed to turn around and look up.

"No daydreaming mutie!" An overweight guard said as he looked down at Scott with utter and total contempt. And then he threw the shovel at him. It landed on his arm causing more pain to course through his already hurting body.

Fortunately nothing had been broken. This time.

The guard laughed scornfully as he watched Scott pick up the shovel and start to dig once more.

The man finally left Scott alone continuing down the line to hassle more of the mutants.

Scott wanted to retch. To fight back. To scream. Something.

But he didn't do any of them.

He just continued to shovel out the dirt.

Like a good little mutant.

* * *

_Time was always an important factor in Scott's life. He set each and every day to a certain schedule that had to be followed or he would be thrown off. _

_It was his way of controlling something in his life, when he couldn't control so many other things. Like the optic blasts that came out of his eyes._

_Jean used to tease him about it. Until she showed him that time wasn't so important, that he shouldn't be so obsessive compulsive. _

_Took some doing but he finally relaxed about it. Learned to own time instead of time owning him. _

_He was grateful for that. _

_For now he never knew what time it was. _

_Minutes blurred into hours and days to weeks to months and finally years. _

_There were no clocks around, no calendars to tell him what day it was. And the guards were strictly prohibited from allowing any of the prisoners to know... _

* * *

Scott had finished digging for the day and with the other mutants he was making his way back to his sleeping quarters, the ones that were even more stuffed than the day he had arrived. He felt like a sardine in a can. Didn't even have his own bed anymore. He shared his with a small boy named Michael, who cried them both to sleep every night.

Scott made a slight detour, he wanted to visit Rogue, he tried to whenever he could. She was always guarded throughout the day, but that day when he arrived there was nobody in sight. His stomach tightened and anger swelled.

_Hope they haven't taken her to do more tests... Tests! Hah!_

He was about to peer inside of the only window on her little shack when he was interrupted.

"She's not there." a cracked, but still very commanding voice stated from behind him.

Looking inside anyway he found that the man spoke the truth. Scott turned around. And faced Erik Lehnsherr. Not Magneto anymore. Just Erik. He still found that was strange thinking of him as such.

_Didn't know he was finally released form solitary. _

"Where is she?" He himself heard the fear in his voice but hoped Erik didn't pick it up. But he had.

Back in the day, Magneto would have laughed at his fear, used it to his advantage as he lashed him with threatening words and even more threatening powers. But now, now there was just understanding. Understanding and compassion. Funny that it actually helped, considering it came from what looked to be a very defeated old man with clothes that had seen much better days that hung loosely on his once proud figure.

They still weren't friends though, far from it, but the years had at least made it able for them to talk to one another without trying to fight each other.

"Weren't you the least bit curious as to why the guards were so on edge today?"

"They are always like that."

"I suppose they are," Erik frowned, the gesture emphasizing the bruises that were edged around his face. Obviously the guards had some fun before they let him go. "Wolverine freed her."

Scott felt his eyebrows raising in disbelief, he even let out a quick snort.

"You don't believe me."

"Was I that obvious?" Scott shook his head almost violently "Wolverine is _dead_."

"So I thought as well, but I saw him last night," Erik raised his hand toward him in a stop gesture when he saw Scott was about to interrupt him. "And before you say it, no I wasn't hallucinating."

"Those solitary cells get pretty hot."

"I know. " Eric's steady eyes looked into Scott's brown ones. "but it was him."

At that time a loud siren went off, both their gazes turned toward the sound. They had five minutes to get to the barracks or they would be shot.

Erik started to walk away from Scott, but not before throwing some words back toward him.

"Ask around, people will tell you that Rogue is gone."

Scott stood there for a minute watching the retreating form of the once formidable Magneto. He saw that his body was shaking somewhat and his feet weren't very steady either. At one time he would have laughed at that, maybe not out loud but at least in his head. After all it was Magneto that got them in this position. It was his fault that the humans took these steps. That all mutants were suffering, starving, being tortured, being used as slaves... dying and being murdered. He wondered what had changed to make him actually start to respect him. Maybe even care a little. It might have been the fact that Magneto had been betrayed by his own people, or that he was the guards favorite battering toy. Or maybe it was the fact that they had something in common.

They both wanted to survive. To live.

Turning around Scott started toward his own tiny living area, thoughts swimming around in his head. He wouldn't get any sleep that night. Not that he usually did, the screaming and crying always present.

He heard shots ringing in the background and picked up his pace.

Yep, things definitely weren't going well for Scott.


	22. Chapter 22 Marie

**Chapter 22 Marie**

_**-Year and a half ago from the future time-**_

Rogue couldn't believe it, her captors were finally letting her out of confinement. Letting her mix with the other mutants.

Of course she had two guards flanked behind her, watching her. She felt their gazes on her back and knew they weren't friendly ones.

She wasn't sure how long she had been enclosed in that box of a prison shack they had her in after her attempted escape, but her hair had grown quite a bit, so she thought it was at least a couple months, maybe even a year.

Quite a bit had happened in that time.

The white coats were increasing their experiments on her, forcing her to absorb person after person. The strain was getting too much.

Obviously they thought letting her out would help relieve some of that tension, but they were wrong. Very wrong. It made things worse.

She had gotten used to being alone. Except for the increasing number of voices in her head. The ones that usually conflicted with her own. They would disappear in time, fade into the background, until they made her absorb more. It had been over 2 weeks since the last time they made her do that. Probably because she started to hurt herself, sometimes unsure of who she was, what she was doing. It was hard to remain in control. But she was learning. Slowly.

She wondered why they weren't making her absorb any more people, and when she thought about it enough it terrified her.

_Why would they be giving me a break? Unless they had even more in store for me. _

She felt an uncontrollable shiver spread down her spine.

Walking slowly so as not to give her watchers a reason to do anything, she scanned the overpopulated compound. So far she didn't see anyone she recognized. Just people trying to eat what was supposed to be food, but was only mostly water trying to pass itself of as soup. She herself wasn't hungry. They fed her well. Wanting to keep her strength up for the next session.

Sometimes she wouldn't eat any of it just to spite them, once and a while she would even sneak out some of her food out the barred window, so that it could be picked up by Scott, to be passed on to someone who really needed it. Eventually she had to stop that when she realized they were starting to inject the food with mind altering drugs. Ones that made the voices in her head almost easier to handle, but caused her to hallucinate and black out. Needless to say she got used to not eating, and it got to the point where Scott and Kurt had to bring her food. Rogue wasn't sure how they managed it, But she was grateful just the same...

People were huddled in corners and doorways, places they could stay out of the sentries ways. She saw most of the people put their heads down, not wanted to evoke the attentions of her twin guards.

Rogue made it to the middle of the compound and her mind drifted off to the day when Bobby was killed. It would of been a surprise if it didn't. His blood still stained on the ground. A horrifying reminder of their escape gone wrong. She stopped and looked down at the spot. She felt herself shaking a little as the events replayed themselves in her mind.

Was there something that could have been done differently to prevent the outcome?

Probably not.

She missed Bobby. So much.

His needless death always haunting her, especially when she managed to sleep.

She felt someone watching her and when she looked up she saw Scott. His eyes went to guard to guard, as if calculating what it would take to get them away from her. But there was no need.

"Stay in this area, don't go anywhere we can't see you. You have twenty minutes." One of the guards said loudly to her back.

She couldn't believe it, they were giving her a little freedom.

Rogue walked toward Scott. He was happy to see her. But she was oblivious to the fact. He even smiled at her when she approached him. But she hardly noticed.

"Rogue your OK!," he grabbed her arm and led her to some stairs of a building which they sat down on "I was so worried about you... the rumors."

"Rumors?" she asked, her voice not sounding like her own, dry and almost lifeless.

"Of what they are doing to you." She heard the anxiety in his voice. Saw his distressed expression, and didn't bother looking into his uncovered, very clear brown eyes. Not caring that she hadn't looked into them for some time. "How are you doing Rogue?"

Turning away from him she looked up at the sky. She hadn't seen that in a while. Not with so much open space. How could the sky be so blue and the clouds so beautiful when the world was filled with such evil and malice?

He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Rogue?" His worry penetrating his words and causing the Marie inside of her to wake up a little.

She put a small smile on her face she didn't know she was capable of, and looked back at him. This time allowing herself to look into his eyes. She felt a little more at ease once she did that.

"I'm OK Scott, how about you?"

But he didn't have time to reply. There was a commotion going on. Rogue couldn't help it she found her head turning toward it.

It was Kurt, His blue body one easy to recognize. The tail made identification easy also. He was actually saying something to the guards, while placing three small children behind his back. He was blocked in at the side of a building. Three guards watching him almost amused.

She got up and walked toward them, even as her head shouted at her to stop and turn away. Rogue was always one to be contradictory to her thoughts, especially now.

"You can't have these children!" Kurt said, his words trying hard not to sound defiant even if his actions were.

"Step aside and give us those children or you will be shot!" An overweight guard yelled while pulling out his gun and aiming it at Kurt to prove his point. His two buddies beside him saw his actions and while one smiled at hopefully being able to watch it happen, the other laughed. Probably thinking that it was funny that Kurt, who had no powers now, thought he would be able to do so something to deter them.

"I will not hand over these children just so that you can take them to the termination center, it's not there fault that they are sick and unable to work." This time Rogue heard the bitterness, he was past hiding his emotions. "Wouldn't it be better for everyone if you just treated them?"

Obviously the fat guard disagreed as he took two more steps toward Kurt while leveling his gun even further.

"Give up the children or you will die along with them!"

"If that is God's plan for me, then so be it." Kurt brought his head up and looked at the guard directly in the eyes, anger flashing in them until it was replaced by what looked to be pity.

Rogue and Scott who had followed her, were now close enough to see clearly what was going on, but far enough away not to catch any of the guards attention.

She felt Scott take her hand and squeeze it painfully hard. Warning her not to go any further. She wasn't that stupid.

Rogue felt panic when she saw the guards finger start to pull the trigger back, Kurt saw that too.

And that is when he leapt into the air, flipping right over the guard, landing, turning around and sweeping the guards feet right out from underneath him. He also had managed to grab the gun with his tail and throw it to the side.

That is when the kids went running. And people started screaming.

A lot of the crowd around them were fleeing, not wanting to get blamed for the situation. The area was cleared out pretty quick.

She heard Scott tell her he was going to hide the kids, and that he would be back as soon as they were safe.

Rogue took off it a run. She was going to help Kurt, even if it was the last thing she ever did. At least the experiments would stop. The pain would go away.

Kurt already had two of the guards down on the ground, his acrobatic skills that he had first started using as Nightcrawler in the circus were quite breathtaking, as he continued to avoid the punches of the third guard.

The guard had his back turned to Rogue. Too bad for him.

Kurt saw her coming and understanding filled his bright yellow eyes. Rogue jumped in midair, bringing her legs up into a nice rounded kick to the guy's back.

The guard went flying forward, right towards Kurt's waiting fist. But the fight was far from over.

The two men that were supposed to have been watching Rogue, but have obviously wandered off, suddenly reappeared. Rogue and Kurt stood side by side. Waiting to see what they were going to do.

For some reason neither one drew their weapons. Rogue found that odd, but at that moment didn't care.

It didn't take long for both the guards to end up next to their friends on the ground. Experience was on their side. Or so Rogue had thought.

She started walking toward Kurt.

"The kids?" he asked her worriedly.

"They are fine Kurt, Scott is takin' care of them." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank Go..."

His words were interrupted by a gun shot. And her rare smile faded from her overly pallid features. Kurt's eyes widened as he became shocked. Then his eyes went down to his chest, were a gaping hole was now located. Blood was pouring over his prisoner's garb. He fell to the ground on his knees, holding his wound as if that would make it stop. She watched the blood pour threw his hands. Until he fell backwards.

Rogue picked up her pace, anxious to get to him. But she was stopped. Two enormous hands surrounded her waist.

"You're staying right here girl!" a harsh voice said to Rogue in her right ear, hot breath against her exposed skin making her insides turn.

"No, let me go.." she half moaned, half screamed as she felt a wave of pain shoot out of the collar and through her body. Scott told her they could do that. But they had never done it to her before. Scott was right, it was like being burned alive from the inside.

The pain made it hard for her to concentrate, she couldn't even struggle or try to break free. Finally the pain stopped but she still found it hard to move.

So she watched as her friend died. Blood pouring out of his mouth, the guard who had shot him standing over Kurt after he re-holstered his gun, looking down at him arrogantly proud of what he had done.

Kurt raised his head slowly off the ground. His eyes locked with the man positioned above him. The man who had just shot him.

"I forgive you." He said to the callous guard, who's only response was averting his eyes away from him. Then Kurt let out a loud breath, lowered his head back down, closed his eyes and died.

The large hands finally let her go. She ran to Kurt's body, thoughts tearing her up inside and making her blood boil. Tears streamed out of her eyes, the guards parted and let her through. None of them said anything as she lowered herself down to Kurt's still body and grabbed his bloody hand into her clothed one.

He had been holding his rosary in his clenched hand. She wondered how he managed to keep a hold of it. Rogue took it from him. She couldn't believe another X-men was dead, another friend. Right in front of her eyes. Again.

_What have I done to deserve this? Why am I cursed to live this life. Why! _

And then the anger came. It quickly overshadowed her depression and stirred inside of her the need for revenge.

Jumping to her feet she kicked the fat guard in the stomach. The one who had killed Kurt. The one who Rogue never saw get his weapon back, or even fire it.

Since when were her senses so dull, she used to notice everything.

The guard somehow remained standing, but that was fine with her. Rogue brought her hand back ready to punch the guy and hopefully break his nose or even jaw, when she was hit from behind on the head. She knew there had been guards standing all around her, but her fury allowed her not to care. Hoping she could do some damage before they stopped her. She started to see black spots, but they didn't stop her, not even the realization that she could barely stand.

Dropping to the ground with energy she didn't know she still possessed, she leaned back on her hands and brought both feet up and kicked the guards knees hard, she heard something break, and the man scream.

And she continued, until one of the guards turned on the pain mechanism of the collar again. Rogue dropped to the ground writing in pain. Biting down hard, trying not to scream out. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction. She wouldn't.

But she didn't have to worry about that.

"You better stop, if we kill her, it'll be our hide."

The Pain stopped.

But it left her unable to move, even more so than before since they had used the agony causing part of the collar for a longer duration of time.

She felt herself being picked up roughly and taken somewhere.

* * *

Rogue must have blacked out for a while, she now found herself alone once again, her foot shackled back to the chain on the wall. She was back in the small building they kept her in.

She opened her eyes and saw that it was now dark outside. That was when everything came flooding back.

And when she started to scream.

Not screams of pain, not frightened screams of a scared person, but screams full of bitterness, of loss and sadness.

She didn't stop until her voice was horse, her throat raw. After that she started to cry.

The voices coming into full force as she tried to cope. Tried to somehow deal with what had just happened.

_You should have killed those guards!_

_You shouldn't have gotten involved!_

_At least you tried. _

_Shouldn't have interfered. _

_Stupid girl! What did you think you were going to accomplish! _

_You did what you could! _

_You should have run with the others. _

_You failed to save Bobby, Failed to save Kurt. What makes you so special that you continue to live? _

_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. _Rogue screamed in her head. Silencing the voices that were thundering.

Taking a couple breaths she concentrated until she managed to push them further into the back of her mind.

She was left alone with only her thoughts. They didn't do her much good either. Unfortunately she had no way of turning those off.

So she continued to cry, continued to think too much... and laid their in the dark, totally and utterly alone.

* * *

Sleep never claimed her that night. It was now morning, the bright sun shining through her only window to the outside world.

She felt horrible, both mentally and physically, like someone had taken a bulldozer to her head and over her body. After deciding to get up she started to stretch a little, pacing loudly across her too white and too padded cell.

Rogue still couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. Selfless Kurt.

Alive he had always been an inspiration to her. Dead he had wakened up a little more of her faith.

Strange to say the least.

But hearing him forgive that guard with his last dying breath did something to her. Wakened her up when she had been walking around dazed and uncaring. Accepting things as they were and how they were probably going to stay that way.

She had been raised a Baptist, but after she left home she had strayed, pushed her beliefs aside and out of her mind.

Rogue had gotten used to Kurt's visits, his voice climbing up the walls and through the permanently open yet barred window. He would quote scriptures, offer her hope and tell her about his faith and how it sustained him.

She heard voices and sound of work and knew that people were starting their laborious jobs that day.

Every once and a crazed while she would feel almost jealous of all those people. Being able to go outside, look at the sky, smell the fresh air.

But that was beyond stupid.

For after all, with that came the random shootings, the beatings of the guards, the grueling labor that lasted all day, and sometimes even into the night.

And her one time outside was enough to last her for a while. A very long while.

Thinking about Kurt and even Bobby made her wonder about the other X-men. Rogue hadn't seen or heard anything about them in a long time. Not since they were captured. She knew that Ororo had been sent to a camp for mutants with elemental powers, Xavier to a camp for telepaths. Who knew what tests they were performing on them. She didn't want to think about that though. She had enough problems of her own.

For one, the guards hadn't come to feed her that day. They had stopped putting the drugs in it for the past week. She still couldn't eat much. It would make her stomach hurt if she did. But she had always been one who enjoyed eating.

A day and a half later she still hadn't been given any food. By then she knew that it was punishment for what she did on the day of Kurt's death. For some reason Scott hadn't come to visit her. The only reason Rogue could think of was that he wasn't being allowed to.

Lying on the floor she had her head turned slightly upward, her eyes drifting through the window and outside. It looked to be a beautiful day. Not that it mattered.

She was hot, hadn't slept well in days, her stomach wouldn't stop growling, and what little water they gave her was barely enough.

All in all she felt horrible. And the headaches weren't helping either.

Rogue tried to focus on the clouds, imaging like she did when she was a child that she was lying on a soft bed of grass, pretending that the clouds were rabbits, and cats and other innocent things. But now all she saw was the sky. A very bright and blue one, but a sky none the less. She almost wished that it would rain so she could at least get some water as it dripped through the window and down into her cell.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Hearing a key turning in the lock of her door, Rogue slowly turned her head in that direction, thinking someone had come to feed her. But they hadn't.

Seeing who it was, she started to scoot back into the corner, knowing full well that wasn't going to help. Rogue wanted to cry, scream, attack, shout, or even run away. But she couldn't do anything.

Two guards walked into her cell. The same ones that always picked her up when the worlds worst doctors had more "tests" to run on her.

"No." she heard herself saying, her head reaffirming her words as she shook it. "No!"

One came forward and stood in front of her.

"You know the drill, either come with us willingly or unconscious, either is fine with us." his face was devoid of emotion. The other, a woman, was holding a needle out prepared to use it. She started to walk toward Rogue.

Rogue decided she wasn't going to make it easy for them. Picking up her empty cup she threw it at the guard in front of her. That was distraction enough. Getting up slowly, but quickly enough to evade the woman's needle she kicked her. The woman doubled over holding her stomach with her large hands. Rogue's eyes made there way to the wide open door, knowing that even if she got outside there would be nowhere to go.

But that didn't stop her from walking toward it. She didn't get very far though.

Hands grabbed her right leg and then pulled. She fell backwards. She was flipped over onto her stomach and before she could struggle, she felt the prick of a needle on her arm.

"Always got to make it difficult don't you?" the woman said from above her. One of them kicked her in the side. Probably the woman since the man was still holding her to the ground. But her thoughts were confused and muddled. She couldn't seem to keep things straight in her head.

"You would too if they did t'you what they do t'me." She somehow managed to get out, her words past slurred. She briefly wondered if her words made any sense before momentary oblivion claimed her once again.

Probably not for the last time.


	23. Chapter 23 Who Am I?

**Chapter 23 Who Am I?**

_-Year and a half ago from the future time cont-_

Later when she regained consciousness she found herself strapped onto a raised table. A very familiar table. The one they always used when they made her absorb people. Thoughts that were not her own were invading her mind. They hadn't even waited for her to wake up this time.

She was obviously touching someone. But everything seemed different.

Whoever she was holding on to, she could feel their heartbeat loud and clear, it's thumping fast and hard.

Too fast. Too hard.

And then without warning it slowed down. And stopped. For a moment she thought it was her own. Even when she felt herself still breathing in and out, she still had the feeling that she had just died.

For not the first time in her life she didn't know who she was.

She saw her parents, but they weren't her parents, saw her sister smiling up at her during her graduation ceremony at high school. Only she didn't think she ever went to that school, and she certainty didn't remember having a sister.

_Aren't I an only child? _

She was beyond confused. Rogue remembered the long talk she had with her parents about the mutant registration act.

_They wanted me to register. I didn't think it was right. _

But in the end they won. They had voted for the president, he himself had signed the bill, and they felt that he was a good man.

_But they had been wrong._

Two weeks later five uniformed officers broke down the door, and shot her father when he tried to stop them from entering. While trying to run to her mother, who was leaning over her father while managing to scream at the guards at the same time, she felt something clasp around her neck. A strange energy went through her body, and the strength seemed to drain out of her.

She knew her powers were gone. Rogue looked down at hands that weren't hers, and caught a reflection of herself in the mirror.

Only she wasn't a she. She was a he. And her/his name was Adam.

Couldn't have been more than 18, hair sandy brown, eyes green. Well formed body and pleasant features.

A guard came from behind and restrained her hands with some handcuffs, she tried to break free, but she couldn't, she was helpless. The man pushed her forward. She was forced to walk past her parents. Her mother finally seemed to notice what the intentions of the armed men were. Why they were there. Her eyes flashed with fear as her hands went out to grab her hand. She held on as long as she could.

That was the last time she saw them. She didn't even know if her father was alive. Or if her parents even tried to find her. She wanted to believe they did. She knew they did!

And then she had been brought to the camp, processed, tested to see what her powers were.

Strength and invulnerability.

Much good they did her...

_Much good they did him._

Rogue tried to get the thoughts straightened out in her head. Tried to find herself. But it was hard. She felt like she was drowning. And the memories continued.

Adam remembered getting beaten by guards. They found amusement in beating on the invulnerable one. The one who once had so much strength.

Ha Ha Ha.

And then one day when he had been working on digging holes for fences, he was told by two guards to come with them. He knew then that he was going about to be killed.

And he started to pray.

Pray that it would be a quick death. And pray that God would take care of his family. Keep them safe. Pray that the world would see what a mistake they had made and that things would get better.

His prayers were interrupted when he was led into what looked to be a lab.

No one said anything to him as they rolled up his sleeves and took his blood. Scraping off some of his skin, they disappeared. He found himself alone and chained to a table. Although he knew there were guards outside the door.

Again he felt that he was about to die. With such certainty that he couldn't deny it. He felt a calm come over him, seep through his body and make its way to his mind.

He had been raised a Christian, his faith the only thing that kept him stable besides his family. The only thing that kept him going in the camps. The only thing they couldn't drive out of him no matter how hard they tried. It was a part of him. It was who he was.

Adam clasped his hands together and lowered his head.

"Please Jesus, take care of Mom and Dad and Julia." He whispered out loud in the sterile room, "Please forgive me for being so angry at the world, for hating so much."

He continued the rest of the prayer in silence. Fervently trying to get everything in. He felt it was going to be his last time. Adam had been right.

About an hour later he found himself being led into a small room. There was a young woman lying on a table who looked drugged and was restrained, she looked about his age although he didn't get a very good look at her. Adam did notice that portions of her hair seemed to be white. He had been put on a table close to hers, his arms and legs forced into thick manacles, ones that severely limited his movement.

They didn't tell him what they were doing. Didn't offer any explanations.

And then they injected him with what appeared to be some sort of sedative. It took effect almost immediately. His eye lids became too heavy to keep open. Before he drifted off he felt his hand being put into someone else's. Forcefully being held down by another.

He felt some sort of pull on his body that followed him into his dreams. Dreams that were getting darker and darker.

His dream counterpart fell to his knees and grabbed his head. The pain now overwhelming. It felt like his veins were trying to explode out of his body. Adam also felt blood pouring out of his nose and energy being forced out of him.

But suddenly it stopped.

A flash of bright light passed through his body and took away all the pain, all the strange feelings. And quieted his confused mind.

For one eternal second he felt at peace. And then he felt nothing at all.

For he was no longer among the Living. Death had claimed him.


	24. Chapter 24 Fever

**Chapter 24 Fever**

_Back in the future/present_

Logan was worried. More worried than he had been in a long time.

Marie wasn't doing well.

After getting the abhorrent collar and manacle of her body and after he had fixed the water heater, they both headed off to the showers.

Both were quite silent. Marie especially.

Logan used the showers on the men's side, her on the woman's. He made sure to leave her a change of clothes.

He took as quick a shower as he could, and got dressed with much haste. Logan didn't want to leave her alone to long.

When he returned he found her huddled in the corner, her clothes changed into the X-men sweats, her hair wet and lying around her face.

She had her arms wrapped around her legs and was slowly rocking her body back and forth.

"Marie?" he asked softly, not wanting to alarm her, he could sometimes have that effect on people, he couldn't help it that he moved around so silently.

She stopped her rocking and used both her hands to put her hair behind her ears, then looked at him. The dirt and grime was now gone, replaced by her naturally pale skin, which was slightly flushed from the shower.

Marie looked so young and vulnerable, her eyes watching him with strange apprehension.

"I don't feel so well" she said her tone placid, her eyes unwavering.

Logan bent down and was about to put his hand to her forehead when he caught himself.

"Idiot" he chastised himself. "I'm sorry Marie"

She hadn't moved when he brought his hand forward, but he saw the flash of terror that came into her eyes.

Marie had never been scared of him accidentally touching her before.

_What has she been through?_

"Does it feel like before.. when I took the collar off?"

"No" was all she said, not elaborating or giving further details.

"What does it feel like?"

She looked at him where he was still crouched before her, one hand on the floor to keep his balance.

Her eyes were blurry as if she could no longer focus.

"Like my body is experiencing a heat wave" Marie finally answered, her utterance coming out in a hush.

Logan reached his hand out toward her again, placing his hand relatively close to her skin, he did it slowly as to not arise fear in her. But this time she didn't even notice.

He could feel heat radiating off her skin, and knew she had a fever. A high fever.

Getting up, he ran to the nearest sink, managed to find a washcloth, put it under the facet after he turned the cold water on, rung it out and then went back to her.

Finding a towel he bundled it up slightly, placed it behind her head and carefully lowered her down onto it.

He placed the cold wet cloth on her forehead.

She reached out with her right hand and grabbed his arm.

"Logan?"

"I'm here Marie"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving me again"

"Anytime kid" he grunted.

That's was when she fell into a fevered sleep.

Logan had moved her back to the danger room, did a little more exploring in the now dilapidated mansion and managed to find a dirty, but still usable mattress. Bringing it back down the stairs he put it in the danger room, leaned it against the wall and then kicked it a couple times to get some of the dirt off.

Wasn't perfect but it would do. He also found some usable sheets and even blankets and pillows in the upstairs closet. Most in perfect condition even after the years.

Going back downstairs he threw a blanket over the mattress and laid Marie down on it and put a pillow underneath her head.

It had gotten quite hot in the danger room, obviously the day was at full swing the sun shining brightly.

Not that Logan could tell, there were no windows and he didn't want to venture outside, not quite yet anyway. Not with Marie being sick.

She was tossing and turning, and it wasn't long until her body was lined with sweat, her face even more pale than before.

He didn't know quite what to do, so he tried to keep the cloth on her head cold, and herself as comfortable as possible.

Using some beef cubes, a battery operating camp stove that had been in the equipment closet along with a pot he had made some tolerable broth.

He tried to give it to her once and a while, but she didn't drink much of it.

Every once and a while he would leave her for short periods of time to explore the mansion even more and make sure their was no activity going on outside.

There wasn't. He had a feeling there would be some soon though.

Two days passed by slowly. Marie still wouldn't wake up. Every once and a while she would say something, or even call out some ones name. At one point she even started praying.

A prayer of one who knows they were going to die. Although they didn't seem Marie's words.

Her fever seemed to be making her relive terrible memories and her body kept twitching about as if in pain.

Logan felt horrible. Helpless. And he wasn't ashamed to admit it... afraid.

He had just gotten some water out of the bathroom and was bringing the cup to her makeshift bedside.

Marie's body was entwined in the sheets, her fever still high. Logan didn't know how she endured it.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he brought her head down into his lap. Bringing the cup to her lips he poured a little water through them.

She swallowed a little of it, but most dripped down the side of her face. He wanted to brush water over her forehead, caress her skin with his fingers, but of course he couldn't.

Logan maneuvered her back to where she had been and placed her head back on the pillow after flipping the sweat drenched side to the dry side. Then Logan did what he had been doing for the last two days. He talked to her. Not that she ever said anything back. And not that he ever said much himself.

But he tried.

"Marie... Marie" as usual nothing happened. Not flickering eyelids or any other form of acknowledgment.

Logan decided he would try something different.

"Rogue?"

He hadn't called her Rogue in a long time. It seemed almost foreign to him.

But he was glad he did it.

She stirred slightly at that name.

And then her mouth opened.

And words came out. For the first time in almost 48 hours.

"Go away"


	25. Chapter 25 Who Am I? Not Me

**Chapter 25 Who Am I ? Not Me**

_-Year and a half ago from the future time Continued- _

Rogue had been on her bed staring lazily and almost languishingly at the ceiling, Logan's dog tags were in her right hand that were clenched into a fist.

Someone had knocked on her door and then said her name. For a minute she had thought it had been Logan calling her. By her real name. Marie.

But she knew that was impossible. Logan was gone. He had just gone to Canada, As soon as he had gotten well from their statue of Liberty Incident he was anxious even more to find out about his past. They Professor had supplied him with info which would lead him to Alkali Lake.

She told him she didn't want him to leave.

His response. The dog tags.

But they did bring her comfort, she knew after all that he would be back for them.

Her name was repeated again, the name she usually called herself, and believed herself to be, especially when she was in the mood like she found herself now in. Their was another knock on her door.

"Rogue?"

"Go away!" she said, not wanting to be disturbed. Not caring who it was. Of course it could be one of her new roommates, Kitty or Jubilee. But sitting up on her bed she realized that she was in her own room, the one she would receive years later. The one she had learned to love so dearly. The one she had to leave behind.

Then why did she have Logan's tags? And why did she feel she was supposed to be younger? At least 17? Wasn't she at least 20 or 25 or? Why didn't she know her own age?

Getting off the bed, putting the tags away in her pocket, she stopped in front of the door.

"Who is it?"

"Jean."

That didn't seem right. But Rogue couldn't figure out why.

She put her hand on the doorknob about to turn it when she took in that the door was covered in locks. About 10 of them. She didn't remember having so many.

"Are you going to let me in?"

For some reason she didn't want to. She knew she liked her privacy. But it was only Jean so what could the harm be?

She unlocked the locks slowly, almost hesitantly. Still unsure as to why she was so wary.

Finally she was done, reaching for the door knob once again she twisted it, and pulled. The door resisted at first and then gave way to the pressure she was applying.

"Is everything OK Rogue?" Jean asked who was standing out in the hallway, her clothes immaculate as usual, her demeanor one of calm and self confidence.

"Why do you ask?" Rogue scrunched her eyebrows.

"You took forever to answer, let alone open the door," Jean looked past Rogue checking if there was anybody else in the room with her. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." she scooted to the side and allowed Jean to enter.

Jean walked in past her and sat down on the bed. She patted the area next to her. Wanting Rogue to join her.

Rogue turned around and started to close the door.

"You can leave it open Rogue, I won't stay long." Jeans voice was full of sudden urgency that Rogue couldn't comprehend.

She left the door open and joined Jean on the bed. Sitting at a safe distance so that they wouldn't accidentally touch.

Jean gave her a soft smile. Rogue didn't return it.

She wasn't in the best of moods. And she wasn't one to indulge others just to make them feel better.

Again she felt something was off. She had been looking into Jeans very green eyes when suddenly they started to change to very bright blue ones.

Rogue slowly blinked. When she was done Jeans eyes were again her normal emerald hue.

_This isn't Jean._ Rogue decided. _At least I don't think it is. _

Jean started to speak softly.

"So how have you been lately Rogue, are you settling in OK?"

That questions brought flashes of memory into her head. Ones that she had somehow momentarily forgot. Rogue suddenly knew she had had this conversation already. In the past. Many Years ago, days after Logan had left for the Lake.

_This just isn't right. Everything is off. This isn't my room, this isn't the present. And that isn't Jean. Jean is dead and has been for a long time!_ Her thoughts came with a flash of sudden clarity.

Rogue got up off the bed and stood in front of Jean. She then gave her a questioning look. One that demanded answers.

"Who are you?"

Jean looked up at Rogue. Confused, surprised and then with what looked like respect.

Then Jean changed.

Her bright red hair that had been in a ponytail, suddenly turned black and then became shorter and shorter until the only free flowing hair were bangs that covered her forehead.

Her eyes turned blue, her skin became more pale, her lips fuller and her body thinner.

Then her clothes changed.

Into a prisoners uniform, it was in better shape than she had ever seen one, and when Rogue's eyes made there way to the woman's arm, she saw the familiar markings of numbers engraved into her skin. Ones she also possessed.

"What is going on?" Rogue asked harshly.

"Don't you know?"

"Would I be asking if I did?" Rogue asserted.

The woman frowned slightly, got off the bed and approached Rogue.

Rogue stepped back and away from her.

They stood there for several seconds each looking the other over.

Finally the woman spoke.

"We are in your mind Rogue, this is the place you retreat to in your head when things get to rough for you... to difficult to handle."

Rogue shook her head no. "But this seems so real!"

The dark haired woman smiled softly at her. "I know, but it isn't."

"If this is my mind how were you able to get in?" Rogue questioned her, knowing Xavier had spent many a day helping her build defenses in her mind that would keep telepathic intruders out.

"You let me in... I am a pretty powerful telepath, but even I wouldn't have been able to get past the defenses in your mind if you didn't allow me to."

"So that is why you wanted me to leave the door open? You were afraid you were going to get trapped?"

"Something like that."

Rogue stared more directly into the woman's face. She saw for the first time that she was quite pretty, even with what look to be premature wrinkles under her watchful eyes, her age probably around 30-35.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Rogue watched as she took a couple steps back and sat back down on Rogue's bed.

"I'm here to help you."

"Why?"

"Because they want to keep you strong." the woman said sadness making it ways into her voice

"So you work for them?" Rogue questioned, her voice flowing with sudden rancor. She stayed standing in the same spot.

The woman became angry at that suggestion.

"I didn't want to!" she said tersely. "But I was talked into it," her anger faded as she was suddenly lost in a more favorable memory. "By someone I believe you know."

"Who?" Rogue asked her sudden desire to know impelling her to walk a little closer to the woman.

"Charles Xavier."

"He's alive? Rogue gasped, now shocked, her breathing becoming more pronounced.

The woman smiled softly. Then nodded her head.

"Yes, and thanks to him so am I." the woman turned her head away to the side away from her. A flood of emotions went through her features mostly that of sadness and grief, but she quickly recovered when she saw Rogue watching her, she started approached her cautiously.

"We really do need to talk."

"About what?" Rogue asked defensively.

"About this," the woman said while sweeping her hands around the room "About what has happened to bring you here... About Adam."

Rogue felt the blood rush out of her face and she felt sick to her stomach. Everything coming back to her so quickly and fiercely that she started to panic.

"Why would I want to talk that over with you! I don't know you!" Rogue grated. Her voice loud and angry. "Leave me alone!"

She then took off running, out the door, into the corridor. Away from her room, away from the truth, away from the woman.

"Rogue wait!" she heard the woman call after her. But she didn't stop. Didn't look behind her. Just ran.

It didn't take her long to make her way outside, to the backyard. She sat down roughly on her favorite bench. She knew she was crying but didn't care.

_I Killed someone. _

The agony of what she had done shook her to the core. Tore her apart. Making her wish she was the one that had died. If only so that she didn't have to think her thoughts.

To feel her guilt. To remember his name. Adam.

She heard someone approach her from behind. She didn't bother to turn around.

"My name is Angela, before the mutant registration act was passed I was a full time mother of a 2-year old daughter, married to a wonderful man," her voice was soft, the words obviously causing her pain. "They were my world. My everything. But that changed. When the registration bill was passed. My husband urged me to go away with him, not register as a mutant. But I was naive. Two weeks later they came for me. My husband was killed right in front on me, my daughter taken. My grief and anger clouding my senses and allowing them to take advantage of it by placing a suppression collar on me. Not long after I was forced into a camp. A camp for telepaths. They wanted to use my powers to scan their soldiers to check their loyalty, scan mutants to gain secrets. But I refused. So they beat me. Threatened me. At one point they nearly killed me. Then I met Xavier," her voice became a little more hopeful, a little less strained. "He brought hope back into my life and helped me find a reason to live. He helped me realize that I could "Work" for them without actually doing anything for them. He told me that I would be traveling with them and that I could gain knowledge as to who was alive, bring and take messages to family and friends. Pass on the hope that Xavier had given me. And now here I am, trying to help you. Because I want you to be strong, not for them so they can do more tests on you or inflict even more pain on you, but for you... So you realize that you are a stronger person than you give yourself credit for and that you can endure anything they dish out at you. That you are more that a conqueror. ...That you will survive."

Angela had come closer and closer to Rogue while she was talking. She was now right behind Rogue, her hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

Surprising herself Rogue didn't pull away. And didn't move when Angela came and sat down next to her. She realized then that she trusted Angela, could feel her intentions toward her, and knew they were good, knew she wasn't trying to deceive her or play some sort of demented game with her.

Trust didn't come often for her, especially not of late, and definitely not with someone she barely knew. So when she realized that was what she felt, she decided she would also trust herself. And hope it didn't lead her down the wrong path.

Rogue turned her head toward her. Then lowered it. Staring at the grass.

"I don't deserve t'be alive!" Rogue blurted out, her words lined with anguish. "I killed him... I Killed Adam!"

"That wasn't you Rogue, that was them, they made you do that!" Angela demanded.

"That may be true, but it doesn't take away the fact that someone is dead because of me."

They stood there in silence for a couple of long minutes.

Angela broke the quiet that had enveloped them.

"You can't stay here forever you know, you have to face him. Adam is a part of you now, and always will be."

"I know,... I'm just scared."

"It's OK to be afraid Rogue, nobody is fearless," Angela shifted slightly, then looked at Rogue with obvious regret at what she was about to say. "I think it is time we went back to reality."

"I don't under..."

And then everything faded, the grass, the trees even the smells and the sounds. All were gone.

Rogue was back in what she had named recovery room. A white padded cell that had two way mirrors for her tormentors to watch her through, the one they placed her in after every absorption.

She was in the corner. Her hands holding her head. Angela was sitting directly in front of her, eyes closed, small beads of sweat lining her forehead.

She felt the telepathic link between them dissipate, and watched as Angela slowly opened her eyes.

"How long has it been?" Rogue asked in a whisper.

Angela seemed to understand what she was saying.

"He died five hours ago, and I have been trying to help you for the past two." Angela frowned and then looked at Rogue almost curiously.

_"It seems that you have pretty much learned how to deal with absorbing people, how to quite them and "Turn them off" how to regain control... How to become you again."_

Rogue realized that she was speaking in her mind, obviously not wanting the watchers to hear those words.

_"I've had plenty of time to learn." _Rogue replied, finding it strange to once again be speaking to someone without opening her mouth. She hadn't done that in a long time. Not since her sessions with the Professor, where he had been trying to help her come to terms with her mutation, to control it better, maybe even master it. Of course they never got very far. Magneto's terrorism and everything else putting a cork on that.

_"He doesn't blame you Rogue."_

_"I know, right now its as if his and my thoughts are one, I feel what he feels, know what he knows, it's hard to distinguish his thoughts from mine."_

_"I'm sure it will clear up in time... I've placed a couple blocks in your mind so they don't overwhelm you all at once."_

"My name is Angela." she suddenly said out loud. Not wanting to rouse suspicion. Or attention.

Rogue looked at her and frowned. "Not really sure who I am." and she knew she spoke the truth. Her thoughts still not quite her own, her sense of herself strangely distorted.

"I can help you with that if you allow me to."

Rogue didn't respond. Not out loud anyway.

_"Thank you... for everything"_

Angela gave her a sad smile in return.


	26. Chapter 26 Fever Broken

**Chapter 26 Fever Broken  
**  
It was later that night when Logan was preparing some coffee for himself when he heard Marie speak once again.

"Thank you... for everything." she said. Her words soft yet very clear.

First he thought she was talking to him, but when he approached her he saw that her eyes were still closed.

He placed his hand as close to her forehead as he could get without actually touching it and felt small smile growing on his face.

Her fever had broken.

She was know breathing more evenly.

He sat by her for a long while, watching her, it wasn't until he smelled his coffee burning that he left her.

When he returned from the bathroom after rinsing out the coffee container he found a pair of eyes upon him.

Marie's eyes.

Dropping the container down on the ground he rushed to her side.

"Your awake!"

She looked at him confusion written in her features.

"Logan?"

"Yeah darlin.'"

"I've had such horrible dreams... only they really happened," She turned her head to look at him more clearly. "your not another dream are you?"

He climbed onto the bed and gently took her into his arms. "Do I feel like a dream?"

"You don't smell like one."

He chuckled at that.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you... Will you stay with me for a while?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away from you"

"Good"

They didn't talk after that. He just held her. Hoping he was being a comfort to her. Hoping he was bringing her some peace of mind. Like she had done for him in the past.


	27. Chapter 27 Waiting in Silence

**Chapter 27 Waiting in Silence**

It had been four days since Rogue had somehow managed to escape.

Four days that Scott had been interrogated over and over again by the compound overseer and guards. Everyone wanting to know where she had gotten to.

As if he knew. And if he did, no matter how much torture, he wouldn't have told. Wouldn't have uttered one syllable about it.

After every questioning session he left with blood splattered across his tattered clothes. Joints stiff and body aching.

Yet being one who always tried to find the best out of every situation, he was thankful that at least he got out of work for those days.

No digging, or cleaning or having to endure hot days with the hostile guards.

Not a day passed that he didn't think of Rogue.

Erik had been right. Wolverine had rescue her. She had managed to break out.

That news spread quickly through the compound, like a wild fire through a dry landscape.

It made people change somewhat.

Those that had lost their hope regained it, those who still had some were encouraged.

Scott's mood had changed also.

He had always forced himself to hold onto the belief that someday they would be set free, rescued, or find a way to escape. But as time passed and certain events occurred, it became increasingly difficult for him to convince himself.

Time seemed to be going by slower for the last couple days. It was if he had been holding his breath just waiting for something to occur.

But so far nothing.

People gave him curious glances, some that were bolder even asked him about her.

They wanted to know.

Was she going to come back for him? Was she going to free him? Would she free them?

But he didn't have any answers to give them. Not any that he could come up with.

He wanted to believe the answer was yes.

But he above all knew that Rogue had been through quite a bit. Her body tested, her mind tortured.

He remembered the first and only time he ever saw her outside. She had been so distant. Even cold.

It left him feeling quite useless.

No encouraging words enough, no fleeting touch able to take it away. Help her, or free her from the pain.

When he had left to hide the children Kurt had been protecting, not once did he think he was doing the wrong thing.

But when he had returned, no Rogue in sight, blood stained in front of the building Kurt had been standing by, he knew that once again, he had lost a friend.  
Lost an X-men.

Yet Somehow he knew that Rogue was OK. At least not dead.

A whole month passed after that incident until he was able to talk to her once again.

It had been a disconcerting talk to say the least...

Through all the flashes of memories and thoughts Scott spooned some cold watery soup into his mouth. No matter how much he was able to get his hands on, when he was done,  
his stomach would still growl. The aching pain of hunger not disappearing long enough for him to even notice it had left.

He was all alone in the building. Sitting on his bed. He enjoyed the silence. Let it wash over him and through his whole being.

Scott had the day off from working, which meant they were probably going to come for him at any moment. More questions to ask. More beatings to endure.

He was lucky he could eat at all, especially since he knew what was coming.

Taking the bowl into his hands he poured the rest of the soup into his mouth, and swallowed it down in one huge gulp. Dropping the spoon into the bowl he put them both on the floor beside him.

And then he sat there. And waited.

Waited for the guards to come and get him.

Waited for Rogue to come back for him.

Waited for it all to end. One way or another.

* * *

The questioning had come and gone.

This time he hadn't been beaten unconscious. And he could move around without it causing him too much pain.

Why they took it easy on him, he didn't care. But even he deserved a break every once and awhile, so he decided not to question it.

Sitting outside on the steps he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. Lifting up his head he saw two guards approaching him slowly, they were carrying someone between them.  
A man. Scott couldn't get a good look. They stopped at the bottom of the steps. Noticed Scott, gave him a hateful, yet dismissive look and then dropped the man roughly onto the ground. Then they turned around and walked away.

Scott stood up immediately and went to the person. He was alive. Just knocked out. Letting out a sigh of relief, he hoisted the man off the ground and somehow managed to get him inside the building and into an empty bed. Groaning the man shifted slightly.

Scott had never seen the man before. He wasn't wearing prisoners garb, although one of his sleeves had been ripped off so that they could burn numbers into his arm. He had fresh bruises on his face, dried blood under his nose, brownish auburn hair that had just been cut, obviously in a hurry.

Scott did what he could for the man, trying to clean him up a little. As he did the man uttered words in what sounded like French.

Several long minutes later the man finally awoke.

"Merde" Scott heard him mutter.

Then the man noticed Scott who was sitting down on the bed next to his.

"Where's Remy?" the man muttered loudly, his question obviously directed at Scott.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Remy? I don't know any Remy."

The man narrowed what looked to be red on black eyes at Scott.

"Who are you?"

"Scott Summers and you?"

"Remy... Remy Lebeau.."

Scott thought about that for a second.

"So you were asking where you are?"

"Oui" Remy said nodding his head slowly, but them stopped as if it was causing him pain. He turned his body and brought his legs over the edge of the bed until he was sitting on the end of it.  
He started rubbing his temples.

"Do you really not know?" Scott asked, finding it hard to comprehend that someone, obviously a mutant, didn't know what kind of world they were living in and what happened to their kind.. where they ended up at when there were caught.

"I 'spose Remy do, but Remy want to hear someone else tell him so dat he can clarify it."

"This is mutant detainment center 25 located in New York"

"Well den, I 'spose Remy should be glad dat he didn't end up in one of the termination facilities."

"If that is something to be glad about" Curiosity got the better of Scott then "Have you been out there this whole time?"

"If you mean out dere in de world, den yes."

"What's it like?"

"What's it like in here?"

Scott thought about that for a second.

"Like a living hell"

"Well out dere it's like a living hell, 'cept you are still disillusioned thinkin' dat since you haven't been captured that y'are free" Remy then raised his head and looked Scott over.  
"Summers.. Scott Summers..." He said repeating the name as if trying to remember something. "your not one of dose X-men, are you?"

"You know of the X-men?"

"Does dat surprise you?

"I suppose it does."

"Lot of people know of de X-men, after all y'did try t'stop Magneto. Even on national TV a couple of times."

"That was a long time ago."

Remy got up off the bed and walked around the room slowly. Scott sat still on the bed watching him.

"Never thought dat dey would catch Remy" Remy said almost boastfully, while looking out one of the windows that lined the cramped quarters. "Don't 'spose there is a way out of here?"

"If there was do you think I would be here?"

Remy turned around and leaned against the wall.

"'Spose not."

Their conversation continued until the other residents came back from their laborious day of working. Scott couldn't say he learned anything from Remy, and he had the feeling that the man was not to be trusted. Whether he was a fellow prisoner or not. Something about his name sounded familiar, but he was drained from the days proceedings, his mind not at 100 percent. So he allowed the nagging feeling to be pushed aside , hoping he would figure it out the following day.


	28. Chapter 28 Awake and Conscious

**Chapter 28 Awake and Conscious**

Rogue awoke to the feeling of someone's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her taught against their body.

She laid there very still, her extra heightened senses from absorbing Logan coming into play.

It was Logan. But of course it was.

Who else would it have been?

She just laid there.

Rogue had never been held before, hugged sure, kissed quickly on the face or lips every once and a rare while- OK, but held. Never.

And never by Logan. She would have remembered.

She heard his breathing, a nice rhythmic in and out that told her he was still sleeping. Rogue didn't want to wake him. So instead of moving, or parting from him she laid there and thought.

She remembered feeling queasy and then getting hot, and them darkness swallowing her whole.

Obviously her powers reasserting themselves in her body caused more side effects than she realized. The thought of Logan taking care of her made her feel giddy, something she hadn't felt since, well, not in forever. But that quickly passed when her thoughts drifted off.

She was free. **FREE**. No more Collar, no more chains of bondage, or testing.

No more!

But what about Scott? She couldn't leave him there. Nor the other people that had to endure such inhuman suffering. She couldn't let that continue. She wouldn't. Not if she could do something about it.

Only one good thing had happened because of her imprisonment, she was more powerful than when she had entered.

And she could control her mutation.

Years of being alone causing her to do something productive with her life.

Not that it mattered. She was afraid of touch... skin to skin. Afraid of what it could do. Afraid of the pain it could cause her.

And the price of learning had been too high. So many deaths, so many good people dead.

She used to wonder if things would have been different if Logan had been there when all the terrible things started to happen in the world. The more negative aspect of her personality told her no. No it wouldn't have. One person couldn't make that much of a difference. For a long time she stopped asking that question, and any other that had to pertain with him. She didn't want to remember him. Rogue was going through enough without having to bring up the past also.

She felt Logan stir slightly, and then he loosened his hold on her body.

She turned around to face him. Doing it slowly so that she wouldn't accidentally touch him with her exposed face or arms. Rogue also put a little distance between them, finding it strange that she had to fight herself with that action because a big part of her didn't want to.

Logan was just opening his eyes. When he noticed her looking at him his eyes cleared up from the sleep that had flowed through them.

"Hi"

"Mornin'"

"Sleep well?"

She bit her lip, and sat up slowly in the bed. "If you mean without such intense dreams, then yes, I suppose I did... Thanks to you."

"Me?"

She found she suddenly couldn't look at him.

"Well I think your nearness helped."

He grunted at that and then stood up and stretched. She couldn't help but watch him. And didn't stop herself from doing so. He caught her and winked at her.

"Want something to eat?"

"What'cha got in mind?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything?" she said hopeful, the imagery of a bagel with gobs of cream cheese on top of it filling her head. And orange juice. She would love some orange juice. But her imagination was put to an abrupt halt by Logan's next words.

"Yeah, as long as its chicken broth, coffee or tomato soup."

"I thought you said anything!"

"I guess I lied."

"Then a bagel with orange juice is out of the question?"

"'Fraid so."

"Talk about getting a girls hopes up."

"So what will it be?" he said walking toward where some cans were on the ground.

"Anything but coffee."

"You got it."

Rogue got up off the mattress carefully, fully aware that Logan's worried eyes were on her. Standing up she felt a little weak, but she still felt better than she had. The more restful sleep had rejuvenating her. She had a feeling her invulnerability was coming into play also, how else would she recover so quickly?... Feel pretty good physically.

Walking away from him she headed toward the bathroom. Some fresh clothes were waiting for her along with a towel. Grabbing both she headed off to the showers.

* * *

After her relatively long shower she was walking through the locker rooms. Heading towards the back. She wondered if it was blocked or if it still allowed a secondary access to the mansion.

It was blocked. But it wasn't an obstacle. In fact it wasn't a problem at all. The debris that covered it was large, and certainly did look heavy, but Rogue knew it wasn't going to be a problem. No problem at all. Drawing upon the vast strength that now coursed through her body, she cleared it all in no time, allowing a big enough passage way for her to crawl through.

_Maybe you shouldn't be doing this. _

_Just want to look around. _

_What about Logan? _

_I can protect myself. _she told herself firmly.

_Suppose that is true. _

Walking up the long flight of stairs that were actually quite clear, she found herself at the back entrance to the mansion.

Entering her code on the keypad, she wasn't the least bit taken aback when the usual confirmation beep and the sound of the lock release never happened.

So she took hold of the doorknob and pulled. A litter harder than she had meant to.

The door pulled away from it's hinges easily, and she found herself holding it in one hand, several feet off the ground. Rogue stared at it for a couple of seconds before placing it against the wall. And then she continued.

She was now inside the walls behind one of the bookcases that hid the entrance. It was even darker in that passageway then the one she had just come from, since the other had the lights from the  
changing rooms to light its way.

But that didn't deter her. Rogue had been through the corridor many times. And it didn't take her long to find the gargoyle like statue that she grabbed hold of and pulled toward her. The door opened. Creaking as it did so, but it was opening. It stopped half way. Something blocking its path. But that was OK, Rogue had more than enough room to get through. Entering the library she turned around and pulled a matching statue out toward her. It quickly fell back into place and the bookcase slowly returned to its position, once again hiding it's location.

Rogue looked around. The library was actually pretty intact, although many shelves had been knocked down and books had been thrown onto the floor. Didn't make her feel good. She knew the love Professor Xavier had for books, after all she shared his passion. She knew some were one of a kind and very valuable. Shame that now they weren't even worth the paper they were printed on.

After moving a lot of junk, broken wall panels and even a piano out of her way she finally reached the top level where her old room was located.

She hadn't realized that she was heading in that direction until she reached the top of the stairs. She couldn't stop herself from looking inside everyone's room. Even Logan's.

And then hers.

Rogue let out a breath she had been holding and walked through. It had a large gaping hole through her wall to the outside. And her room was destroyed. Her bed demolished, her dresser mere timber wood.

Lifting herself off the ground she flew silently to the edge, lowered herself and looked out. She had a view to the backyard. The grass was long enough that a forest would have been envious, plants were overgrown, and her favorite bench looked to be broken in half. It looked to be the end of the day, the sun lowering itself allowing a cool breeze to drift in and caress her skin.

Her skin.

She almost forgot. Rogue felt so exposed. She was wearing sweats, a mans T-shirt that looked like one of Scott's, and a light jacket over it all. Yet her hands were uncovered, and although she could now control it, she still had the need to want to cover them. Hide them. Make them disappear underneath a layer of cloth.

But she knew she wouldn't find any there. And if she did Rogue doubted they would be useable.

Her borrowed senses came into play when she smelled something familiar. Or actually someone. Logan. His scent drifting into her nostrils.

Rogue would know his smell anywhere. Enhanced senses or not.

Before she had entered the shower earlier, she had actually found herself hesitating, realizing that if she took one, Logan's scent that had enveloped her body, covered her from there closeness from the night before, would be washed away. No longer a part of her.

But Rogue silently laughed at herself when she realized how utterly foolish she was being. She would have to shower sometime.

She heard him approaching her from behind. He was obviously aware that she knew he was there. Rogue could feel his eyes on her back.

"Shouldn't have come up here." he said softly, his words rough with light anger.

"I know but I couldn't help myself." she replied. She didn't bother to turn around. Not yet anyway. She couldn't take her eyes off the sun which was setting in the sky. Rogue hadn't seen that in a while.

Logan suddenly appeared behind her. How he managed to get over all the stuff that was littered across her floor without making a sound was beyond her. Maybe she hadn't been paying attention.

"Nice View." he remarked, watching the sunset along side her. His voice warmer than before. She agreed by slowly nodding her head.

They stood there until darkness encased them. The moonlight there only source of illumination.

"We should get back" Logan announced after several long minutes. Rogue agreed. And they started back. Didn't take long for them to make there way through the house. Logan led the way and Rogue followed silently.

* * *

After they entered the danger room, Logan headed to where something was cooking on the burner. He poured something in two cups and headed back in her direction.

"Here ya go kid" he said offering her one of the cups. She smelled and realized it was some chicken broth.

"Thanks, but I'm no kid."

"I know Marie," Logan conceded a slight smirk on his features. "You haven't been for a long time, not even the Marie I left in the past."

He sat down beside her. She slowly sipped the offered liquid. It wasn't bad.

"So what do you want to do?" Logan asked her. She knew what he was asking.

"Free the rest of the mutants. Free Scott."

He looked her directly in the eyes, unwavering, almost challenging, She knew he was about to ask something she didn't want to hear.

"What about the others Marie?"

She turned her head away from him, wanting to hide the sudden pain that she knew was very present in her face. Rogue finally turning around to face him after putting the cup on the ground.

"Bobby and Kurt are dead, Xavier is still alive... not sure about the others..."

She briefly explained what had happened. He listened quietly not interrupting her. Then he slowly pulled her body toward him until she was leaning on his chest.

She felt his breath in her hair. His warmth soothing her. She kept her hands in her pockets not wanting to touch him. No need to tell him that she could if she chose to. Not at that moment anyway.

He spoke then, his words full of compassion and warmth.

"I know things seem horrible right now Marie, maybe even hopeless, but I promise.. I promise that will change... and we will be the ones to change it..."

"But we are only two people." Rogue started to argue.

"Two very determined people, with a righteous cause."

"But when do we liberate the others?"

"As soon as your ready."

"Well we are in the danger room... we could run some simulations..." she pulled away from him a little and looked behind her, offering Logan a small smile. "Unless you have something else to do."

"Nope." he told her, somewhat amused.

Rogue jumped to her feet, finding Logan almost unwilling to let her go.

She felt energized, even after the depressing talk they just had. Ready for some action. Anything that would make her stop thinking about everything that had happened to her.. To the others..

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Now?" Logan asked, his eyes still upon her.

"Sure why not?"

He stood to his feet, placed his cup down by hers then looked back towards her.

"Ready when you are, that is if this place still works."

"It will when I'm done with it."


	29. Chapter 29 Program Freedom

**Chapter 29 Program Freedom**

Logan watched from a short distance where he was leaning against the wall as she went over the equipment, her first try of turning it on had failed. So she was checking things, every once and a while she would pull things out and look them over closer.

About forty five minutes later she let out a very loud and frustrated sigh after she had taken out a fuse looking part and replaced it with a new one. That hadn't solved the problem either.

That seemed to anger her, as she gripped the old fuse in her hand and then she threw it hard, Logan heard it wiz in the air before it made contact with the wall. It imbedded itself into it, as if it were a bullet leaving the nozzle of a gun.

"Whoops, threw it a little hard." she announced out loud, more to herself than to him.

"You need a break." he offered to her. While walking toward her. He sat down in a chair near her.

She brushed her hair back from her eyes and frowned at him.

"I don't need a break, I need this to work, but everything seems to be connected correctly, everything in working order, I just don't understand!" she shook her head in frustration.

"I didn't know you had such a knowledge of machines."

She got up off the floor where she had been sitting and sat down in a chair next to his.

"Yeah, Scott took me under his wing when you... disappeared, he was always telling me I had quite an aptitude for anything electronic... he was right."

She started swiveling a little in her chair, her eyes looking past him as if delving into the past.

"He was great." she added.

"You guys spend a lot of time together?" he found himself asking, watching her as she played with one of her white strands of hairs.

"I 'spose so. He was always there for me. He understood what it was like loosing someone, especially since he lost Jean." she frowned. "Maybe it doesn't have anything t'do with the equipment, maybe it is the software." Her eyes lit up. "Wait a minute"

"What?" But she didn't answer him since she was now seemingly lost in a train of thought.

She pushed herself forward in the chair, looked over all the buttons on the danger room console and pressed a small black button at the top right edge.

Immediately the console lit up, and the sound of machinery whirling filled the room.

"What did you do?"

"I'm so stupid, I should have tried that first, could have saved some frustration... I rebooted the system, obviously it sitting her all these years and not being in a use it put itself in standby more, and then hibernation mode when it still wasn't used. The only way to "Wake" it up is to reboot it."

Red numbers started flashing over the window that led to a view of the danger room.

**System Ready. Please state command. **

"Computer," Marie started, "perform a diagnostic of danger room system, and activate voice interface."

The numbers disappeared from the screen and a woman's computerized voice filled the room.

"Please stand by. Procedure will take approximately 53 seconds."

Marie turned in her chair to Logan.

"I think this is going t'work."

Logan raised his eyebrows in response.

"How do you program a simulation into this thing?"

"Well.." she leaned across the console, pressed a small button and then looked up. He turned his head upwards as well. There was now an opening in the wall, it didn't stop until something started to come through it. It looked like a small stand, on it was what looked like a cerebro helmet, although not as big.

_Maybe it had been upgraded over the years, but why was Marie trying to use it?_

Marie got up took the helmet and walked back to her chair. The stand ascended back into it's enclave.

"With this." she placed it on the console.

"I don't understand, I thought you had to be a telepath to use cerebro."

"No," she shook her head "this isn't cerebro, and it is designed for telepathic along with non-telepathic users."

"How does it work?"

Marie was about to answer when the computer interrupted.

"Diagnostic complete, Systems are within normal operating parameters."

"Display results."

Electronic graphs appeared on the window in front of them.

"Huh", Marie said after glancing at the images, "The Professor always said this equipment was made to last," she pointed at one of the graphs "This says that there has been only a 12 percent power drain over the years. Although it is recharging as we speak"

"The power usage won't alert anyone to our whereabouts?"

"No, this is self sustaining, from a power source within this building."

She took the helmet off the console and placed it on her head. "User Rogue Recognized, Please enter password." the danger room computer stated, although this time it was saying it inside Marie's helmet. He could hear it quite clearly though.

Marie closed her eyes.

"Password accepted. Creation of new program "Freedom" initiated."

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Marie looked to be concentrating hard on whatever it was she was doing. Finally she opened her eyes, pulled the helmet off and placed it on the side of the chair.

"Program saved. Please enter danger room whenever ready" the computer told them.

"Well that's it."

"What did you do?" he questioned her, although he felt he had some sort of an idea.

"Well I am not sure exactly how it works, but it is able to use images, out of my mind to create true to life scenarios... It works faster than typing and is way more accurate and detailed."

"That new?"

"Yeah it was installed about a year after y'left."

"Neat." he told her.

"Yeah, except for some of the guys liked to use it for things other than fight simulations," she rolled her eyes and then continued. "the professor finally had t'build in a code that would stop them from being able t'do that"

"I can see how that would be a problem." he said, humor in his voice.

Marie got out of her chair and stretched.

"Well did y'want t'start today or would y'rather wait till tomorrow?"

"Are you up for it? Don't want you to overwork yourself. You have been out for two days." his concern was present was again in his words.

"I feel fine," she looked up at him, offering him a small, yet very present smile "Better than fine actually, great... at least my body does.. I feel like I could pick up an elephant and throw it halfway across the continent."

Logan snorted at that.

"Don't think that will be necessary, but it could come in handy.."


	30. Chapter 30 Reasons

**Chapter 30 Reasons**

Logan was quite dumbfounded. Speechless, had the urge to let his mouth fall open to show his utter surprise.

But he was one who was used to hiding his emotions, that came quite in handy. For a lot of instances in his life.

This time was one of them.

Sure, the Marie he had left behind knew how to fight, knew how to take care of her and others around her if necessary.

But this Marie, this ultra powered, unstoppable Marie was, well, to say the least very interesting to watch.

They had run the simulation over and over. It didn't take them long to figure out that no matter what they did, or what they didn't do, casualties were going to be big part of their rescue. Too many casualties. They tried different ways to narrow it down. But nothing worked.

And when he wasn't fighting a guard or forcefully shutting down a sentinel with his adamantium claws, he was watching her.

Wow.

Watching her fly in the air was one thing, but watching her use that to increase her fighting abilities was amazing.

And he always thought he was obsessive. She was downright focused on what they had to do.

She didn't tire, didn't stop except to restart the simulation. That was fine with him, he had plenty of energy to burn, and if it ever ran out it quickly replenished itself.

He had never seen someone have such a passion for fighting, since well... him.

But she had a reason to be. People were counting on her.

And Scott being one of them seemed to drive her even further.

Strange that just eight hours ago she had barely been able to stand on her feet after sleeping off the rest of her fever.

Suddenly the compound and all the guards around them disappeared. Logan had just been about to free some prisoners from small isolation chambers when it happened.

When everything shimmered, faded away, and then turned back to the danger room. His eyes scanned for Marie. She was hovering high above him.

"This doesn't seem t'be working" Marie said, her voice becoming closer with every word as she lowered her self down onto the ground. "We have tried this 15 times, and each time, t'many of the prisoners are killed and the parameter alarm is always sounded."

"We have to keep trying."

She bit her lip, and walked toward him.

"I Know, I wasn't suggestin' that we stop, it's just that its goin' t'be difficult."

"I don't mind difficult, I have always liked a challenge."

Marie just stood their in silence watching as he retracted his claws which had been out.

Her eyes made there way back to his face.

"I'm really glad your here Logan." her voice was soft her eyes filled with sudden emotion. "I don't know if I would be able t'do this without you."

"You must be kidding, you could take on a whole army by yourself." he told her, trying to dismiss her words.

"Maybe, but I am glad your here just the same, watchin' over me when I was sick and so on."

"Glad to help"

"Didn't know y'could be so nurturin', actually nursing me back t'health and all."

"Well, believe it or not I am capable of compassion... of caring for someone." he retorted light sarcasm lining his words.

She was now standing in front of him, she placed her now gloved hand on his arm. He didn't know where she found those gloves but didn't feel the need to ask.

"I know Logan." her hand lowered until she gripped his hand in hers. She looked up at him.

"Why did y'go through that portal Logan?" she asked out of the blue, her clear eyes unwavering on his own.

"He hurt you, I couldn't let that pass."

"Is that the only reason?" she gave his hand a small squeeze along with a questioning look.

"Well I was angry as hell, and nobody walks away from a fight with me."

She let go of his hand and started to laugh softly. He hadn't heard that in a while. Not from this Marie anyway.

She noticed his lingering stare and stopped abruptly.

Then they just stood their each watching the other, openly without any barriers or false pretenses.

It lasted only a couple seconds before Marie started to speak.

She seemed a little uncomfortable as her words came out in a rush. He also heard her heart picking up its pace.

"I think I will go up t'the control room and try t'work out a better rescue plan." she walked past him, he grabbed her hand stopping her in her tracks. She looked at where his hand laid on her, and then she looked up at him.

"I'm glad I'm here too Marie, if only so I can be here with you... to help you." he told her, telling her the truth.

She gave him a small smile at that. And then looked down suddenly at her shoes. A strand of hair fell out from the ponytail she had it in, and without thinking he put it back behind her ear. Her head came back up from his sudden action. He was fine with that, he liked looking into her eyes.

"I'll make us some dinner." he let go of her hand.

"Kay." she continued to walk past him.

He watched her till she was out the danger room doors.


	31. Chapter 31 Obsessed

****

Chapter 31 Obsessed

They both continued working at the simulations like two people obsessed with a common goal. For they were. The freedom of many people were depending on their next actions. Mistakes were probable, but failure was not an option. So they didn't stop each day until either could barely move. They were now on their third day of such tedious training.

Marie was exhausted, but it was a good fatigue, one that settled nicely throughout her body. Her muscles were aching, although her body was at it's prime, already waiting for her next command.

But they were done for that day. And they needed to get some rest. For tomorrow was the day. The following night they were going to go through with it. And only death would stop them from completing their goal.

They had already eaten, Logan had actually gone outside and somehow managed to catch some fish, in what used to be a beautiful pond on the Xavier mansion. She wanted to go with him, but he urged her to stay.

"They still might be looking for you." she gave him a half hearted glare, for reminding her of that. As if she had forgotten.

"I know, but it would be nice t'do somethin' _normal _for once."

Logan laughed at that, although it came out more as a cough.

"Kid nothing we do is normal and hasn't been for a long time. After all we aren't even normal ourselves."

"Well, thank y'Mr. Logan for the reality check."

"Anytime." his face took on a rare smile and she swore he was laughing at her on the inside.

She took a shower in his absence, getting into some fresh clothes. The only clothes that were available. More X-sweats. He returned an hour later, a bucket full of fish.

She watched him skin them with his claws, and them he filleted them until they were nice and thin. Logan seasoned them and placed them on a small grill. He left her to watch them as he went himself and showered.

Logan had perfect timing for the fish were done when he returned. They ended up quite good. But after all they hadn't eaten any fresh food in a long time, especially not Marie. She would have never believed that Logan could actually cook.

They both ate until nothing was left. Rogue offered to clean up and did so. It didn't take long for her to finish. She came back from throwing the stuff away to find Logan lying on his back smoking a cigar.

"Where did you find that!"

He took the cigar out of his mouth and let out a long breath of smoky air.

"Found them in Xavier's desk."

"But Xavier's desk was covered in a pile of rubble."

"Cleared it out."

He raised his eyebrows, reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out another cigar.

"Want one?"

"No."

He put it back into his pocket, looked back up at her.

"Then what is with all the questions?"

"Can't a girl be curious?" she went and sat down on the edge of her makeshift bed. Rogue wasn't surprised when she didn't receive a response from him.

"We should probably get some sleep." he let out another puff of smoke in front of him, still lying there as if he had no worries in the world.

"I'm not very tired." although that was a slight lie, she was a little sleepy. It had been another full day.

"We have a full day ahead of us."

"I know."

She liked arguing with Logan. It brought satisfaction to her along with a warm soft fuzzy feeling of familiarity. Of normalcy. Something she craved now more than ever.

She laid back on her bed and stared silently at the ceiling high above her head. Rogue thought about Logan, the smell of his cigar drifting near her making it easy to do so. They had spent a lot of time together over the last couple of days. Neither hardly ever out of the others sight. It was interesting to say the least. She couldn't say she enjoyed it, all that closeness and sharing of space, but it did have it's benefits.. and some downfalls. Like it was hard to get privacy. But for some reason that didn't really bother her. She had been alone in a small room for a very long time, so now that she was sharing a very large one with a man she owed her life to many times over, and cared for more than she could put into words, she was ok with it. And was actually learning to like it. Like having him near. All the time. She knew that Logan liked his privacy probably as much as she did, and felt somewhat bad for the sacrifice he was making for her. But he never showed any signs of discontentment with their temporary arrangements. And he seemed to actually enjoy their many conversations, although he had enough insight not to probe her for more about what she had gone through...Was still going through.

Her thoughts drifted as she thought of Scott. She was worried about him. Afraid that they might be doing things to him, believing he knew where she was.

It made her stomach tighten up into a ball, and uncertainty made its way into her mind.

He's probably dead no use worrying about that which you can do nothing about.

No he's not!

Well if he isn't he probably isn't doing very well.

He's a survivor he has to be alive!

I'm sure he is.

Rogue really hated arguing within herself, but sometimes she just couldn't stop it. Sometimes she didn't want to stop it.

For after all it wasn't just herself she was arguing with but the others she had absorbed, mostly Adam and Maddie and sometimes bits of Logan would pop in for a couple words since she had absorbed a little of him a couple days ago.

But sometimes it wasn't bad. It was if she had all this experience and knowledge that wasn't her own yet very much a part of her. She felt so old sometimes, and once and a rare while, quite young.

Rogue heard Logan order for the lights of the danger room to be turned off while he went to the other side of the room where he slept. She still wasn't very tired though. Her mind at full speed. But she did need to rest. So she closed her eyes. And let herself think.

But she forced the negative thoughts out, turned off the argumentative others in her head and allowed herself to enjoy the silence of just her own thoughts in her head.

It would be hours until she slept.


	32. Chapter 32 No More

**Chapter 32 No More**

Angela was being led somewhere, where she didn't know. She barely knew what compound she was in. One thing she did know, there was urgency in the way they were leading her. And the people who drove her there had broken all the speed limits just to get her there.

Finally a building that looked like all the others except was bigger and had a neater appearance to it came into view. That was where they were heading.

It was dusk, the sun nearly completely gone. There was an eerie calm surrounding her that didn't feel right.

She knew all the buildings she passed had all the oppressed mutants in it, at least the ones who managed to stay out of trouble or hadn't managed to get killed.

Man her head hurt.

Even shielding her mind from all the thoughts around her didn't block everything out, there were too many people. Too many people that had such depressing thoughts, states of minds that seemed as if they were deteriorating, even if the body wasn't.

They walked up a ramp and when they reached the entrance two guards straightened up and saluted the men behind her that were her always present 'escort'.

Both had small devices that had buttons on their belts, ones that they could push at any time that would activate the pain receptors that were located in the metal bracelets that were on her wrists. They had never had too use them, and now over a year later, they stopped carrying them clenched in their fists. But they still were very ominous just hanging on their belts.

They entered the building which had some activity, people walking around going places in a hurry, some mutants being shoved around by guards, one she passed was on the ground writing in pain, his collar flashing red, making it clear that severe punishment for whatever he had done was in progress.

A long time ago Angela would have objected or tried to have done something, at the very least given a threatening look. But that was then, she was living in the present now. So she just put that image in the back of her mind, buried it with all the other items that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She really hated not being able to do anything. And every time she was unable to a little piece of herself was stolen from her.

It seemed they finally reached there destination. Two uniformed men were waiting for them. They nodded at the guards behind her and giving her what could actually be construed as a respectful look, motioned for her to go in the room.

Before she did so she scanned the room quickly with her mind. There was only one person in it. Someone who seemed slightly familiar. But there was no danger waiting for her, so she entered.

A man was chained to a chair. His head was hanging low, so she couldn't get a good look at him .Angela approached him slowly, not wanted to alarm him. He looked as if he had been through a lot. From what she could see blood was dripping off his face from what was probably a recent beating. His clothes were torn and bruises and scars showed through, ones that look days old, some months or even years.

He started to moan, obviously coming to, he raised his head slowly, just doing that seemed to hurt him terribly. When his head was raised well enough for her to see who it was she let out a soft gasp.

She knew this man. Or at least she knew someone who had known him. Rogue knew him.

Angela hadn't seen Rogue in quite a while, but thought about her every now and again.

They had been friends. Angela didn't have many friends. From the first time she had entered into Rogue's mind she knew their was something special about her. Rogue had been through a lot, but instead of feeling defeated, even after having just been forced to take someone's life, she still had a strength about her that wouldn't be extinguished.

She only knew Rogue for a couple of weeks, long enough to help Rogue with the new voices in her head, although Rogue had actually been able to deal with most of that on her own. They would have long talks, some of it out loud so as not to get unwarranted attention, but mostly telepathically. Always in the same horrible little padded cell, right next to where they experimented on Rogue.

She had learned a lot about Rogue, about her times as an X-men, about how she had come to know Xavier, about a man named Logan, who although she rarely talked about, Angela could see she still cared deeply for him.. and something horrible must have happened to him to cause Rogue such anxiety. She told her about not being able to touch... how in the time she had to herself, which was a lot, she practiced on controlling that.

Angela had offered to help her with that.

"No, this is something I have t'do on my own." Rogue had told her, her words coming into her head were coated with determination and a quiet sadness.

She also told Angela about Bobby, she hadn't even brought him up until Angela herself had asked. It was another painful subject for Rogue. She talked about the other X-men as well, ones that had died, ones that she wondered what had happened to and ones she looked up to.

Like this one. This man in front of her. He had been their leader. Their strength. Through the telepathic bond Angela had created so that her and Rogue could communicate they were able to share more than just thoughts, but images and even events that had occurred. She had seen him in many of Rogues memories.

_Scott, that's his name... Scott. _

He started to blink his eyes slowly and then opened them in a flash. He immediately focused on her. She didn't see fear, or anger. But she did see suspicion along with a questioning look that seemed even more potent with the blood that was on his face.

"What do you want?" he managed to croak out, his words strained yet hard. He asked as if he already knew the answer.

"I.. " she started but then faltered. She turned around and put her attention onto one of the men that had been standing outside the room when she arrived. "Why am I here?"

"He knows something."

"That's usually why you guys bring a telepath in." she said narrowing her eyes at the uniformed man.

He ignored her suddenly terse attitude.

"A mutant escaped five days ago, one he knew well, they want to know where she is, what he knows about it."

She tilted her head. "Name of escapee?" she asked and started to hold her breath, she knew who he was going to say even before he opened his mouth. But she still wanted to hear it out loud. To confirm her suspicions.

"Rogue."

A Million thoughts started to go through her head, and emotions to go along with them.

"I believe you worked with her." he watched Angela intently as he spoke those words as if she was suddenly going to spew forth information.

"Yes" she said strongly, her words betraying no emotion. Her eyes defying him to continue down the path of conversation.

He didn't. Grabbing the door he started to close it behind her so she could have privacy with Scott, although it was a counterfeit privacy since she knew they could see through the mirrors that lined the walls. And hear from the miniature speakers that were hidden throughout the cramped room.

"Don't let that deter you from what needs to be done."the guard commanded her, his tone above serious.

"Wait." he stopped what he was doing and looked at her expectantly.

"Bring me some water and some antiseptic along with some bandages."

"What for?"

She let out a loud sigh.

"For him of course." she indicated Scott by turning her head slightly in his direction.

"He doesn't need it" Angela knew what he meant by those words. They were going to kill him after she was done with him. Anger coursed through her body.

"Bring me what I need or you don't get what you need."

The man looked at her, anger of his own flashing through his eyes. He turned to one of the men that was guarding the door and barked at him some orders to get her what she needed. She waited patiently until they returned with the items she requested.

Then she walked back over to where Scott was still watching her. Up close she was surprised he didn't look as bad of as she originally thought. She unscrewed the cap off the bottle of water and brought it up to Scott's lips. He drank slowly at first but them he took in large gulps until he started to cough.

"That enough for now, let me look at these cuts on your face." she put the bottle down beside him picked up what she needed to clean his wounds. It didn't take long until she was finished. His eyes acutely on her all through it. Although he said nothing.

When she was done she dragged a chair so that she could sit down in front of him.

"Who are you?" his words held more strength than before.

"Angela." she offered hoping that meant something to him. That maybe Rogue talked about her.

He looked down at the floor, lost in thought.

"Angela," he whispered softy. Then his eyes were back on hers. For some reason she had flashes of some sort of visor on his face. Obviously it was some of Rogue's memories of him that she was now recalling. "the one that helped Rogue?" But he didn't give her a chance to answer. "your a telepath."

"Yes I.."

"It's going to take more than a telepath to get information out of me." his eyes flashed with sudden defiance as he sat up straighter in his chair. He then averted his eyes away from her, as if no longer caring to look at her.

_I don't know anything anyway!_ she heard that thought of his loud and clear due to the emotion that was behind it.

_Well that is going to make things difficult_ she told him telepathically.

"Get out of my head!" He roared loudly.

She had the sense of that bringing assurance in the guards outside the room, them believing she was ripping his mind apart with her own.

_Please Scott I want to help you, but can't if you continue like this._ Her thoughts came out desperate, and she realized she did want to help him, more than anything.  
And it wasn't just because of how Rogue felt about him, or even that with bruises and all he was one extremely good looking man, but it was because she was becoming sick of herself. And upset. Because for too long she had done nothing. Sure she had helped carry messages back and forth between families and friends since she was one of the very few mutants that was actually allowed to travel, and sure she was able to ease some peoples pain telepathically... or even feed false information to her captures that caused upheaval among their ranks. But it just wasn't enough. But unfortunately like most things, there was a reason behind that...a painful reason.

_I don't believe you! _Scott finally told her, this time his thoughts were more controlled. _Your nothing but a collaborator, maybe one with a conscious, but a collaborator none the less. _

Those thoughts of his hit her harder than a slap in the face. Angela felt tears stinging behind her eyes but refused to let them appear. She got up out of her chair and turned away from him and the mirror so that nobody could see her face.

_Your a stronger person than this Angela _she told herself vehemently. _Get a hold of yourself!_

It didn't take her long for her to regain control of her emotions. She turned back around and sat back down in the chair. She looked away from him and into the mirror, her eyes hard, her face impassive.

_I understand why you might think that. But you are wrong. I would have never 'worked' for these people if it hadn't been for Xavier. _He looked back at her at the mention of Xavier's name, obviously Rogue had never told him that part, unfortunately, It would have saved Angela a lot of grief. _And while I may not where a suppression collar like you I still have these_ she showed him the thick metal bracelets on her wrists. The sign of their obvious trust in her. _And I am a prisoner just like you, although I am forced to use my mind instead of my hands to do their dirty work._ She paused for a second, gathering her thoughts. Not sure if she wanted to tell him that what caused her so much pain. _They also have my daughter. Her life is in their hands. When they first... captured me, I thought they had killed her like they had my husband, but I found out later that they had taken her for leverage, against me... Oddly enough they lost her when they admitted her into the system, and just found her again about a year ago... __She's three years old Scott. _He looked up at her regretfully, for what he had said to her earlier or for what she was saying to him, she didn't really know. _They let me see her every once and a while. But they always change locations on me so I never really know where she is, and my 2 watchers out there wear telepathic blockers to prevent me from finding out where she is located. She is the reason I have to turn a blind eye, why I have to swallow what is left of my courage and pride...also why I continue to hope. .. _

She stopped talking after that, her grief for her daughter causing her stress and an ache in her soul. They sat in silence for at least 10 minutes. Neither saying anything to one another. Neither looking at the other.

"I don't know anything." Scott started to gently struggle with the chains around him, testing them. He stopped when he realized how tightly they were bound around him.

"I know." she replied.

He looked up at her lingering signs of doubt in his eyes.

_How can you help me? _

She hadn't expected him to ask that of her, to try to trust her so soon.

_I don't know, but I.. _

She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A guard stepped through.

"Well?"

She turned around in her chair to face the person. It was one of the door watchers.

"He doesn't know anything."

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then it's time for you to go." He motioned for her to get out of the chair and leave the room.

"I.."

"Now" his voice demanding, his gaze on her toxic.

She stood up gave Scott a look of regret, of things unsaid and undone and walked out of the room.

_They're going to kill me, aren't they?_ Scott whispered in her mind as she was turning around a bend in the long corridor.

She stopped for a second, looked behind her where she had left him bound and beaten.

_I wish there was something I could do for you._

_There is Angela. _

_They have my daughter! _

_We can find her Angela, but your not going to find her by being their pawn. By ignoring the suffering around you. By letting people die when you can save them!_

_I'm just one person!_

_But you are also the only mutant on this whole compound that actually has use of her powers! _

His words were becoming softer and softer in her mind until they were gone completely. They were moving him, she could feel it. She allowed their connected to be broken for then she felt something else. A presence she hadn't felt in a long time. She opened her mind and let it wander until she realized who it was.

Rogue, and she was with someone They were separating from one another, as if they had a plan... They were there to free them.

Angela decided then it was time she did something about the always present guards that were following closely behind her. Time to take her life back into her hands.

It was time, to say no more! Never again!

And knowing that she wasn't alone, brought the courage she needed. Although she realized she would have done something anyway. The way Scott had looked at her as she left the room flashing through her mind.

Angela stopped in her tracks. The guards nearly colliding with her. Turning around she faced the two large men.

Then she opened her mind even further.


	33. Chapter 33 Alliances Made

**Chapter 33 Alliances Made**

Scott was being led down a hallway. One that looked like all the others. Bleak, depressing, featureless. Oddly enough they hardly passed anyone, the area deserted. There was a guard behind him, a guard in front of him. He didn't know where they were leading him to, but knew wherever it was it would be the end of him.

They hadn't even bothered beating him again after the strangely empathetic Angela had left him behind. They had just released him from the chair, made sure his metal cuffs on his hands were secure and led him out of the room. He was surprised he could walk. But walk he did.

Knowing he was probably going to die did something to him. It gave him a reason to act along with increasing his energy and allowed him to swallow the pain. Scott was suddenly more aware of his surroundings. Could hear the guards breathing in and out. One nice and even, the other one with a little more difficulty, probably a smoker.

He still hurt, but it just didn't matter anymore. It was becoming increasingly irrelevant. At least at that moment he was feeling something. For in a little while he might feel nothing at all. He knew he had to do something. Soon.

Out of the blue the guard behind him grabbed Scott and brought him to an abrupt halt.

"Pete, got to go to the bathroom, drank too much coffee again, you think you can manage watching the mutie for a couple minutes on your own?"

Scott kept his head downcast so as not to offer a challenge to either of the guards. Nor did he move an inch.

"Go ahead, he'll be no problem." the other guard scoffed while giving Scott a dismissive look.

Scott listened to the other guards footsteps as they went down the hallway. He waited until they disappeared completely. Then he raised his head.

The guard in front of him was quite young. And not at all smart. His back was turned to Scott, his attention elsewhere. Scott took two silent steps forward and then let his presence known. The guard turned around, alarm lining his features.

Jumping up in the air Scot spun around timing a perfect kick that made contact with the guards stomach. The guard went flying across the tiled floor, banging into a wall. But he didn't stay down. And he was reaching for the pain button on his belt. Scott couldn't allow that.

Taking off in a short run Scott stopped a couple feet short of the guard. The guard stopped what he was doing, fear showing in his features. But that didn't stop Scott from doing what he had to do. He kicked him harder this time, And as the man fell to the floor again, Scott bent his knee and smashed it into his nose.The young guard let out a yelp and then fell backwards, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Scott knew he didn't have long, his breathing was fast, his heart erratic. Turning around her lowered his body down and using the hands that were secured behind his back, rummaged through the man's upper pocket until he found what he needed. The key to his handcuffs. Somehow managing to balance the small object in his hand he finally released the bonds on his hands.

_That's better._

Now that he had his hands free he did a more thorough search of the unconscious man. He hit the jackpot when he found a key that would unlock his collar. He was just getting back up off the floor when he heard a click. The sound of a guns safety being taken off.

"Put your hands over your head and turn around slowly!" the guards loud voice reverberating through the hallway.

_He sure did go to the bathroom quickly. _

Scott couldn't believe it. He had been so close! He did what he was told. Although _very_ unwillingly.

This time he didn't lower his head but looked more audaciously at the man who had the deadly weapon aimed at him. He wanted to look into the mans eyes. Hoping he would see some regret. Something. But he saw only anger. He prepared him self for the worse. His mind searching for ideas of ways to survive.

And then Scott saw movement behind the guard, before he could even register what it was, the large man slumped over, the gun flying out of his hand. Scott watched the man as he fell, and then raised his head to see what caused it.

Scott's eyes widened.

"Remy thought dat y'could use some help."Remy had a cocky grin on his face. Gave Scott the once over, and then leaned down and searched the downed guard. He found what he was looking for when he found a collar key.

"Dis could come in handy." he threw it up in the air and caught it. Then pocketed it.

'Well," Remy turned his head to the side, "y'goin t'thank Remy or what?"

"Thank you?" Scott looked at him still astonished. "How did you even get here?" Scott noticed he wasn't even wearing an inhibitor collar. "And how did you get that off without it killing you?"

"Well Remy _was_ a thief, dat did require some knowledge of picking locks... that collar was easy t'get off once Remy knew where the explosive were located, and gettin' into this 'secure' building was child's play considerin' what Remy once did for a livin' "

Remy came closer to Scott looking down at the guard behind Scott. He gave him a respectful look. Then looked at Scott's neck where the collar was still located.

"You goin' t'take dat off or what?"

Scott looked down at the key in his hand and then back up at Remy.

"I don't think that I should."

"Why's dat?"

"I can't control my powers, if I take the collar off, I will essentially be blind.."

Remy gave him a curious glance and then his face became cheerful as a smile appeared on his face.

"Good ting Remy raided the supply buildin' before comin' here, dey had a lot of interestin' things der.. like dis for one," he pulled the collar out on the long leather jacket he was wearing over his prisoner garb till it stood upright, then he reached into an inner pocket "and dese" he pulled out what looked to be playing cards, rifled through them and then put them back "and Dese." He then pulled out glasses, when he turned them around Scott saw that they were the ruby lensed glasses he had been wearing the day of his capture, surprisingly they were undamaged.

Scott took them out of Remy's outstretched hand.

"I don't understand why would they keep all those things, you think they would burn them or something."

"Remy don't know, nor does he care, Why question it."

Scott unfolded them and put them on. Everything became tinted in red. Red hallway, Red Remy, Red walls. He had almost forgotten what that was like.

Now he would never really 'see' again. But there were more important things for him to worry about.

"How did you know I would need these?"

"Remy knew."

Scott was still holding tightly on the key. He brought it up to his collar, disbelief strongly present in his mind. He had been wearing the thing so long it had become a part of him. Like a tumor. Or cancer. An always present reminder of his captivity and the ability to do nothing about it.

Enough of that.

He turned the key and pulled the collar off. Nothing happened. He felt the same.

"I don't understand I..."

That is when the pain started. He felt as if his body was on fire, his insides melting. Scott dropped to the ground. He felt Remy grab his arm. Scott started shaking uncontrollably, his head pounding so loudly he thought it was going to explode.

And then it was over.

Scott brought in a deep breath, and with the help off Remy stood back up.

"Dat looked painful." Remy said his tone actually humorous as if trying to make light of it all.

Scott gave him an even look, one with hostility embedded in it.

"It was."

And that is when Scott Remembered. Remembered who Remy Lebeau was and why him pulling out the cards and shoveling them in front of him brought a sense of deja vu to him. He acted on those thoughts immediately.

Grabbing Remy he shoved him against the wall. Keeping him in place with strength that only an hour ago he would not have believed himself capable of.

"Gambit!" Scott seethed.

Remy blinked twice and then actually smiled at Scott. A smile that just begged to be wiped off his face.

"No wonder you know so much about me, about the X-men, you worked for Magneto!"

Remy's smile disappeared. His eyes flashed with fury.

"Dat was in da past!" He said angrily.

"Well your past is responsible for this future." he shoved Remy further into the wall.

"I should kill you!" Scott whispered loudly, not taking his eyes off the red eyed mutant. Remy looked right back at him defiantly.

"Maybe y'should, maybe y'even can, but we both know y'won't!"

Scott gave Remy one last abhorrent look and then released him. Remy wiped himself off as if he had become dirty, while glaring at him at the same time. Scott ignored his look and started to walk away from him.

"Where do t'tink your goin'?

Scott stopped turned halfway and showed Remy the key that was still in his hand.

"I have people to free."

"Remy can help!"

Scott turned completely around.

"You saved my life, I owe you for that. but I don't trust you!"

"What does trust have t'do wit it?"

"When lives are involved everything."

"Workin' for Magneto was a mistake, but how is Remy 'spose t'make up for it when people like y'don't give him da chance?"

Scott thought about that for a second. And then came to a decision. He could use the help whether he wanted Remy's or not.

"We should start by getting these guards out of sight, think I saw a utility closet down the hall."

Remy grinned at him. Leaned down and started to drag the guard.

"Remy can do dat"


	34. Chapter 34 Breaking Barriers

**Chapter 34 Breaking Barriers**

_Angela had never really used her power to it's full extent. She had always been cautious, not exactly anxious that she would identify herself as a mutant if she did so, but wary due to the fact that she wasn't quite sure what she could do if she truly let go. _

_But that precaution that she had embedded into her system, engraved into her mind was broken one day. A day that still made her skeptical of herself. Which with everything going on wasn't a good thing. Not a good thing at all._

_It had been a week after she had finally agreed to work for them. To uncover peoples secrets, to dig into their minds._

_Angela was sitting in a van, at the front, so that the driver could keep an eye on her in the rearview mirror and the two guards in back of her could watch her easily. She was in turmoil at that time, she would always remember that. Her mind at war with itself. Angela believed she was doing the right thing. But that didn't make her feel less guilty, or bury the pain of all her recent losses. _

_Angela sat there quietly, her hands calmly in her lap, her eyes forward, not looking at a lot although she was taking everything in. She didn't have to have her eyes open to "see" what was going on around her. Or for that matter to hear._

_At the moment the two guards behind her seemed to be having a jolly old time. Their cheerful voices low and hushed but without even really trying she could pick up each and every word._

_Xavier had taught her that caution was one thing, but in the environment that they were in, it was better to know what was going on around you, even if that meant letting more inside your head that you ever wanted. Or would ever be able to forget._

_So that is what she had been doing. Always scanning everyone gently with her mind. Just in case. _

_And then they started telling jokes. Everything was so funny. Ha Ha Ha._

_Still she sat their composedly. Her eyes forward, her demeanor unassuming._

_Angela always wondered why they didn't go after Xavier to be their little telepathic dog. He had more experience, more know how, she was just starting to allow herself to learn._

_Then their voices picked up in volume as they continued to trade jokes. Until they went too far. _

_"You know what is worse than a mutant?" one of the men asked his voice obnoxiously upbeat._

_"What's that?" _

_"A crippled one."_

_Angela knew they meant for her to hear that. Everyone was aware of how she had become close with Xavier. He had helped her after her arrival, helped her deal with her losses. Helped her live. Helped her realize that things had to change. For life continuing as it was could only lead to the downfall of humans as well as mutants._

_Their laughter filled the large van. Drifted up to her and harassed her ears. And that is when she let go. It had been so easy to do so._

_All the pain, all the grief, all the anger. All the bitterness. _

_They would never know she had been in their minds. Never know that she just planted a subliminal message in their heads that couldn't be ignored. Just one sentence. One simple sentence. _

_**You don't hate mutants, you want to help mutants.**_

_A month later she found out one guard had been shot for trying to help three teenage mutants escape, the other had killed himself. _

_After that she never did anything like that again. And was too terrified to tell Xavier what she had done for the fear that she would loose his respect. Something that she just couldn't bear. Not when she had lost so many other things._

_After that they added the telepathic suppressors to whoever was watching her. Obviously someone had figured out what she had done, or had an inkling._

* * *

And now Angela was doing it again. Letting go once more, out of hostility, out of fear, out of what might happen if she let it all continue. Two very startled guards were in front of her. Two guards that she didn't bother learning names of since it didn't matter. The hate in their eyes enough to brand them as what they were.

She was slowly bringing her hands up as she increased the intensity of her mind on the guards. That somehow letting her concentrate further. Angela managed to stop them in there tracks. But she could feel her hold wavering, the suppression collars deflecting most of her telepathic probes. It was painful. But she didn't stop. Angela knew she had to break through the collars interference before it was too late. But it was hard. It was if she was drifting through a acidic radio signal that changed it's frequency so often that she couldn't pick up on anything. But she finally did. Whether luck, providence, or just the will of the fates she found a way through. And she took it. One guard dropped to the ground. Now that she knew how to break through the devices the second guard was even easier that the first. He fell also, nearly landing on the guard next to him.

All this happened in less than a minute. And it was over.

Angela's eyes were blurry and she felt something dripping down her chin. Bringing her hand up to her face she realized her nose was bleeding. Wiping it on her sleeve, she glanced down at the unconscious men.

_Now what?_ Although she pretty much knew, now that she had knowledge of where her daughter was, information she had acquired before the second guard had blacked out.

Quickly rescanning the area with her mind, she found that two people were coming toward her. Scott and someone unknown. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, shook her head as if to wake herself up and she looked at the two now approaching forms.

Angela realized then that things were about to get interesting. And if there was a God out there she would survive what was about to come, if only so she could see her daughter one last time.

* * *

Scott and the other man both stopped in their tracks when they saw Angela. Scott was the first to come toward her. Good thing he did too. For at that moment her body decided to give out, she saw black stars and felt herself fall. She waited for the floor to catch up with her but it never did. Instead two strong arms caught her mid fall.

"Are you ok?"

She tried to answer but her lips wouldn't work. So she used her mind.

_Give me a second, I've never done anything like that before._

The nauseating feelings and flashes of pain stopped after a minute or so and she was able to look up at Scott.

"Nice glasses." she said out loud, not meaning too, although she couldn't help but appreciate the warm smile that suddenly lit up his saddened features.

"Thanks."

He helped her to sit on the floor. Angela looked behind Scott's back at a handsome man who was looking down at her, a guy who had startling red on black eyes that strangely complimented his features.

"Who's that?"

"That's.."

But Scott was interrupted by the man.

"Gambit beda name, although y'can call him Remy."

He came down toward where Scott and her were located on the floor and with natural agility he unlocked the iron bands that were on her hands. She hadn't even seen him get the key from the guard, but then again she was too busy trying to stay conscious.

Angela found she was feeling much better, the ache in her head and body nearly gone. So she rose slowly to her feet. Scott helped her up. Remy just watched her.

She stared down at her bare wrists. Then looked back up at Remy.

"Thank you."

"Anytime chere." he gave her an appreciative look, along with a pleasant smile.

"We should hide these men somewhere...I believe there was a bathroom back there that we can lock them in." Scott said, pointing in the direction behind them. "Anybody around here?"

Angela rescanned the area with her mind.

"No, but we should still hurry."

Remy and Scott started to drag the men, Angela tried to help. Along the way they discussed what they were going to do. Angela also told them about the arrival of Rogue.

* * *

After leaving the two men in the bathroom, they closed the door. Scott motioned for both of them to move away. Then lifted up his glasses. A beam of bright red light shot out of his eyes, melting the doorknob and the metal on the frame.

"That will hold them for a while." Scott said with quiet satisfaction. He turned his attention back to Angela.

"When will they be inside the compound?" he said inquiring after Rogue, he seemed rather pleased with the fact that she was on her way.

"Less than ten minutes."

"Well den, what do y'say to freein' some of da others t'help even some of da odds."

"The nearest barracks is this way" she pointed in the opposite direction they had just arrived. "But there are two guards blocking the exit."

Remy smiled wide at that. "Don't tink dat will be a problem."

He took of in front of them. Scott and Angela looked at each other. And then followed after him.

Remy had been right. It was no problem at all. Unfortunately for them it was just the beginning.


	35. Chapter 35 To See it Again

**35 To See it Again**

The night was so peaceful, so still and quiet, and quite lovely. But Rogue wasn't really paying attention.

She was hovering a good distance off the ground, her flying still new to her, yet somehow adding confidence to her broken and withered being. She knew Logan was heading toward the back of the compound and she was already in position.

It would be minutes before he got there. So she just stayed their in the night sky, letting the soft winds brush against her and caress her exposed face. The only part of her skin that was uncovered.

She wasn't wearing the x-sweats, nor any of the overly uncomfortable X-men uniforms. Instead she was wearing a one peace uniform, black that deflected the light and blended into the darkness. It was made out of a light fabric, she had long forgotten the name yet it could stop a knife or even a bullet . Although that didn't really matter to her since her skin was now thicker than a rhinos when it came to injuries. Beast had been working on it before they had all been captured and she was grateful she had paid attention when he told her about how he had been experimenting on new uniforms. Luckily for her he had kept the prototypes down in the danger room, so they were undamaged. It was somewhat tighter than she was used to, and seeing how Logan looked at her after she had changed still brought a rosy blush to her cheeks just thinking about it...

Logan himself opted not to wear the thing, but instead donned the guards uniform again, telling her it could come in handy.

She didn't like to see him in it and it showed it in her look.

"Don't worry Marie, I'm not planning on making it a permanent fixture of my wardrobe."

"Good, wouldn't want your flannel shirts t'get jealous."

They shared a smile over that.

When Logan and her had first arrived she felt a brush against her mind. Immediately she knew it was Angela, an Angela who seemed deeply distressed.

Before Rogue could say anything or utter an acknowledgement of her presence the link was broken. That worried her. But so many things did lately, so what was another item?

Rogue was quite unnerved at the moment. Not that anybody would have known by looking at her. She never wanted to go back to the camp. Never wanted to see it again. It was bad enough that it was all she dreamt about. All she saw when she closed her eyes.

The pain, the humiliations, the utter and horrible despair that filled her to the very limit of bursting. The screams, the shots, the beatings. At the moment though the compound was silent. Nothing really happening. But that was about to change.

Her and Logan would see to that.

Before they had parted both had taken out the guards that were walking around the perimeter of the compound, it had gone so smoothly that Rogue started to believe that maybe they could pull everything off.

"_I'm in position_." Logan informed her through a tiny radio device that was located behind her ear.

She let out a long breath before answering. It was time.

"See y'inside." was her only reply.

Rogue shut her eyes tightly, then opened them again. Fixing her position, and her target she let herself fall.

_Time t'destroy some sentinels_ she informed herself.

The rush of air hit her hard, but it didn't bother her. The suit insulated her from the harder currents and her body did the rest. Ten seconds later she changed her position until she was a barreling down hands first at a 30 degree angle. She made contact with the first sentinel, but she didn't stop there. Pushing herself further she continued until the metal beast toppled over onto the second one.

The sound of metal grinding against metal filled the air. Sparks shot out also. And then nearly simultaneously both the sentinels eyes flashed and went out.

Rogue landed on the ground and stood there. The hugely massive forms of two wrecked mutant hating beasts dwarfing her small figure.

And then she waited. But nothing happened. Rogue had destroyed the sentinels on the north end without sounding the alarm.

_Hope Logan was able t'do the same._

But she knew somehow that he would be able to. She rose off the ground and started to fly off in the direction of the mutant barracks. It was time to meet up with Logan.


	36. Chapter 36 Sooner than Later

**Chapter 36 Sooner than Later**

The guards were easy to handle, between the three of them, they were able to restrain them without any noise or fuss whatsoever.

After they all dragged them inside, Remy gagged them, Angela knocked them unconscious with a psi bolt so they wouldn't make a sound, and Scott kept a watch out, although there was no need since he now had a telepath to rely on once again in his life.

After they finished that they headed outside, they were halfway down the steps when Angela stopped in her tracks. Both Scott and Remy stopped alongside her.

"What is it?" Scott turned to her and surveyed his surroundings at the same time, he didn't hear nor see anything, and the look on Remy's face told him that he was as confused as he was.

"There is someone coming," she put her hand to her head as if that helped her to concentrate further, "There are four of them, heavily armed."

"How far away?" Remy asked his voice no louder than a whisper, but it carried far in the quite night.

He watched as she closed her eyes. She then slowly opened them.

"About a minute."

"Well then," Remy you get on the right side, Angela and I will be on the left," Scott pointed to two smaller buildings that were in front of the testing facility "remember we have to get to them before they sound the alarm, so take them out as fast as you can!"

Remy nodded and took of in a run, his right hand reaching into his coat pocket. Scott grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her with him to the other side, she seemed a little hesitant, obviously not used to such going ons.

When they made it to the building Angela positioned herself so that she could see Remy. She then raised her right hand in the air, five fingers upward then four, three, two and then one.

There were footsteps approaching. Loud ones. And before Angela could even lower her hand the guards came into view.

The minute they were insight Scott saw Remy flip a card in his hand,charge it somehow and throw it at the front of the approaching men.

The explosion was small, but it served its purpose, three of the four guards went hurling to the ground. The one left standing was dazed and beyond confused.

Angela took of in a run, he followed being her..Remy was already there...

Angela took the guard on that was still standing upright. Scott took on the two that were behind her, getting to their feet. Pure instinct made him lower his glasses and shoot off an optic blast. The first guard went flying, He made sure only to hit the man on the shoulder, not willing to take a life at that point. Then he turned to the second guard, who was not as out of it as his other friends. He already had gotten out his gun in the length of time that it had taken Scott to blast his friend.

The guard fired off a shot which Scott easily avoided. That would be the only bullet that left that man's gun. Scott was already on him, punching him square in the jaw, the guard stumbled back. Grabbing the uniformed man's jacket Scott pulled the guy back toward him and kicked him hard in the stomach. The man doubled over and them laid still on the ground.

Scott turned his attention to Remy and Angela after he threw the guns in some shrubbery a couple feet away.

Angela was just standing there watching Remy, and apparently also keeping her mind on the surrounding area, the way her eyes seem to see and yet not, showing Scott that.

The woman guard that Angela had taken care of lying on the ground near her feet. As far as he could tell she seemed to be sleeping.

Remy was still fighting, it seemed that he was just toying with the guard, allowing the large man to try to hit him and them quickly stepping around or away from the attempted impact.

"Enough!" Scott said, coming closer to where the two were standing, he looked pointedly at Remy "We have better things to do!"

"Fine den." Remy replied, not bothering to look at Scott, his eyes still on his prey. He jumped up in the air, did a quick spin and kicked the man hard in the chest.

The uniformed man went flying. And then landing hard on the ground with a thud. "Well dat was fun."

"Oh no!' he heard Angela blurt out, her words anxious and full of terror. Her eyes looking behind the two men. They both turned around to see what she was staring at.

A guard was standing ten feet past two small buildings, he was raising his hand in a slow yet ostentatious way. His face was lined with a searing ear to ear grin. Not that any of them noticed, they were too busy looking at the object that was in his raised hand. They all knew what it was.

"I don't know why I didn't feel his presence, the only way is if he is wearing a telepathic blocker." Angela's words came out in a hush, they had an air of despair about them that reached into her eyes that were widened with guilt. "Oh Crap." she suddenly added.

Scott was thinking the same thing except the words he used were a little more explicit. Remy started cursing himself in what sounded like french. His words loud and angry.

And then the man pushed a button. It all happened so quickly, that none of them were able to do anything. They were just able to stand there and watch. The guard's actions even seemed to slow down in the process, as if time itself was mocking Scott and the others for not being able to do anything before it was too late.

Then the alarm sounded. It was loud and haunting, lights turned on and lit up the compound.

"Well looks like we are about to have company." Scott brought his hands to his face and raised his glasses once more, blasting the man off his feet and the object out of his hands.

Then Angela, Scott & Remy stood there, lights shining down on them, surrounded by unconsious guards looking at one another.

They all held the same look. One of determination and perseverance.

The fight wasn't over yet. And it looked like it was coming to them. Sooner than later.


	37. Chapter 37 Closer to Freedom

**Chapter 37 Closer to Freedom**

Logan, unlike Rogue only had one Sentinel to take care off. Rogue had been worried that the security would be increased since her escape, but it hadn't been.

But still one sentinel, would be tough even for Logan.The first thing he had to do was approach the metal beast without being detected. That was the easy part. He was now standing behind it. He released his claws, the sound nearly deafening to his ears, especially when he was desiring silence.

The sentinel picked it up, turned it's red lights on and started searching the ground where the noise had come from. But he was now ready. Logan jumped on the oversized right leg of the metal giant, his claws digging in all the way. He did that over and over, until the leg was practically shredded.

The sentinel started to fall over, Logan jumped and rolled out of the way. The metal mutant hater landed, the crash making him wish that he didn't have super sensitive hearing. Using his claws once again he dug into the downed sentinel, this time using them as leverage to help him get up on the oversized robot.

He reached the top quickly, jumped up and started running to the sentinel's face. It's lights were still on and the thing was trying to sit up.

But Logan would have none of that. He jumped with a howl of pleasure and let his claws rip through the robot's sensory devices, not stopping until the lights dimmed and them turned off completely.

Everything took less than a minute and a half. The sentinel was now a junk pile. And it never had a chance to sound the alarm. But Logan heard something he wasn't wanting to hear. Something unexpected.

Voices. And they were coming closer. Obviously they had heard something and where coming to investigate. Fortunately they hadn't sounded the alarm.

Walking quickly to the edge of the sentinel he flipped off and over, at the same time he retracted his claws so that he could grab on a tree branch, he held onto it for a couple seconds, listened with his ears and then let go.

Logan now had less than a minute to get inside the compound and deter the guards from sounding the alarm or from seeing the sentinel. But that would be no problem for Logan, In fact it was going to be pure pleasure.

* * *

One bloody nose, a broken arm, and a broken jaw later.. none his... Logan was done with the guards and was heading north. Toward the mutant area. He was met with no interference, and the only sound he heard at the moment was his own beating heart.

Arriving at the designated area, he smelled her before he saw her. But then found her with his eyes. Rogue was leaning against the back of a building looking right at him. She was quite pleased to see him and didn't bother to hide it.

"Been waitin' long?"

"Nah, just arrived about a minute ago... I see that it went well.." she motioned with her head to indicate the still quite camp.

"The danger room simulation was harder." Logan said, offering her a toothy grin.

She frowned at that already lost in what they were about to do. "It's not over yet.. are y'ready Logan?"

"Which one first?" He said looking around him.

She pointed at the building she had been leaning against.

"This one was Scott's, we'll free them first."

"Anything you say darlin"

She walked up to the door. Looked back at Logan and after he nodded her head letting her know that no guards were in the immediate area, Rogue brought back her fist. And put it right through the door.

Ripping it off its hinges she threw it behind her and past Logan. The sound of shocked voices was louder than the metal door hitting the cemented ground.

Logan and Rogue walked through the doorway at nearly the same time. What they saw was saddening. Scared people huddled on the floor and beds, their worried faces betraying their fear of what they thought was going to come. The small building was so full of mutants that they could hardly walk past the doorway without bumping into anyone.

Logan smelled more dirty people than he had in his life, their unwashed bodies so potent that he was sure even Marie could pick up the smell. He also heard grumbling of stomachs and the ever present beeping of the suppression collars that was so loud it hurt his ears.

But they were there to change that.

Rogue took a couple steps forward, a moonbeam coming through a window making her nearly shine in the dark, it also amplified her strips of white hair.

And then a small voice cried out.

"Momma that is Rogue, she's come to rescue us!" Logan found the owners voice, a small boy of about seven who was sitting up in bed, his mother behind him holding onto him from behind.

There were loud murmurings after that. And Logan picked up a few stray words.

"It can't be possible."

"Then Why is she with a guard?"

"Who is that man with her?"

"Can it be true?"

A old man who looked to be the leader, got up slowly out of a bed and approached Rogue cautiously. His eyes not leaving her face. He motioned for everyone to be silent, the voices quieted down. Until only a few stray whispers were heard.

"Is this true, are you here to free us?"

"Yes, we both are," Rogue was still looking around the room obviously searching for Scott. "Where's Scott Summers?"

The man suddenly looked down and then behind him, his eyes resting on a young blond's face for support.

"Go ahead father tell her." his daughter urged him.

He turned back around.

"They took him two days ago, nobody has seen him since... I'm afraid the rumors are that he has been killed."

His words were soft yet reluctant, and Logan heard a trace of fear also interlaced in the words.

Rogue stood there in silence looking at the man, her shoulders suddenly fell and for a moment Logan thought she was going to scream. But in the time it took him to walk up behind her and put a supportive hand on her shoulder Rogue was already regaining her composure.

She looked behind Logan, gave him a sad look, and then turned back around, before she did he saw determination replace her despair and knew action was about to come.

His hand fell off her shoulder as Rogue took a couple more steps into the crowd. A quite bold move for the girl that was afraid to be touched. Even if she was nearly totally covered.

"We haven't much time," she pulled a small object out of her pocket and indicated for the man to come toward her "we have a key, we can remove your collars." She placed the key in the mans collar and removed it, then motioned for the daughter to come up behind him to help him. "Removing the collars is painful, but the feeling will pass." During those words that man started to shake violently, but is stopped before he lost his footing and fell to the ground. The man then told his daughter to go toward Rogue she removed the woman's collar as well and then when the man regained control of himself and his daughter she handed him the key. He then started to unlock people's collars one after the other. Some people had more violent tremors than others, probably due to them being there longer. Both Logan and Marie helped where they could, others joining in as they were released from the power inhibiting collar.

But it was taking too long, they only had one key, and there was at least a hundred people, in that building alone. And more buildings full of powerless mutants.

"What do we do now?" Someone suddenly shouted across the room at Logan and Rogue.

"What do you think?" Logan grunted, he then released his claws, "You fight till your free!"

And that is when the lights turned on, the surrounding compound lit up and the alarm sounded. Rogue, who had been attending a young girl who was shaking lightly on the ground caught Logan's eyes. He raced to the door and listened attentively. At first he didn't hear anything but then the noises in the night air picked up. And what he heard wasn't good.

It sounded as if an army was forming. A Large army. Logan suddenly had an itching to be part of the coming action. He realized that Rogue was beside him, and she seemed to sense his feelings.

"We can't leave yet Logan, not enough people are free."

But that wasn't all that was on Logan's mind.

"If we didn't sound the alarm who did?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"But you think you know."

"Yes."

Before she could tell him the leader came up behind them.

"We have freed about forty people, at least twenty three are able and willing to fight." He indicated to a small crowd of people that were behind him.

"I Believe it is time for us to go out there.. right now.. the rest can follow as they are freed."

"Why is that?" Logan asked his voice moderately calm for him.

"Because Samantha who is a telepath," he motioned toward a woman who was about fifty, her once grand motherly face now scarred on the right side of her face. "says that there are more free mutants fighting the soldiers as we speak... and one of them is Scott... and they are outnumbered and in need of help."

"Scott! are you sure?" Rogue took a couple steps toward the identified telepath and waited for the woman to respond. The woman smiled meekly at Rogue and then shook her head in the affirmative.

Rogue's eyes started watering from her sudden happiness. Logan watched as she slowly realized that everybody's eyes were on her, waiting for her to say something. She wiped her tears on her sleeve, stood up a little straighter and then addressed the crowd. Her words started out soft almost shy but as they kept on coming so did her self confidence.

"This is it people, this is the chance y'have all been waitin' for, we may be outnumbered, the odds may seem against us, but we will succeed. If not through our newly re-gained mutant powers, than through our determination and the will to survive. Believe in yourself, count on each other, and this day will be ours."

Logan would have never known Marie as a leader, as a giver of speeches and a motivator of actions. But seeing it confirmed his beliefs that Marie was destined to do great things. To be an unforgettable person. Not just to him but the people that surrounded her.

The crowd started cheering, and looking at each other with sudden hope.

Rogue then took off flying out of the building and into the night sky, her body just a couple feet off the ground.

The people started to follow her.

Logan ran by her side.


	38. Chapter 38 Hold on

**Chapter 38 Hold on**

Angela remembered reading somewhere about how people facing death would have moments of clarity or even see bits and pieces of their past. But Angela saw nothing. Nothing except guard, after guard after guard. Obviously the compound had a barracks for them also, she should have known. All the others did. And Nothing was ever that easy, especially not when someone was working toward their freedom.

They were blocked in.

When the alarm first sounded Cyclops had blasted the two empty buildings in front of the facility so the guards could only come in one way. Through the right side. That helped a little. They had already defeated the first round of guards that responded to the alarm, but now there were many more. And more seemed to be coming.

Cyclops was blasting as many as he could, Gambit was charging and throwing them back with cards, but from where Angela was standing she could see Gambit was running out of them.

Angela was using her mind. Blasting people with psi bolts, giving people telepathic suggestions to leave or to go to sleep. It wasn't the easiest thing she had ever done, and it wasn't going to get better. Strangely her head was handling all the undue attention to it rather well. Maybe her body and mind were getting used to her sudden use of defensive powers.

Unfortunately there were too many guards, as many as Angela's eyes could see, and more than her mind was willing to calculate. It wouldn't be long until one of them slipped, or lost their concentration or was killed.

The guards weren't using their guns which was one good thing, they obviously didn't want to accidentally miss and get one of their own. But they still had to disarm the ones that got close enough to fire off a shot.

Angela formed an idea and spreading out her mind she created an illusion so that their enemy's no longer saw them. It was if they were invisible.

But it was draining her. The guards stopped and looked around confused. Cyclops and Gambit also ceased what they were doing and stared back at Angela.

"What's going on?" Cyclops asked her, his eyebrows risen.

Gambit waved his hand in front of the nearest armed guard's face.

"Dey can't see us dat is what!"

"I can't hold this very long..." she said through clenched teeth "Better prepare!"

Gambit got down on the ground and started to fill his pockets with rocks and pebbles that he could charge. Cyclops took a position to the right of Angela and had his hand on his glasses waiting. She felt a wave of despair flow through Scott and tried to comfort him. She even opened her mouth to say something. But nothing came out.

Angela suddenly felt weak and knew if she didn't drop the illusion that she wouldn't be able to help anyone, not even herself. She was about to release it when she felt a familiar mind.

Rogue.

She saw Rogue flying a little off the ground, some man beside her, and a good amount of other mutants following behind her.

_Rogue _she called out with her mind.

_Angela? _Rogue sounded worried.

_Rogue we need help._

_I know we are coming._

_What's the situation?_

Angela allowed Rogue too see through her eyes. The number of guards shocked her.

_I didn't know there were going to be so many.. Hold on Angela. Hold..._

But her words were cut off as the connection was severed. Angela then dropped the illusion that immediately made her feel a little clearer. Adrenaline pumped through her body and gave her the much needed strength.

"We just need to last a couple more minutes, help is coming." she notified the two fighting men beside her.

A guard who managed to get behind her grabbed her, before he could do anything else she grabbed his hands, forced them off her body and them flipped him over.

When she looked back up Gambit winked at her before throwing a punch at one guard and an explosive pebble at another. Cyclops was still beside her blasting so many guards so quickly that she couldn't keep up with it.

Shaking her head, she opened her mind once again before any more guards got too close. It was time once again for her mind to do the damage.

Now all they had to do was keep the upper hand... Three people against an army.

An Army against three people.

Either way she looked at it, she knew she was in a lot of trouble.

A whole lot of trouble.


	39. Chapter 39 Resolve

**Chapter 39 Resolve**

One minute Rogue had been talking to Angela telepathically, "seeing" what she saw and the next minute she was back flying in the dark, being followed by her kind.

But what she had seen unnerved her. And what she felt scared her.

Angela let her see how many soldiers were there. Not just the ones that the three were fighting but also the ones that were waiting outside for orders from their superiors. They were lined up row after row after row, at least hundreds. Hundreds of people that were paid to be mutants haters.

And then there was the fear that gripped her, Angela tried to hide it but she felt the mental strain that she was experiencing and felt Angela's doubt of her ability to stay alive much longer.

So Rogue picked up her pace. And didn't stop until she was in the line of sight of the waiting guards. It didn't take them long to see she wasn't alone. Nobody on either side had a time to shout any orders out, but all knew what they must do. Especially Rogue.

But even with the timely position she found herself in she couldn't help but stop and watch what was happening. It was something to behold.

One mutant was causing vines to grow out of the cracked pavement, with it he was entangling guard after guard. Another shot out tiny small spikes that seemed to have some sort of chemical reaction on the guards, as they dropped when one of them made contact with the deadly barb. Yet another was speeding around the area so quickly that Rogue almost has a difficult time watching his movements, he was also at the same time punching guards and kicking them down, his actions so fast that if Rogue blinked she would have missed it. Or not known what was causing the guards to fall if she didn't know what to look for.

Even with the few numbered mutants against the hundreds of humans the odds seem to be rapidly increasing to being on there side.

She watched as another mutant let out a fine spray of some liquid out onto the thick stone wall that divided the testing facilities from the rest of the compound. Immediately is started to fizzle, crumble, deteriorate and then fall away. The girl who had released that from her hands look down at her handy work and then shouted behind her.

"There's more to fight in here."

All that happened in less than 45 seconds, long enough for Rogue to see that everything was being handled well and that she didn't really need to be there to help. And they would have more help soon. So she took off in a burst of speed, she felt shots whiz past her and some even connect, but they didn't do her any harm. She passed over Logan, nodding his head at her she continued on her way.

Flying over the wall she came to a sudden halt, a flash of intense panic flashed through her before it was replaced with the need to do something about what she was looking at.

Scott, Angela and some unidentifiable person were blocked in by seven guards. There clothes were tattered and torn and even from where Rogue was hovering she could see blood coming out of many cuts on all three. But that wasn't the part to panic about.

It was the fact the all the guards had guns drawn on the three, their fingers on the triggers. They weren't moving though.

Scott and the unknown man were lying down on the ground, neither conscious at the moment. The only one standing was Angela. Although she was slowly lowering herself to the ground as if she was in immense pain. Somehow Angela was stopping the guards from firing.

Rogue saw all that in a blink of an eye and them shot toward Angela and the other two to save them. But she was too late. Angela dropped to the ground but not before catching Rogue's eyes. There was a calm about them that hurt Rogue and filled her with guilt of being too late. That was when the guards opened fire.

Even with her speed, her invulnerability and her flight she was able to do nothing but watch. But she was shocked when instead of the bullets making contact with the downed mutants it ricocheted off some sort of force field that appeared out of nowhere.

Rogue followed the power back to it's source, although she wasn't surprised to see the owner of it. She had seen that power in use many a time.

"Magneto." she uttered, seeing him but not actually believing.

"Rogue." his once weary frame now looking as if it had been energized. "Didn't know you could fly."

"I'm just full of surprises."

Then the guards started firing at them. Magneto responded by placing the field around them as well. Then with the wave of his hand he ripped the guns out of the guards hands and threw them all backwards. Some immediately blacked out, others were trying to get back on their feet.

Rogue was sure he was going to turn the weapons back on them, but actually surprising her when instead he just made a gesture and let them explode above the guards heads. Then he smiled, a smile that was actually directed at her, one that was filled with warmth and kindness. She couldn't help but feel strange at the moment. He had after all been her enemy since nearly the moment her power had manifested itself in her body.

Dropping down onto the ground she grabbed the first guard who stood up and held him up high off the ground effortlessly

"Who are you?" his voice a soft gasp. Since she was holding him up by the neck.

"I'm a human being just like you." her eyes flashed and her anger swelled, knowing that this man had just tried to kill her friends.

"Not like me!" he rasped out.

"Your right, because I am still capable of mercy."

Rogue lifted them both up slightly in the air, did a turn and then threw the guard over the fence. Probably a couple bones would be broken in the process, but he would live. She then turned her attention to the other guards that were now standing, ones that looked regretful that they didn't pass out with the others.

She was about to cause them some damage as well when she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"Ill take care of them, you see to your friends."

She looked up into Magneto's face, the face of a man she had always hated, no matter how much she tried not to. Even absorbing his whole life history, living through what he had lived through because of his forced touch on her hadn't helped her forgive him. But at that moment, for the first time ever, Rogue felt all that melt away, until all she felt was pity for what his actions and beliefs had gotten him into, and a better sense of her self at knowing that it was now time to leave that all in the past. Time to forgive.

"Don't kill them."

He looked at her curiously, and she knew what he was thinking. Wondering how her, one who had been through so much because of their kind was even able to speak such words.

"How do they learn from their mistakes if they aren't allowed t'live t'face them." she whispered, not even believing herself of such compassion and sudden forgiveness.

Her the girl who held grudges so long that she was usually the only one left knowing that there was one, or what it was about. Her who took six years to come to grips with what her parents had done to her when they found out she was a mutant. But that was all behind her now.

"I won't kill them, but I can't guarantee that for the next group."

Rogue pursed her lips and looked into his eyes.

"That's a start."

Flying in the direction of the three luckily still breathing forms of Angela, Scott and the other man, she allowed herself to land. Scott was already coming to, shaking his head. His mouth slightly dropped open when he saw Rogue standing in front of him. She could also see that the other two were breathing normally and would be ok.

"Your alive!" he got up the rest of the way on his feet,his footing somewhat precarious as he made his way toward her. Scott embraced her in a hug.

"So are you." she returned his hug, and let herself acknowledge how wonderful it felt.

"Thanks to you." he released her from his embrace and Rogue looked into his now covered eyes. His ruby quartz sunglasses once again on his face.

"Actually it was Magneto." she gestured to where Magneto was wrapping metal fences around the guards, then turned her attention back to Scott. Unzipped a small black bag that was wrapped around her waist she brought out an object that brought a sudden smile to Scott's face.

"My visor... you really had faith that you would find me alive."

"I suppose I did."

He shut his eyes and started to switch out his glasses. Rogue couldn't help herself from reaching out and touching his closed eyes with her gloved fingers. Scott caught her hand with his own.

"I'm so sorry Scott." she said softly, thinking about his loss of true vision.

"It's ok Rogue, I can't believe I am saying this, but I have been praying for the day I would see red again."

Rogue laughed softly at that, Scott squeezed her hand gently and released it, putting his visor on he dropped his glasses into the bag that Rogue had taken the visor out of.

"So where is Logan?"

"You know about him?"

"Yeah." he turned around and went toward the man sprawled out on the ground next to Angela, she had been so excited at seeing Scott again that she had totally neglected her. But she knew she was alright. Rogue didn't know how, but she knew that. She reached down and felt her pulse, it was steady, as was her breathing.

"She's just sleeping, she must have exhausted herself." Rogue informed them, grateful that it wasn't anything seriously wrong with Angela.

"Gambit is fine also, but he may have a concussion." Scott looked around him. "We need to put them somewhere they will be safe."

"Leave them with me," an older woman said, who was approaching them slowly. A woman who had light green hair and bright orange eyes. A long skinny body and a hiss that lined her words, that almost sounded reptilian. "I will watch over them."

Scott and Rogue both looked at the woman.

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked, not perceiving how such a fragile looking person could do anything of the kind.

"I can blend into the surroundings, nobody will see us."

She motioned for the two to step away from Angela and Gambit. They did so. There was a slight ripple in front of them and then as if the woman was a chameleon, they blended and then disappeared completely.

Rogue looked worriedly at where Angela had lain.

"They'll be ok Rogue."

She looked up at Scott.

"And what about you?"

"I've been through worse."

"Y'look like y'have been through worse recently." she pointedly looked him over top to bottom.

"Maybe so but I'll live, even if my head is telling me otherwise." Scott started to rub his temple, but stopped once he saw Rogue staring at him.

"Maybe y'should stay with them." she pointed in the direction of where the three had disappeared.

"No there is a fight still going on, and as long as I am able to stand, and have breath in me I will not quit until it is over or I am dead!" Scott stood up straighter, while his words flowed from his mouth strong and filled with emotion.

"Well said," Magneto was hovering in the air above them. "especially when there is still quite a battle ahead of us."

"We should join the others." Rogue told the two of them. Her focus on the area behind them were the struggle for freedom was still raging. The stone fence that had divided the compound long crumpled and nearly non existent. She dug into a pocket on her right side and handed them each a communication device.

"We can stay in contact with these," she handed one to each. Then her gaze was back upon Scott, worry lining her naturally pale features. Rogue could tell from his flinches that he was in pain.

But she didn't bring up her previous question regarding whether he was fit to fight. He had made his decision already and she wasn't going to lesson his resolve by disregarding his judgement for himself.

Scott acknowledged her concern with a slight frown. "Lets finish this."

And then he took off, giving Rogue and Magneto no choice but to follow after him.


	40. Chapter 40 Survivors

**Chapter 40 Survivors**

They separated nearly immediately, each going in a different direction. Everyone knew what they needed to do.

Scott was heading back to the mutant barracks. Rogue told him roughly what was going on, and she thought it good idea for someone to check out their progress. He volunteered. But on his way back he decided he would stop at the guard station that held extra collar keys. Usually it was heavily guarded, but with everything going on, there was probably enough distractions for him to get in and out unnoticed. Hopefully anyway.

He could hear the fighting behind him and in front of him. Although it was louder in the back of him. The farther he went the quieter it got. Scott met a couple guards along the way, ones that weren't too happy to see him, but he dealt with them easy enough, even if he wasn't at his peak condition. But him getting kicked in the head earlier had done that too him, he had been distracted by Angela's distress and allowed one of the guards to get too close. His fault. Entirely his fault.

So now here he was walking slowly throughout Mutant Detainment Center 25, cautious and carefully and his ears at alert. Prepared for anything, but most prepared for the worst.

He almost wished he had stayed to help the others. Seeing Rogue fly had been amazing and Scott was curious to see her use her other powers, although he was sorry she had to get them in such a way and messed with her already very vulnerable mind.

Rogue looked better that he had seen her in a long time. Rejuvenated, more color in her cheeks and the look of quiet acceptance of what she had become. He also noticed how her eyes lit up whenever she mentioned Logan, and Scott couldn't stop the sudden pang of envy that made him feel more human than not. The uniform she was now wearing was very easy to look at, and if he had regained more of his emotions he might have blushed out of embarrassment when Rogue caught him staring.

Scott slowed down and slunk into a darkened shadow against the back of a building. He heard arguing going on. Scott couldn't make out what was being said, but anger and bitterness was very easily discernable in the way the words were being shouted.

It also sounded like someone had just gotten slapped, and a sudden cry of pain helped confirm that.

_And of course it sounds like it is coming from the location of the guard station._ Scott thought regretfully, leaning slightly out and toward the small building. He couldn't see anything, even with all the compound lights on, and felt almost hesitant about leaving the shadow he had placed himself in. Luckily for whoever he was about to try to help, Scott was not body ruled nor was he one to allow his feelings to tell him what he had to do.

Jean had always told him how confused she was when she read him sometimes, always so contrary to his thoughts. Usually doing the opposite. But what are thoughts for except to weigh out options that lead you to taking a certain action.

Walking slowly toward the building he came upon the scene.

A young girl probably about fifteen was being held forcefully by a large uniformed man, another person that Scott couldn't quite make out was on the ground squirming under a guards boots while having another skinny soldier aiming a gun down at his head from the back of him.

Nobody had noticed Scott yet. But he intended it that way. His hand already up he fired of a quick optic blast from his visor that knocked the gun out of the skinny man's hands. The guard holding the girl turned around to look at Scott, his eyes widening when he realized he was probably next. But there was no need for Scott to do anything. Suddenly the girl in the man's arms morphed, from the girl, to a werewolf looking creature until she turned all the way into a brown wolf.

The wolf started growling and walking slowly around the now terrified man until she pounced. Forcing the guard over she jumped on top of him. Holding him down while barring her teeth add growling.

Scott turned his attention back to the other two guards.One was already pulling his weapon out approaching him, obviously not learning from watching what had happened to his friend. Scott took three large steps, pulled the gun effortlessly out of the mans hands, punched the guy down to the ground, then threw the weapon up in the air. Adjusting his visor in a spilt second to a more narrow beam he let off a blast. Destroying the weapon with his first shot. There was a slight explosion and than tiny shrapnel shot down to the ground, though Scott had thrown it far away not to harm anyone. Not that he was concerned about the guards but he was about the two mutants.

Scott now saw that the other mutant was a young boy, probably around the same age as the girl. He had startling blue hair that was offset by some striking purple eyes.

He was struggling to get up, but halfway there he was kicked to the ground by the first guard Scott had dealt with, obviously not severally enough. Scott fired off another blast that knocked the guard several feet away from the boy, where he banged against a tree and fell to the bottom of it in a pathetic hump.

So that just left the one slightly dazed on the ground. Scott had his right hand on his visor, his left hand clenched in a tight fist, just waiting for the man to make a move. The guard ended up making one that was downright pitiful. He got up and ran away.

The boy seeing that there was now no immediate danger, jumped to his feet and ran toward where the wolf girl who was still holding the man down.

"Are you ok?"

The wolf got off the man, as soon as he did the boy stretched out his hands, a clear thick goo came out of his fingertips, he didn't stop until the man was totally immersed, leaving only his face uncovered. And then it seemed to solidify. The soldier struggled, but his effort was wasted.

The wolf morphed once more, this time backwards, until she was the same brown haired girl Scott had first seen.

"I'm alright now." she said somewhat breathlessly.

They hugged each other until the girl noticed Scott again.

"You helped us, thank you."

Scott approached them.

"What are you two doing here all alone?"

"We thought this post would be abandoned, and we wanted to get more keys to help free the others." The boy kept one arm looped around the girls as if he was afraid he would loose her. He continued. "But they ambushed us, and each of us were caught off guard, they said if we tried anything they would kill us, I didn't doubt what they said was true but," The boy started to wipe off his mouth where some blood from where he had been hit was "there was no way I was going to let them hurt my sister even if that meant I was killed in the process... Luckily you came along and saved us."

"You guys seemed quite capable yourselves." Scott said, looking down at the wide eyed goo covered guard.

"Well once you got the guards off us." the girl said and then she started to squint at Scott looking at him as if she was trying to figure out something. Her eyes got larger and she whispered something into her brothers ears. They both then turned and gaped at Scott.

"Your Scott Summers, one of the X-men." the boy finally rasped out of his mouth.

Scott gave them a sad smile. "I _was_ one of the X-men."

"Our father used to tell us tales of the X-men, how you tried to save us from the humans when nobody else would, how you tried to stop Magneto and his brotherhood, how you refused to cooperate with the government when the registration act was passed." the girl stopped to take in a breath.

"Your Cyclops" the boy finished. "You are their leader."

Memories stirred up in Scott. Good ones, tragic ones, painful ones.

"I'm afraid that was the past."

"Who cares about the past as long as you are here to help us in the present." the girl shot out at him.

Scott was slightly uncomfortable, the way the two were looking at him was too much hero worship and a lot of awe. So he decided it was time to change the subject. And that might as well include the task they had all gone there to perform.

"Well since we are all here, what do you say to getting more collar keys?"

"Will you come with us to free the others?" the boy asked his voice slightly hesitant as if he was just waiting for Scott to refuse him.

"Yes I will."

"Then you should know our names.. this is Kara," he said pointing to her with his free hand, "and I am Damien." he stretched out his hand and Scott took it.

* * *

Several minutes later Scott, Damien and Kara headed off to the mutant compound each with a hand full of keys. It was time to get the other mutant survivors out of their misery and collars. It actually didn't take long for the other mutants to be loosed. Other mutants had found more keys on downed guards and the progress had gone rapidly.

The barracks were now filled with so many happy, talkative, and joyful mutants, that Scott didn't stop himself from feeling the same way.

Damien and Kara stuck to him like two stray cats that he fed a bowl of milk to. But that didn't bother him. In fact he found it that much more endearing. Both were rather quiet with the others, but had no problems talking to Scott.

They were in the last barracks, hundreds of mutants already free from the other quarters. While some went off to fight, the children of course stayed behind while the elder mutants were assigned to watch over them.

Scott saw that everything was well underhand, and was felling much better. That was partly due to the fact that one of the mutants he had come upon had healing powers that worked wonders on Scott's hurting body. He knew it was time to get back to the main battle. He was walking out the last building the two kids behind him when his ear receiver went off. For the first time since he had gotten his.

_"Scott?"_

It was Logan. And it was beyond strange to here his voice.

"Scott here."

_"Glad to hear it."_

"How's Rogue?"

_"I'm fine."_

_"Is anyone going to inquire about my state of being?"_

_"Who let him have a device?"_ Logan's growl coming plain and clear in Scott's ear.

_"I did Logan."_ Rouge said, her voice not sounding the least apologetic.

_"Are you sure Magneto didn't steal it from you?"_

_"I am right here, no need to talk about me as if I am not." _

_"Its easier to talk about you that way,"_ Logan's voice crackled._ "How is the collar releasing thing goin'?"_

"Everybody is nearly free."

"_Good why don't you get you skinny little butt over here and help us finish this."_

"Your asking for my help?"

"_No he just doesn't want you to miss out on the fun!"_ Rogue said between what sounded like a couple well placed punches...or kicks..

Logan grunted at that _"Something like that."_

"I'm on my way," Scott looked behind him, he had been so centered in the conversation that he had nearly forgotten about his new entourage, "And I am bringing company."

"_The more the merrier."_ Magneto said and then they all signed off.

"What's going on?" Kara looked up at him anxiously, although he could see that she was excited as well. Her brother looked the same way except that his was a little more tempered.

"My friends need me."

Kara grabbed Scott's arm. "Can we go with you?"

"Well I could use someone to watch my back." she dropped her hand and looked at her brother.

"And me?" Damien raised his eyebrow while questioned him with his eyes.

"Wouldn't want to split you two up." he then grabbed each of them and looked them both in the eyes as best as he could. "But be careful!" he said as sternly as he could while being sure it came out gently.

He took off in the direction where most the action was and knew the two were right behind him. As were other mutants that were also joining the fight. Scott knew the two probably weren't ready for such a confrontation and would have to be kept an eye on, but he couldn't leave them behind. Something about the way they looked at him, it wasn't the hero worship, but it was the sadness in their eyes that spoke to him the loudest and the way they clung to each other struck a cord with him as well. And their vulnerability that didn't make him pity them, but somehow feel responsible for them. He knew he wouldn't let anything happen to them. Not if he could help it.

By the time they got there it was pretty much over. Scott had no need to be worried about the welfare of his two new young friends. Although they did have the opportunity to fight some of the last standing guards. Scott didn't even need to help them.

He couldn't believe all the destruction around him. Or the bodies. Many dead humans and mutants. Lots of people injured. The casualty count for the mutants startled even him, although the humans hadn't faired much better. The guards guns obviously as effective as some of the mutant powers.

Already the humans were being rounded up and put into detention cells, as per Rogue's command.

Rogues command. Scott would have never believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself. She had become quite the leader.

* * *

About an hour later they all met in the middle of the compound.

Rogue, Remy, Angela, Scott, Eric and Logan. Kara and Damien were helping with the injured. Not too far behind from were Scott stood.

Remy and Angela had been helped by one of the healing mutants, Scott know knew there were several walking around with quite similar powers.

None of the six looked their best. Everyone showing signs of wear. Logan was the bloodiest, and Scott didn't think much of it was his own, although there were a couple bullet holes that looked as if they made contact.

"I can't believe it is over!" Rogue was the first to speak, she to looked as if she been through the hell and back, although her uniform wasn't torn, her hair had long come out of his ponytail, it was now hanging loosely past her shoulders. He could make out knife marks and a couple bullet holes on her uniform, although none penetrating to her skin.

"It's not for me, I still need to find my girl." Angela said quietly.

"We'll help you." Rogue told her, while wrapping a friendly arm around her.

"We should be more concerned about the human calvary that is no doubt due anytime soon." Magneto offered, slightly dismissing Angela's words as if they were not important. Angela gave him a glare that should have knocked the master of magnetism flat on his usually too superior bottom.

"Well den, what d'you say dat we round up everybody and vacate this most inhospitable place."

"Who's he?" Logan sneered his look upon Remy not in the least bit friendly, Scott thought it probably had to do with the way that Remy was eyeballing Rogue.

"De name is Gambit, but y'chere can call Gambit Remy." His words were directed at Rogue, totally ignoring Logan. Remy bowed dramatically and then grabbed her gloved hand and planted a quick kiss on it before she could pull it back.

She looked startled at that and Logan looked angry, if Scott didn't know better he would think Logan jealous. Rogue wiped the back side of her glove on her uniform and stepped away from Remy at the same time. Remy seemed disappointed, but there was a glint in his eyes that Scott felt Rogue should watch out for.

"Enough of this playing around!" Logan words were agitated, his sharp eyes still upon Remy who was trying to look nonchalant. "What's the plan?"

Scott realized that all eyes were on him.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

Logan snorted."You're the leader."

Scott heard how he didn't say "our" leader, but that was Logan for you.

"I was."

"Y'are." Rogue reaffirmed. Giving him a small smile.

"I ..."

But his words were interrupted by Logan suddenly sniffing the air.

"What is it Logan?" Rogue placed a hand on Logan's back, a pretty intimate gesture for the girl.. the woman he had always known as afraid of touch. This time he felt a pang of jealousy.

"He's here!"

"Who's here?" underneath his visor Scott squinted his eyes in response to his question.

"The Tin man!"

"Tin man?" Magneto looked curiously at Logan. "You mean Timerider."

Scott watched as all the blood drained out of Rogue's face. And her gaze upon Logan became almost painful. Not that Logan noticed, he was too busy smelling the air.

Before anyone could say anything further, Logan took off running. Five seconds later Rogue took off after him, but not before giving Scott a look of strange melancholy.

"Just what we need right now, Wolverine going off on one of his quests!" Magneto said, his voice quietly reserved for him. He couldn't help but agree.

Scott knew he would have to follow after as well, but first he needed to get every surviving mutant outs of the camp. Before reinforcements came, making their high costing battle for freedom null and void.


	41. Chapter 41 Only Logan

**Chapter 41 Only Logan**

Rogue had dealt with the worst couple years of her life, maybe she still had some issues to work out but she knew was going to be fine. She had survived the worst battle she could ever remember being in, fought alongside her enemies, helped save lives and watch people suffer painful and slow deaths at the hands of both mutants and humans. And then the mere thought of Logan departing her, going back to his time, leaving her all alone, was enough to put her stability to question. Bring it into the light for another review.

She felt like crap.

Of course she knew Logan was going to have to go back. She wouldn't deny that, or escape that fact. But a part of her. The selfish part inside of her that said me, me ME! Didn't really consider that possibility. Had disillusioned herself into believing that maybe Logan would stay, out of obligation, out of a sense of responsibility... or even out of feelings he might have for her. But that was ridiculous. Laughable. He didn't belong there and it was time Rogue faced up to the fact. No matter how painful or what emotions it stirred inside of her.

He was easy to follow, his footprints most distinctive even with all the other chaotic prints mixed up along with his.

Along the way she stopped to help some people get free of rubble, it took longer than she expected, even with her added strength. She worked as quickly as she could, and as everybody was in the process of thanking her for what she had done, she was so lost in thought that she barely acknowledged them. Or even realized that a relieved father was hugging her until he was done. Rogue had always been aware of the smallest touch on her part or others, so her not noticing helped her figure out how muddled, confused and totally preoccupied with her thoughts she was.

_Feelings for you! He doesn't or ever will have feelings for you!_

_Well he probably does see you as a little sister or something like that._

_You know he has always been one to be locked in his own affairs, too busy for others._

_He made time for me._

_Only because he was forced to out of a promise he should have never made._

Her conflicting thoughts continued, For once she didn't bother to turn them off, to quiet them or try to argue.

She was tired.

And even though some of the things said were quite fierce, heartbreaking and altogether not worth listening to, she didn't stop herself.

Soon it would be all that she had. All that she was. All that was left of her.

She was lucky she lasted as long as she did.

Why did she feel like she was breaking down? Coming apart at the seems. Loosing it completely?

Because of Logan. Who else?

She was know flying slowly in the air, stopping every once and a while to touch down and find his marks again. Realizing she was close. She started walking instead.

And her tremulous thoughts continued.

What was she going to do without Logan? She had come to rely on him so, barely a week and he was already such a part of her life. How was he able to do that to her? Always make such a difference in her life in so short a time.

Rogue's steps slowed when she heard a voice.

His voice.

It was low, angry and gruff.

"What have you done! Did you cause this?"

"No...I didn't it was Magneto," a man said, his voice had a slight eastern accent that was scratched and parched. "...he should have never gotten a hold of the list, he wasn't meant to... that is why I was sent... to keep an eye on Magneto, make sure he never succeeded."

"You failed!" Logan spat out... and then as if an afterthought he added some more... "Sent,.. by who?"

"That isn't important, what is... is that you stop him... by whatever means possible!"

Rogue was now in view of the two, looking around her she saw they were all alone. There was a parting in the dense trees she had been walking thorough and in it was Logan, who was holding a man up off the ground pushing his back into a tree. His face was right in the mans, and even with his back turned to hers she knew Logan probably had a snarl on his face.

"And how do you recommend I do that?.. it's to late... things are the way they are!"

The man started laughing coarsely, didn't even stop when Logan tightened his grip on his arms that were holding him up.

"I'm Timerider remember? I can go to the past, to the future.. walk the streets of Rome, or watch the pyramids being built by slaves."

"If that is true why are you still here?"

"I was waiting for you."

This time Logan laughed, his was more frightening and strange to hear. Logan than tightened his grip on the man once more and then threw him on the ground.

He walked and stood over Timerider who was trying to catch his breath. He had dark hair, was obviously Chinese, his eyes and skin color giving that away, and was at least a half a foot shorter than Logan. Rogue could also see from she was standing that Timerider had a resent beating, even slashes across his chest that looked like a match up to Logan's trademark claws. Obviously he had worked him over pretty good before she had come upon them. Logan and Timerider were still so focused on their argument that neither had noticed her standing their silently by some trees.

"I knew you would follow me, your profile does state that you are quite tenacious and easy to provoke, especially when that girl is involved."

"Why did you bring me here?" his voice was louder, anger most present, and she couldn't help but notice the way he was clenching and unclenching his hands.

The man looked puzzled as if trying to figure Logan out. "Because of Rogue of course."

Logan shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Maybe you aren't supposed to, but it is now time for you to go back... to change things.. to stop these atrocities form happening. "

"Why don't you!"

"I can't, if I go back again I will create a temporal anomaly that could destroy your time, not to mention your dimension. "

This time Logan seemed to be confused. He stood their his eyes narrowed. His mood sullen,demeanor one of total disbelief

Rogue decided it was time she spoke up. Logan wasn't taken aback when she started to, obviously he had known she was there all along. The Timerider guy however seemed thoroughly surprised to see her there.

Suddenly her thoughts came into order. Her feeling more clear, her selfishness for herself dissipating until they were nothing but a whisper in her now almost silent head.

"He's right Logan, y'do need t'go back."

Logan looked at her, then back at the man who was still eyeing both of them somewhat warily.

"How can you agree with a man, who the last time you saw beat, you until you were unconscious?"

"Because there is so much more in stake them that.. than me... than you..." she approached him slowly and took one his gloved hand into hers. "If y'can somehow change all this y'have t'take that chance... " she dropped his hand then and turned around. Her voice dropping so only he could hear

"Y'don't belong here Logan, I see that now, and it would be foolish of me t'belive otherwise."

He approached her from behind and turned her around to face him. He then led her away from Timerider, so they could talk in private

"How can you say that Marie! Don't you want me here?"

She looked up at him slowly, it was suddenly hard for her to make eye contact.

"Yes." She stated simply "But he can send y'back... and if y'even have the smallest possibility t'undo all that has happened y'must!"

Logan stood there for a couple seconds and then lowered his head and started to look down at the ground. Rogue did the same. Light was playing against the grass, Dawn was coming, the darkness was being swiftly overtaken by daylight.

Finally he spoke, his words so soft for him that she almost didn't pick them up.

"I don't want to leave you Marie... I won't!"

She heard the seriousness in his words and the determination in his voice. And something else she couldn't quite place.

"Logan there is a part of me that doesn't want t'argue with you, that wants t'grab you and hold on to y'and not let y'go..." she turned her head away from him. Afraid of what his response to her boldness of words was. "I know y'feel responsible for me... and y'feel y'need t'help me." she looked back into his face. "Y'have helped me Logan, y'freed me from hell, y'brought me back t'life, y'helped me free the others and gave me the strength to survive. But now it is time for me t'go forward alone, .. y'came here t'find Timerider.. y'found him... now it's time for y'to go back."

He seemed to be studying her face, listening to her words intently. Rogue had always been able to read Logan's emotions quite clearly, when others thought he had none other than anger. Right now he looked thoroughly sad, almost heartbroken. But those emotions disappeared so quickly Rogue started doubting she had seen it.

"I don't trust that Timerider guy!"

She looked at him, offering him a sorrowful half smile.

"Is that all?" she started to peel one of her gloves off, he watched her as she did so "Well than nothin' like the Rogue patented lie detector test." she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean for you to do that, I know how painful touching is to you."

"I know Logan, but right now it is the only way." he released his hold on her and they both started walking toward where they had left Timerider, who's eyes widened when he saw Rogue's bare hand. And then she touched him. She only did so for a second, a second that lasted for forever. His surface thoughts steaming into her head, his intentions and purpose filling her mind. And that was when Rogue knew she was never going to see Logan again.

For he was speaking the truth. Only Logan could set things straight.

And she would have to learn once again how to live without him. Why did she think it was going to be harder this time then the last?

Probably because it was.


	42. Chapter 42 Back

**Chapter 42 Back**

Everything happened so quickly. The Timerider, who while still thoroughly cautious of the two, but who's drive behind what he felt needed to be done seemed to outweigh that, told Logan what needed to be done.

The Timerider also handed Logan one of the Mutant inhibitor collars "Give this to your Doctor, I'm sure he'll find it most interesting."

Logan found his only response was a raised eyebrow and a backwards glance at Marie who was standing behind him strangely quiet.

"It's time for you to leave." the man told Logan.

"Give me a second." Logan couldn't believe what was going on. Sent to the future, then sent back to the past...which was his present. Help save the mutants in the future, and then go back and prevent things from getting that far. It was enough to get a migraine. If he could get one..

His shoulders felt heavy. He felt overloaded. He saw that Marie looked the same.

"Marie?"

"Logan?" she said, her voice in a soft hush. He saw that she was shaking slightly and her pallor had become almost deadly pale.

"I'm fine Logan," she answered his unasked question. "I'll be fine too"

"I shouldn't have let you touch him!"

"It was never your decision." she brought her head up then, her eyes had been closed but she was slowly opening them. Her eyes focused first on the Timerider guy, and then zeroed in on Logan. "Time for ya t'go" Her words came out very calm and controlled, almost emotionless and too matter of fact.

"Marie?" he took hold of her left arm but she wrestled it free. As if his touch were fire and she didn't want to burn.

She took a couple steps away from him and turned her head to the side. He felt rejected, definitely hurt and deeply sad.

Logan approached her again, this time grabbed her with both his hands defying Marie to try to make him shake loose. Which she could very easily do if she wanted.

"What are you doing Logan?" she didn't struggle against his hold this time, she seemed to sense his seriousness. She looked up at him waiting for his response.

"I have something I want to say to you. I.."

"I know," she cut in, "Goodbye...So say it and go." she gave him an even look, and for the first time he saw that she had tears in her eyes. Marie turned her head away from his gaze when she saw he was staring at her.

"Actually I wanted to ask you to come with me."

He heard her catch her breath. And then slowly she started to smile until she seemed to realize something and it vanished completely. Logan knew she was about to push him away again, but was shocked when instead she hugged him. He didn't waste any time hugged her back.

The sudden embrace didn't last long though, and she was the first to pull away. Logan waited for her to say something, the seconds ticking by so slowly.

Finally she looked back up at him. She didn't look as confused as she had a moment ago, although he could hear in her voice the sadness that had been there since their conversation started.

"I'm already there Logan."

He hadn't expected her to say that. And wasn't ready for the bitterness that appeared in her next words.

"I no longer need your protection Logan, and neither does the younger me that y'left behind!"

"Protect I.."

"I know y'Logan, y'feel responsible for me, for her, for us... but y'shouldn't. I'll be fine, if y'taught me anything it is how t'survive!"

He took a couple more steps toward her but she backed away from him.

"Is that why you think I want you to go with me... so I can watch over you?"

"Of course Logan... but I am releasin' y'from that obligation... For both of us!"

He watched her, she had her arms folded across her chest and he couldn't stop himself from admiring the way her hair was blowing in the morning breeze. Marie actually started to blush when she saw the way he was watching her, and he found he liked that too.

That was when the Asian guy started to cough loudly. When they turned to face him he started pointing at his wrist as if a watch was on it. Logan immediately gave the man a look that made him walk quickly away so they could have some privacy. He would just have to wait.

"Y'should go."

"But if I go I'll never see you again."

"Of course y'will, just a younger me... a less tortured me.. although I am sure she would say different."

"She's not you though!"

"She's more me than I am me." she pointed over his shoulder where the Timerider guy had been "It's time for ya t'go." she repeated again.

He looked behind him once more and then turned back to Marie.

"I'll miss y'Logan!" she came toward him and trailed a couple gloved fingers down his face "I'll miss y'so much!"

"Not as much as I'll miss you darlin'"

Her eyes started twinkling at his last word.. And then she actually smiled. Marie's hands had now wandered into his hair and she was looking him over as if she was trying to memorize every little detail of him.

Logan caught her hand in his. And then their eyes met. And that was when words were no longer needed. Only actions.

He put his other hand around her waist and started to pull her toward him, before she could protest about her skin, or even realize what he was doing, he already had his lips on hers. Marie didn't resist him, and even leaned further into him without any assistance of any kind on his part.

Logan waited for the pull that would make them part prematurely, the one that would leave him more breathless than any passionate kiss he had ever received. But there was nothing, only the softness of her mouth and the tenderness of her touch that made him desperate for more.

He didn't care why her power wasn't kicking in, Logan felt as if he was becoming intoxicated, and hearing her heart speed up from his touch made him frantic for more. But everything was interrupted when he heard something from behind Marie. Sniffing quietly he picked up an all too familiar scent.

Scott's.

The guy with the worst timing in the world. He would be on their position in a matter of minutes.

Looking past Marie, He still held onto her tightly, she didn't seem to mind. Glancing down at her hands he realized that during their interaction she had removed both gloves.

"You can touch."

Marie followed his gaze down to her bare hands. She didn't offer any explanation.

"Your the first one." Her face started to turn pink after she said those words, "I didn't think I would ever want t'touch anyone.. not after all.."

He interrupted her digression into painful memories.

"Marie?"

"What?"

"Touch me again."

She was bringing her bare hand up to his face when the sound of branches being stepped on filled the peaceful morning air.

Marie tensed and then pulled away from him.

"It's just Scott." Logan offered, his voice gruff with slight hostility directed at the from of the know appearing Scott.

The minute Scott came into view, he looked at the two of them, his visor's gaze lingering on Marie.

"Something going on?" he looked down on the ground where Rogue's gloves lay.

Marie turned away and Logan glared at him. But neither said anything.

Logan picked up the gloves and handed them to Marie. She accepted them although she didn't look like she wanted to . Putting them back on she looked over at Scott.

"Logan is leaving."

"So you found the Timerider?"

"Yes." Logan kept his eyes on Marie.

"Can he can send you back?" Scott said, a little too cheerful for Logan's ears.

"Yes, and Logan might be able to stop all this from happening." Marie told Scott.

"So what is stopping you?"

But then Scott seemed to notice then the way the two were looking at each other. The way Logan was looking at Marie.

"I can take care of her if that's what you are worried about."

Logan looked at Scott and then back at Marie.

"She can take care of herself."

She grinned at him, it was so contagious that he returned a smile of his own.

"You really must go now!" They all turned around to face Timerider who had come up silently behind him, although Logan had heard him long before he made himself known.. "Before I loose my connection with your time."

Logan growled at him but he didn't even flinch. Instead he brought his hands up, closed his eyes for about two seconds and then a glowing portal that started out the size of a baseball grew, both in intensity and size.

"No more time for chitchat!" Timerider said over the sudden noise of the growing portal "You have less than a minute to say goodbye."

And that is when the reality of everything hit Logan with full force.

It was time to leave. Time to go back.

He still didn't want to. Even less so than when he had told Marie after they found out that he could. But he had to.

And he knew as he looked again at Marie that she knew it too.

Ignoring the watchful Scott he approached her for the last time. They didn't say anything to one another. Once again past the use of words.

There was no hesitancy in his actions this time as his mouth made contact with hers. But this time the kiss only lasted mere seconds.

Although it would be engraved in his memory till the day he died.

Parting from her once again, he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Goodbye kid."

"Goodbye Logan."

He turned to where Scott was standing.

"Cyclops." he nodded his head.

"Wolverine." Scott raised an eyebrow.

Logan had had enough. He had extended the inevitable long enough. Turning around he picked up the inhibitor collar and stood in front of the portal. So many regrets and what ifs? screaming in his head that the portals noise barely registered in his mind.

"This should be a little less bumpy than last time." Timerider yelled over the noise at him.

And Logan jumped through. Not bothering to take one last look at the future he was leaving behind.

* * *

Timerider had been right, it had been less bumpy. And this time he even arrived conscious. As per the plan he arrived right in front of the hidden x-jet where it had been all those years ago.

_Minutes ago. _He corrected himself.

Forcing all his chaotic emotions to the back of his head, he allowed the warrior in him take over.

Logan didn't have much time. Nor did he have the device necessary to turn the cloaking shield off. He would just have to find the opening.

It didn't take him long. Forcing the door open with his now released claws he jumped inside the jet and turned off the alarm.

The door closed behind him. Logan went right to work. Destroying the files that had started the whole mess in the future. Although Timerider had told him it wasn't the files alone that had started it all, it was a combination of things.

Of course Magneto being one of the major items.

His extra sensitive hearing and smell picked up two approaching people coming his way. Logan turned around in the swivel chair he had been sitting in and waited.

There was a sound of something charging and then the jets door fell off nearly the whole way, hanging on a hinge. Through the smoke that the small explosion had caused two forms came through the now very open door.

Logan stood up out of the chair, let out his claws in a very loud SNIKT and faced the pair.

Mystique was looking at him, her mouth practically hanging open.

The other person, the one Logan hadn't liked in the place he had left, let alone now here in the present, looked equally taken aback as he reached into his trench coat.

"The files have been destroyed." he allowed them to see where the computer had been, now slashed and smoking.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" Mystique said, while looking out the door where she had probably left his other self behind.

"Neither are you!" Logan gave them a slow malicious look, and then pressed a button that was on the chair behind him.

Electricity started coursing through the small area, although Logan was left unharmed. The craft recognizing his DNA did not expose him to the onslaught of machine made lightning.

Both dropped nearly immediately, the one named Gambit managed to charge and throw off what looked like a card at Logan. He easily sidestepped the charged object, it made contact with the console behind him. And exploded.

It blasted out the glass in the window and melted some of the controls and stopped the electricity. But it did no good for Mystique or Gambit, for they were both now unconscious.

After putting the two in a very tiny holding cell he heard someone else come aboard.

It was Storm. She was looking over the mess cautiously and nearly jumped when she saw him.

"I thought you were still fighting with the others!"

"I was."

She looked him over slowly and curiously.

"How did you get here so quickly, and what's with that uniform?"

And that was when he started to explain to her what had happened. Unfortunately for him it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

A day had passed since Logan's return. Everything seemed distorted to him. Everything too peaceful and quite. Even with Marie being in the infirmary.

He had been there when she woke up.Her eyes so much more innocent and open then he remembered. Her affections toward him so much more obvious than Logan had allowed himself to believe before everything had happened to him. Before his journey through the first portal.

Logan found himself spending more time in the danger room then he ever had. People would find him sitting on the far side of the wall just looking off into space.

Space that held a lot of memories for him. Memories that he could never build on. Only remembered as if a dream.

After he had first returned and explained for the umpteenth time what had happened, Xavier had been the most quiet, his hands crossed in front of his face where he had his chin. When everyone had cleared out, Xavier had asked Logan to stay behind.

"Of course I will destroy all the mutant files immediately, from now on I will just memorize what information I need."

"What about Cerebro?"

"What about it?"

Logan let out an exasperated breath.

"They could still gain access to the files through it."

"Highly unlikely, the machine is encoded to my mind, only I am allowed access."

Logan decided to accept that for now. He had more pressing concerns.

"What about Magneto?"

"There isn't much we can do about Eric except to watch him more closely."

Logan was not at all satisfied with that answer.

"Let me kill him!"

The Professor brought his chair out from under his desk and stopped it in front of where Logan sat.

"You said Eric helped you in the future."

"But we aren't in the future, we are in the present!" his words were bitter and angry. He didn't like being reminded of that fact at that moment, especially not by himself. "If we don't do anything that future could become ours!"

"We are doing something Logan, but killing those that do not adhere to our ways is not an option."

Logan decided that was a good time to leave. The Professor didn't stop him from doing so.

And so Marie recovered quickly, one day Logan went down to the infirmary and the bed she had been in was no longer occupied. He heard McCoy come into he room behind him.

"She went back to her room today."

He started to walk out of the room but was stopped.

"Do you have a minute Logan?"

"What is it?" Logan tried not to sound frustrated but he was unable to hide it.

McCoy closed the door behind them, not at all put off by Logan's rudeness.

"Its about the collar you brought back with you."

"What about it?"

"I have been doing tests on it...quite fascinating.. although the preliminary results were inconclusive.. I was going to perform a second batch of tests on it to determine its base elements... when I found that it was gone."

Logan grabbed McCoy by the lapels on his white jacket and pushed him against the wall.

"What do you mean gone?" He brought his teeth into bare, but then realizing what he was doing he let the Doctor go.

McCoy straightened his jacket and looked back at Logan, not at all fazed.

"I mean gone as in disappear, no longer with us, as in wasn't stolen or taken ... just gone ..."

"But what does that mean?"

McCoy didn't seem to want to answer him. But he did.

"That future you came from, those people you met... it probably doesn't exist anymore Logan. Which means the future can and has been changed... by you."

McCoy words came out quietly, but he might as well have been screaming them through a microphone the way they pounded into his ears.

Gone. All gone.

McCoy was still speaking but Logan had tuned him out. He walked quickly out of the infirmary up to his room. Slamming the door behind him,he released his claws,slicing and shredding everything they came into contact to. The rage and pain kept building and building until he crashed on the floor his breathing ragged.

And then he howled out. Until his voice went course and his mouth went dry.

Marie was gone. She never would exist. Never become the person he had known.. had come to... had come to... care for deeply.

But as the anger poured out of him he knew that was a good thing.

She wouldn't be tortured, she wouldn't be forced to absorb people or to take lives. The mansion wouldn't be destroyed or the X-men scattered and killed.

But it didn't make him feel that much better.

Logan had known he would never see her again. See _that_ Marie.

But there was a part of him that believed she would go on living and fighting for other mutants freedom.

That all meant nothing now. He had changed it.

For better or worse. It would never be.

And he would never see her again.

* * *

Hours later, the day nearing its end, Logan brought himself to a standing position. No one had come to inquire after him, not even the usually very mindful Xavier. But that was fine with him.

He looked around his room and barely took in the mess or his surroundings. Instead he was drawn to the window which he looked out of. His eyes rested on a small figure sitting on a bench.

Marie.

He found he wanted to be out there with her, if only to breath her in and remember, that which he would never forget.

She was still sitting on the bench when Logan arrived outside. But she wasn't alone. Bobby was now sitting with her, their bodies touching slightly.

They were talking softly among themselves, Logan could pick up there conversation if he wanted, but he didn't. Half an hour later Bobby left after handing her his jacket.

She put it on the bench beside her then sat their quietly. Marie seemed to be waiting for something... or someone.

Logan had been smoking a cigar, he didn't put it out when he approached her.

"Hey kid."

Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey."

"What'cha doin?'"

"Enjoyin' the night and you?"

He sat down beside her after she picked up the coat and put it on the other side of her.

"Smokin"

"I can see that."

They sat in silence for a very long time. Logan's cigar long gone. Marie had finally put on Bobby's jacket after it had become a little colder.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Was there... was there really another me in the future?"

"Yes"

"What was she like?"

Logan had never really elaborated on every ones counterparts. Only told them bits and pieces. Everything especially the things surrounding the other Marie too torturous to keep dwelling on. But it wasn't as painful talking it over with her, and he realized there was a part of him that wanted her to ask.

He could tell she was becoming nervous, since he hadn't answered right away. Regretting her words. Feeling somehow she had upset him.

"She was beautiful, smart, courageous... a survivor..."

Marie listened intently to his words. And then tilted her head and raised her eyebrows when he suddenly stopped.

"She was just like you." he finished.

Marie gasped at that, then smiled, but only for a second since it seemed to cause her pain from the scratches from her recent battle with tiger woman, that were bandaged on her cheek.

She looked down, back up at him and then down again.

"Did ya... Did y'have any feelings for her?"

"Why would you ask that?" He asked gruffly.

She jumped up off the bench and looked at him regretfully.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." She started to walk away from him.

"Yes, Yes I had feelings for her." Marie stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. His words so gentle and full of emotion.

Logan motioned for her to sit back down on the bench with him which she did.

A couple more minutes of utter stillness passed between them.

He realized she was staring at him. Logan knew what that meant.

"You have something else to ask?" he looked at her not angry, or upset just somewhat amused.

"I don't know if I should."

"Then maybe you shouldn't"

"But I want to."

"Then ask!"

"Y'think y'will ever feel about me the same way?" she averted her eyes away from his face.

Of course Logan cared for the present Marie deeply as well, but it was a different sort of warmth, more a close friendship than anything else.

"I honestly don't know."

Marie didn't ask him anything else that night. Nor did he say anything either. Both their gazes ended up upwards where they both watched the sun set.

So once again he was watching another day end with Marie. This time with her younger self.

It seemed right somehow, as if he had come full circle.

He knew then that he was ready to see what the future held for him. But he would never forget the Marie that was no more. Or that would never be.

Logan could only remember, and maybe dream.. about a hate filled future, where he had left a piece of himself behind.


	43. Chapter 43 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

And he was gone. The portal closed behind Logan and all she was left with was Scott, who had his arm around her shoulder, and the black spots that were in her eyes. Rogue blinked several times until her vision returned to normal. Not that it really helped, her eyes were becoming clouded over from her sudden loss of Logan.. again.

Timerider was approaching them. That's when the ground underneath them started to shake, as if an earthquake was upon them, although it didn't feel natural. He held a small silver round object in his hand, she had seen him get that from behind a tree earlier, as if it was waiting for him. As if someone had left it for him.He pressed a button.

What looked to be a force field surrounded the three. Scott grabbed onto Marie, she grabbed on to him. Both nearly loosing their balance.

"He did it!" Timerider shouted over the sudden explosions of sound. It looked as if the world was breaking apart around them. The ground splitting, trees being sucked into it, ripples of what looked to be energy flowing through it all.

But they were seemingly safe, in their safety bubble that was lifting them off the ground, away from the destruction and sudden chaos.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott approached the man, letting go of Rogue.. his hand making its way to his visor, ready to fire off an optic blast if necessary.

"He succeeded."

"You already said that!" Rogue said as loud as she could without screaming.

He looked at Scott and Rogue like he was seeing them for the first time. "Time is stabilizing, merging with what should have been. What was supposed to be."

"But where does that leave us?" Scott was surveying the ground underneath them that was being destroyed.

"You either come with me, or you will merge with your true self's... all that you have gone through will be forgotten, nothing remembered... as it should be."

Rogue had a realization, the way things were playing out.

"Y'planned this didn't you?"

"Planned this how could he?" Scott looked at Rogue his expression one of confusion.

Timerider gave Rogue an appreciative smile.

"I see everything you have gone through hasn't dulled your mind." He looked at Rogue then Scott then back at her. "Yes I did plan this, although, originally I only thought I would be taking you with me."

"What makes you think I.. we want t'go with ya?" not that she wanted to merge with her true self and forget all that had happened, all that she had been through, all of it for nothing.

He cocked his head to the side, as if deliberating on her question.

"You have experienced things, seen things... we could use you both to help us set other things right that are wrong in time."

"We aren't meant for that!" Scott yelled... "And what about the others.. Xavier.. Magneto.. the surviving X-men!"

Timerider frowned and then ran a hand through his very dark black hair.

"It's too late for them."

They were rising the whole time the conversation was going on, the world underneath them now a blur, the clouds they were passing through dark and ominous.

Rogue couldn't believe that everybody she had known her whole life was gone. As if they never existed. It was almost too much to comprehend, but her thoughts were interrupted by Timerider before she could make any further depressing evaluations. She would have to deal with that later, along with too many other things.

"I'm afraid you need to decide, either come with me, or I can leave you here to merge with your other selves."

Rogue bit her lip, until one thought entered her mind.

"Will I be able to see that Logan again?" she pointed down where she had last seen him.

Timerider grinned at her. While Scott seemed disappointed with her question.

"Yes."

"Sooner than later?"

"I don't know."

She turned to Scott.

"What should we do?" She inquired of him, knowing she had already made up her mind.

Scott was once again staring at the disappearing world underneath them. A bright light suddenly shot through them and there was a pressure against their force field of a bubble. He looked up at her. He had made his decision.

"We go with him, but if he betrays us, or has lied to us..." Rogue raised an eyebrow waiting for him to finish. "Well.. we can figure that out later."

Rogue turned back to Timerider who was looking increasingly worried. The field they were in was getting smaller. Soon there would be no room for the three. No room for anything.

"We will go with ya." she finally said, the Asian man looked at Scott who nodded his confirmation.

Timerider smiled knowingly as if he knew what their decision was going to be all along. Letting out a deep breath he raised his hands in front of him. A portal formed nearly spontaneously, it seemed to be attached to the field they were in, as it grew it opened a space between the two objects.

When it was large enough Timerider motioned for them to go through. Scott went first but not before looking back at her... Rogue hoped he hadn't made his decision so quickly because of her obvious desire to go. She didn't think he did though. He probably had his own reason. Like not loosing his identity, all he was or had become. Even Rogue, without Logon on the forefront of her mind would have chosen to go anyway, after all the alternative was no better then death.

Timerider went next. And she was left alone.

Rogue didn't know what to expect... what the future held for her. But at least she had one.

The thought of seeing Logan again, willing her to take some chances, to worry about those things later. Even if it meant trusting someone who was once an enemy or walking through a portal to the unknown... Where Scott would be waiting for her.

She stepped through it.

As soon as she did, the field the three had occupied imploded on itself and the world they had known disappeared completely, becoming nothing more than a memory.

Nothing more than the past.

* * *

_Well it's complete! Thank you all that took the time to review my story. Hope you enjoyed the ride._


End file.
